New Light
by Ravencee
Summary: Bella and Edward and the rest of there families face more trouble as they are faced with the human problems of a close family member dying and surprises. Much better story than it sounds : please Read and Review :D
1. hunting party

**New Light**

**CHAPTER 40: Hunting Party**

**Carlisle and Emmett are planning on going hunting tonight. I was upstairs with Alice and Renesmee when I overheard them asking Edward to go, I ran down stairs and I heard Edward's reply.**

**"I don't know, Bella..." he started, at that moment to stop him missing out, I ran into the room, with Renesmee close on my heels, she not as fast as a normal vampire but fast enough to keep up.**

**"I don't mind have fun!" I interupted, he spun round to face me and i saw Carlisle and Emmett smile. "We can manage one night without you, Can't we Renesmee?" I asked Renesmee looking down and smiling at her.**

**"Yes dad, you should go" she smild at Edward, then up at me, with me still smiling. I could see the worry in his eyes, he didn't really want to leave us.**

**"Are you sure?" he asked almost pleading.**

**"Yes!" we both replied together. I heard Emmett and Carlisle chuckle quietly behind him, then Emmett stepped forward and put his hand on Edward's shoulder.**

**"Well Thats settled, come on" Emmett let go of Edward shoulder and turned toward the door with Carlisle following him close behind, they both darted out the door. Edward however darted in front of me. He pulled me close into a hug and whispered in my ear.**

**"Are you absolutly sure?" He whispered.**

**"Its only for one night and you'll be having too much fun to miss me!" I smiled at him.**

**"I'll always miss you no matter where I am or what i'm doing!" he explained and then lifted up my chin and kissed me swiftly but subtly on the lips, then pulled me close again, with no intensions of letting me go, so for the first time i had to pull him away from me.**

**"Go on, go" I laughed especially at the look on his face, then he bent down to Renesmee,**

**"Be good and look after your mother for me" he kissed the top of her head and got on his feet.**

**"Yes I will dad!" she sang, he turned towards the door, befor he jumped out the door into the purpilish forest he turned back to smile at us then disappeared in to the night.**

**After about and hour of talking with Alice, Esme and Rosalie. Me and alice took Renesmee back to the cottage to sleep. As soon as Renesmee had grabbed a snack from our kitchen she said goodnight to us both and went to bed with no aguments, not like any other child her age who would argue until they got their way. After she went to bed me and Alice sat and talked for the best part of the night. She asked me questions but one of them was soo different from all the others that were about what I liked about being a vampire which i replied with things such as the brilliant hearing,the sight and the sense of smell, but it does have its downpoints aswell like the burning sensation you get when your around humans.**

**"What do you miss about being human?" Alice asked curious.**

**"Urm, I think...the softer skin, maybe?" I replied not exactly sure, the night dragged on after that so I allowed Alice to do my hair. "So where's Jasper tonight?" I asked hopefully to start a new conversation.**

**"He's visiting Peter and Charlotte, he'll be back tommorrow" She smiled.**

**We started planning out our day ahead as the dawn started breaking into the horizon.**

**"I was thinking about asking Rosalie if she will come with me and Renesmee company seeing as Edward usally comes with us" I started.**

**"Well after you have been hunting, do you and Renesmee want to come shopping with me?" Alice asked hopeful.**

**"Sure, What time?"**

**"Oh, about two 'o' clock"**

**"Okay" Then I heard Renesmee getting up, she walked in, still in her pj's.**

**"Hey mom, auntie Alice" Renesmee trilled.**

**"Hey, are you hungry?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, starving!"**

**"Theres some cereal in the cupboard," she walked through to the kitchen a about five minuets later she walked back into the living room with a bowlful of cereal and a glass of orange juice, she sat on the floor in front of the table facing us, we were sitting on one of the two loveseats, still in yesterdays clothes.**

**"Thanks" she added as she sat down.**

**"Fancy Going hunting today, Jacob can come if you want!" I asked,**

**"Yeah, sure" she smiled**

**"Then we are going shopping with alice, is that ok?"**

**"Sure, i'd love to get some new clothes!" she smiled, after she'd eaten, she jumped up and took her dishes into the kitchen, washed them, then darted to get dressed. At that point I decided to go get dressed, Alice followed me to the bedroom and as i went to the closet to choose my outfit, she sat patiently on my bed. As soon as i was dressed we darted back to the living room, to where Renesmee was waiting.**

**We darted into the forest, reaching the river in a matter of minuets, I gathered Renesmee up in my arms and me and Alice jumped at the same time over the river. Jacob was by the house as usual, I set Renesmee down on her feet and she darted toward Jacob as soon as she reached him she jumped into his arms. Alice and I carried on to the house at top speed as we got to the front door, I found that Jasper was back and waiting for Alice by the front door, she kissed him and gave him a hug and started asking him 100's of questions. I carried on into the house. Esme were watching TV and Rosalie was sat on the stairs thoughtful, I went to sit by her and she snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to me and smiled, I smiled back.**

**"Heya, what are you doing today?" I asked Rosalie hopeful she wasn't doing anything seeing as Emmett was away.**

**"Nothing, you?" she asked.**

**"Well, I was going to ask you whether you would like yo come hunting with me, Renesmee and Jacob?"**

**"Sure, I would love to come, are we going now?"**

**"Yeah, sure, are you ready to go?"**

**"Yeah,sure, lets go!" she leaped of the stairs and took my hand, we both leaped out the door, Renesmee jumped on to Jacob's back, and we all darted into the forest. Jacob and Renesmee split off on their own route while Rosalie and I carried on. We hunted a mountain lion each and a few deer, then after we had finished we went to find Jacob and Renesmee, who had just finished up when we arrived.**

**We darted back to the Cullen household, Rosalie went inside while Jacob and Renesmee said goodbye to each other, Jacob said that he had to discuss something important with Sam, Alpha to Alpha.**

**Renesmee and I walked around to the Garage at a human pace, as we walked into the garage I saw Alice sitting on the hood of her bright yellow Porshe and as soon as she saw us a huge smile broke across her face. But as soon as we all got in the car, Renesmee sitting on the backseat and with me sitting in the passenger side next to Alice. She started the car and as soon as she reached the end of the drive and turned onto the highway she burst into an journey of chat. We spent hours in Olimpia and didn't get back until about ten to ten, as soon as we reached the Cullen family home. I walked in through the front door. Carlisle and Emmett were back.**

**"Hey, did you guys have fun?" I asked**

**"Yeh, we got a few grizzilies!" Emmett laughed.**

**"Where's Edward?"**

**"He's waiting for you at your cottage" Carlisle replied.**

**"Okay, better get going then, Bye!" Renesmee and I turned towards the door. As soon as we were at the river I took Renesmee up in my arms and jumped over the river, I carried her the rest of the way home. We were there in no less than two minuets. I darted into th house and Renesmee turned into the kitchen to get something to eat before she went to bed. I stood by the couch alone but not completly I could sense Edward behind. Before I could turn round he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.**

**"I've missed you so much" He whispered against my neck then kissed it lightly. I spun around and kissed him back on the lips, It felt like I was whole again. He hugged me close, Renesmee walked in, Edward gently let go of me bent down and held out his arms for Renesmee, I smiled. She ran and jumped into his arms with a huge smile on her face, She hugged him as tightly as she could then we bothe put her to bed, kissed her goodnight and then we both went back to the living room.**

**"Want to watch a DVD?" I asked after a minute of silence, I walked over to the shelves in which the DVD's were.**

**"Sure, choose one" he replied as he lay across the couch, I picked a random DVD and popped it in the player, then I went over to the couch he was lay on, lifted up his head and put it on my lap. He started the movie, I stroked his hair as we watched the film. But about ten minutes into the movie I could feel his eyes on me, I looked down his eyes were gentle and kind.**

**"What?" I asked smiling,**

**"Nothing, just wondering how something as beautiful as you, could love me!" he replied, smiling.**

**"You are the most beautifullest thing in my world and always will be!"**

**"And you the same to me" We didn't watch the rest of the movie just sat there in silence for the rest of the night talking about random thing and we both planned to take Renesmee to see Charlie in the morning.**

**The next day, we kept to our plan and took Renesmee to see Charlie. He wasn't expecting us, so he was suprised but happy when he saw us turn onto the drive. He opened the door as soon as we knocked.**

**"Hi dad" I sang as soon as he grinned.**

**"Hello Bella, Edward and little Renesmee, I wasn't expecting you all today. You should of rang first but all the same its good to see you" he continued smiling as we walked into the house.**

**"Sorry Charlie, we wanted to suprise you" Edward smiled innocently at him and he smiled back.**

**"Hello Grandpa" Renesmee chimed as she went to hug him.**

**"Hello" he replied in a lovey-dovey tone. The hours passed quickly after talking about so many things, the burning sensation in my throat didn't bother me as much as it use to. We said our goodbye's to Charlie as we climbed into our car, with Renesmee in the back asleep. We waved goodbye to Charlie as we rounded the corner.**

**"Well, that was interesting" I implied after a few moments.**

**"Hmmm...Very interesting...His thoughts were facinating but not as facinating as yours" I wanted to blush, but of course that was impossible. I smiled at him, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to kiss my forehead.**


	2. bad news for bella

**Chapter 41: Bad news**

**The day passed as quickly as ever. This morning was bright and sunny, no public areas today. I might ask Edward if we can go to our meadow and leave Renesmee with Alice, i'm sure she'd love some quality time with her neice. I got dressed into a blue top with short sleeves and cropped white jeans and trainers. I went to see if Renesmee was up yet and I found her still asleep so I left her with no disturbance. I skipped to the living room and sat on the couch, I picked up the newspaper which was lying on the table in front of me, and flipped it open, the first headline I saw was 'Forks cop dies' after that I folded it back up and chucked it back onto the table and grabbed the tv remote and switched on the tv, I left it on the first program that came up which was an old sitcom called 'Old days'.**

**After about ten minutes Edward walked in, I had no idea where he had been probably discussing something with Carlisle or one of his brothers, and came sat by me and started chuckling, I looked up at him as he lifted me up and sat me down onto his lap.**

**"Why are you watching this?" he asked curiousity reaching his face.**

**"Nothing else to do" I replied, getting a shocked expression from him.**

**"What would you like to do today"**

**"Can we go and see Charlie again please?"**

**"Okay, but why we only saw him yesterday?"**

**"Is it a crime to see your father more than once a week?"**

**"No, okay go get Renesmee up" I jumped up and skpped to Renesmee's room, to find that she was already up and dressed and sitting on her bed reading an anthology volume, she looked up as I watched her by the door.**

**"Hi mom" she chimed**

**"Hey, up for going to see your grandpa again today?"**

**"Yeah, sure" she got up and went to her closet, I walked back into the living room and Edward was still sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and he looked upset.**

**"What's up?" he placed the newspaper back onto the table and looked over towards me.**

**"Come over here, love" I walked over to him and he pulled me down onto his lap, "Something has happened to Charlie"**

**"What's happened!" I was worried now his expression was worried and sad. "Edward, tell me please"**

**"Okay.......Well......He died last night......He had a heart attack while he was asleep" he looked at me and I was frozen and I couldn't speak "Bella, i'm so sorry" I still couldn't speak "Bella.....?" I started to get up but he grabbed my hand "Bella!" he was worried now.**

**"I'm sorry Edward i've got to be alone" I turned for the door, Edward stood up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around to face him, he was staring at me looking worried still.**

**"Bella...please don't leave"**

**"I'm sorry, I have to for a while, goodbye" I stretched up on my toes and touched my lips to his and then bolted into the forest.**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**I stayed away for a couple of days, I had reached Houston before I decided to turn back, I was missing Renesmee and Edward. I darted home and got changed into some new clothes, no one was there. I sat on our bed thinking of ways I could apologize, a few minutes later I heard the front door open and I could smell Edward and Nessie's scent, I heard the tv switch on and a few seconds later Edward walked through the door, he smiled and was pleased I was back "Edward...!" I smiled, he came and wrapped his arms around my waist.**

**"Hey,love, I understand why you went away, I suppose I would have done the same thing, if I was in your situation" he kissed the top of my head "But I have missed you"**

**"I've really missed you too" I kissed his jaw.**

**"Just never do it again, well not anytime soon" he laughed**

**"Okay" I smiled up at him "um...Does Nessie know about Charlie?"**

**"Yes Alice and Jasper explained it to her and she understands and she knows why you went away, thats why we are going to do something to take your mind off it" he replied with a smile touching his lips, which made me smile. "I know we haven't been in a while, and I said we'll have to do something as a small family, so how do you feel about taking Nessie to our meadow?" he asked.**

**"Okay, I think she'd like that, is it sunny up there today?" I sang**

**"Yes, it should be"  
"Okay, lets go!" I jumped up and he took my hand and we both darted down stairs to get Renesmee.**


	3. Our meadow

**Chapter 42: Our Meadow**

**We all darted into the forest heading north, with Renesmee on my back. In a matter of minutes we were at our meadow, it looked even more beautiful now than it did before.**

**"Beautiful," I managed to choke out, I was utterly speechless, so I didn't have many words to describe it I could see every detail in high definition; each petal on every flower so clearly.**

**"Yes but not as beautiful as you," Edward interrupted my descriptions.**

**"Or Renesmee," I said and she smiled.**

**"Thank you mom," she jumped off my back.**

**Edward unbuttoned his shirt and went to lie in the sunlight in the meadow; Renesmee ran to the nearest tree and started to climb.**

**"Be careful!" I warned and I think I saw her nod. I skipped to Edwards's side and sat next to him, I started to trace the planes on his chest. He smiled and opened his eyes.**

**"Oh, sorry, did I disturb you?" I asked**

**"No, no, it feels nice," he replied as he sat up and pulled me onto his lap, he hugged me close and then Nessie ran over and sat on my lap.**

**We played a game of tag together, first Nessie was on, she caught Edward and then he chased me round the field then finally leaped towards me, sending us both crashing onto the floor laughing, then he kissed me lightly before getting up with me in his arms, and spun me around, then he set me back on my feet. He then picked up Nessie and started spinning her around; she burst out into giggles. After he set her down we all were smiling; we were one happy family because we had each other.**

**We dashed back to the house at top speed. Renesmee went to tell Alice about our afternoon. Edward and I went up to his bedroom, Edward put on the stereo and then went to sit on the leather couch and I went to sit in the middle of the big white bed which was still there from when I spent nights supposedly with Alice, or that's what Charlie thought anyway, hmm Charlie, I miss him.**

**"Want to go to Port Angeles tonight?" Edward asked interrupting my sadness.**

**"Sure," I replied. I started to fiddle with my ring. "But who will look after Renesmee?" I looked up at him.**

**"I asked Alice and Esme if they'd like to look after her and they agreed so quickly that I couldn't say anymore," he grinned, which made me smile back. He got up and walked towards me, he held out his hand, "ready to go?" I took his hand and we both darted downstairs to say goodbye to Nessie, we'd be sure she would be asleep when we got back.**

**"Nessie, your dad and I are going out for a while so Auntie Alice and Grandma Esme will look after you, okay," I smiled at her as I went to hug her.**

**"Okay mom, I'll miss you!" She smiled back and hugged me tightly.**

**"Just be good okay," I kissed her cheek and got up, Edward leant down and kissed her forehead.**

**"Goodnight," he slowly got up. We waved goodbye to her as we walked out the front door and walked round to the garage, we both got in to our Mercedes and pulled out of the garage.**

**We arrived in Port Angeles. First Edward wanted to watch a film together. The first part we watched together in silence and then all the way through the second part we talked because we got bored. Then because Edward knows me so well, we went to a bookstore. I bought a few books, some Edward thought I was boring but I didn't care. As we left the bookstore, I got a shock, when I saw those strangers that rounded me up last time I was here while I was human, before Edward came and saved me, I don't even want to know what would of happened if Edward hadn't cared so much about me. Edward and I were stood under the light of the bookstore door, and one of them obviously had recognised me because he shouted over.**

**"Hey sugar, we haven't seen you around here for a while," Edward let out a low harsh growl.**

**"Edward, let me handle this," I giggled a little bit, I looked up at him and smiled, he looked confused "Trust me," I let go of his hand and walked over to the group of the same men that had tried to hurt me while I was human.**

**"Hey beautiful," The small one touched my back, I heard a low sharp hiss from Edward, so I grabbed hold of his hand and flung him into the nearest car, then I heard Edward chuckle behind me. The tallest one put his hand on my shoulder so I spun round and kicked him in the groin, the rest of them ran off even the smallest one who I flung into the car got up and fled, all except the guy crying on the floor. I walked back towards Edward grinning.**

**"See, I told you I could look after myself," His arms wrapped around my waist.**

**"Hmm... Well done," He kissed my forehead and glanced over to the guy lying on the floor crying. "Ooh... That's going to hurt for a couple of weeks,"**

**"Oops I guess I forgot my own strength, especially against humans,"**

**"It's okay, he deserved it," he chuckled. "Ready to go home,"**

**"Hmm... I think so," we walked back to the car smiling he opened my door for me and I slid in, he shut the door and was at my side in no more than two seconds. We were home in ten minutes because of Edwards fast driving. We got Nessie and I carried her home sleeping in my arms. I put her to bed and walked into our bedroom where Edward was waiting by the window. I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.**

**"Zafrina, Siobhan and Liam are coming tomorrow and so are Kate and Garrett. While they're here do you want to do some training with you shield?" he came and lay next to me on the bed.**

**"Yeah, ok," I replied my mind on other things.**

**"What's the matter love?" he asked the worry touching his voice.**

**"Nothing, just thinking about Charlie," he propped himself up on his elbow so he could take a better look at my face.**

**"Everything will be alright, love," he pulled me close, I was about to answer but my lips where suddenly very busy, he held me close for about ten minutes until I decided to get up. "Where are you going?" he asked surprised.**

**"I'm going to watch a DVD, want to come and watch it with me?"**

**"Sure!" He was out of the room before me and when I reached the living room, he was sitting on the couch.**

**"What do you want to watch?" I asked.**

**"You choose," he smiled up at me. I went to the DVD shelf and picked one at random and slipped it into the DVD player and then went to sit on the couch beside him. I lay a cushion on my lap and Edward lay down and lay his head on the cushion. About thirty minutes into the movie, there was a quiet knock on the door.**

**"Alice and Jasper are here," Edward said as I tried to get up "Don't get up," he paused the movie and smiled gently. "Come in," he said in calm and relaxed voice, his head still lay on my lap. Alice danced through the front door followed by Jasper.**

**"Hi Bella, Edward!" she chimed.**

**"Hi guys," Jasper greeted smiling, after Alice.**

**"They said they wanted to come and hang out with us for a couple of nights and I said it was okay, do you mind?" Edward still had that gentle smile on his face. I looked towards Alice and she was beaming at me.**

**"Okay," I smiled.**

**"Thank you Bella," Alice rejoiced. **

**"Alice what did you bring," eyeing the small boxes she was holding.**

**"Umm...We brought a few games if you would like to play?" They laughed. "We brought Twister, Articulate and Monopoly...Oh were you watching a film before we came?" Jasper replied.**

**"No it's okay," I grinned towards Alice. "Can we play Twister?" Edward and Jasper looked at each other warily. I giggled.**

**"Please!" I pleaded.**

**"Please!" Alice joined in.**

**"Okay!" the boys gave in together, Alice and I burst out laughing.**

**"Edward against Jasper first!" Alice chimed. The look on their faces, shock, horror made me giggle, Edward and Jasper smiled at me.**

**Jasper won their game then it was me against Alice, we both laughed too much and we both ended up lying on the floor, so neither of us won our game. We kept playing against each other, Edward won against Alice and then I played Jasper and I won. In the end we all ended up on the floor laughing so hard non-of us could speak.**

**"That was really fun!" I managed to say in between laughs. Edward sat up and pulled me onto his lap and hugged me close.**

**"It was," he whispered in my ear, and then he kissed my jaw and then my throat and then rested his head on my shoulder.**

**The morning finally dawned.**

**"Alice," I said as I got up and headed towards the bedroom.**

**"Yes," she trilled.**

**"Will you help me pick my outfit today?" A huge smile broke across her face, she jumped and skipped to my bedroom, I turned towards Edward and he smiled at me. "Don't you have to get Nessie up?" I smiled back. "So we can go and see our visitors?"**

**"Okay!" He got up and was at my side in a flash, he walked with me until we reached Nessie's bedroom, then I carried on walking to our bedroom. Alice was sat on my bed with two outfits next to her, one was jeans and a T-shirt the other was a skirt and a blouse. I chose the jeans and the T-shirt.**

**"Thank you Alice****,****" I smiled at her and gave her a hug. We sat on the bed for a minute and then Renesmee came through the door followed by Edward, she sat in between Alice and me. Edward went to change into some new clothes.**

**When we were all ready, we all darted back to the house. Jacob was waiting on the back step oblivious until we jumped over the river, then he jumped to his feet with a large grin on his face. As we reached the house I could smell their scents, obviously our visitors had arrived. **


	4. Practice

**Chapter 43: Practice**

**Jacob and Renesmee stayed outside, while we entered the house and there they were, Kate and Garrett sitting on the couch with Carlisle and Zafrina, Siobhan and Liam sitting at the dining room table with Esme, Rose and Emmett.**

**As we entered the house, Edward stayed by my side, while Alice and Jasper drifted upstairs probably to get changed. Kate was the first one to greet me with her should-have-knocked-me-out-handshake but because of my shield I was protected. Garrett hugged me and shook Edwards's hand and then let Zafrina, Siobhan and Liam greet us, after all the hellos I'd noticed that Alice and Jasper had returned from upstairs.**

**Edward, Kate, Garrett and I went to sit on the couch together followed by Rosalie and Emmett.**

**"Did you have any plans today, Edward?" Kate asked politely with a voice of reasoning.**

**"Well I did plan, since your all here whether you would like to help Bella improve on her training?" he replied in a persuasive tone.**

**"Yes I would love to help!" Kate trilled. I knew she wouldn't pass on an invitation to use her power to its extreme.**

**"Zafrina, Siobhan, Liam?" he asked.**

**"Sure," Zafrina smiled.**

**"Sure," Siobhan agreed.**

**"Sure," Liam grinned. They all smiled at me with joy in their eyes.**

**"Emmett, Rosalie?" he asked joyfully.**

**"Sure," They replied almost singing.**

**"Carlisle, Esme" he asked.**

**"Sure," they stood by the piano, smiling. "We would love to help,"**

**"Alice and Jasper," he asked finally.**

**"Sure," they danced around the room.**

**"Renesmee and Jacob are coming too," Edward smiled directly at me.**

**"Where are we going to do my training?" I asked pleased.**

**"In the baseball clearing," he replied, smiling at me. We all filed out of the back door, to where Jacob and Renesmee were waiting. Renesmee jumped on Jacob's back and then we all started running in the direction of the baseball clearing.**

**We all reached the clearing with minutes to spare.**

**"Everyone except for Bella and Kate, make a large circle around Bella!" Zafrina sang in her mellow voice. I stood in the middle of the huge circle with everyone's eyes on me, I felt like I was going to blush, I spun around until I met Edwards gaze and smiled, he smiled back.**

**"First we'll try it with individuals and then we'll practice the group shield, ok?" she looked at me with a trusting smile.**

**"Okay, let's go," I smiled back.**

**"Emmett," Zafrina called, and Emmett came and stood in front of me. I placed my hand in the middle of his back and concentrated while Kate slowly put her hand on his shoulder.**

**"Can you feel anything?" Kate asked Emmett.**

**"Nope only Bella's hand on my back," Emmett smiled.**

**"Jasper," Zafrina called; I did the same thing as I did to Emmett, and I put my hand on his back and concentrated.**

**"Can you feel anything?" Kate asked Jasper.**

**"No," he smiled and turned round. "Well done Bella!" I kept it up for everyone but it's time to practice the group shield.**

**"Everyone line up next to Bella," Kate commanded. Edward stood next to me, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. "Put your hand up when you get your sight back." Everyone's face went blank including Jacob's and Renesmee's, I pushed my shield out and Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper blinked and put their hand up, then Carlisle and Esme and eventually the rest. **

**"Well done Bella," Zafrina and Kate cheered together. Edward kissed my cheek.**

**"Well done," he whispered in my ear. Alice and Jasper came and hugged me too.**

**When we got back to the Cullen house it was late.**

**"I think we should..." I started.**

**"That's a good idea," Edward finished.**

**"Are you alright with us staying with you again?" Alice chimed.**

**"Yeah, are you coming with us now?" I replied**

**"Yeah, if you don't mind,"**

**"No, no, come on then," I smiled. **

**"Come on Jasper,"**

**We all ran back to the cottage and I put Renesmee to bed and walked into the living room, where Alice, Jasper and Edward were talking.**

**"What so you want to do tonight?" Alice asked.**

**"Can we watch a film?" I asked.**

**"Sure! What film?"**

**"You choose," I answered. She got up and skipped across the room, and chose a horror, I think. She walked over to the TV, popped the disk in the DVD player and skipped back to sit next to Jasper, Edward and I were huddled together on the other loveseat. He hit play, I was right about the film being a horror it was about what goes bump in the night and silly school girls who always end up getting killed, I was never really into horror films like this, I looked up at Edward he didn't look like he was going to enjoy it at all, I saw him close his eyes. So Instead of watching the film, I stared up at his face. I focused on moving my shield away from me so Edward could hear my thoughts, I then thought of what to say, _I really don't like this film but I don't want to disturb Alice and Jasper, are you enjoying it?_ I waited for him to answer, he opened his eyes and gazed into my eyes for a moment and then bent his head down to my ear.**

**"No, I'm not, do you want to go for a walk?" He whispered.**

**"Yes," I replied. We got up and Alice watched us. "Look after Renesmee for a while will you, you can still watch the film," I whispered to her, she nodded and smiled. Edward and I walked out into the purplish darkness of the forest.**

**"Why don't you like that film?" I was curious.**

**"It reminds me of the monsters our race really is****,****" he replied.**

**"But our family aren't monsters****,****" I stood in front of him staring deeply into his eyes.**

**"Okay fine our family aren't, you have a point****,****" he smiled.**

**"Thank you****,****" I smiled.**

**"I'm glad you let me read your mind sometimes you know****,****" he smiled.**

**"Oh...Why are you glad?"**

**"Because it drove me to near insanity and beyond not knowing what you were really thinking****,****" he smiled.**

**"I never thought I would ever be this happy****,****" I smiled back. "And I never want to leave you, again****,****" he smiled wider. Then he went back into a crouch, his smile widened to a grin and then I knew what was coming.**

**"You wouldn't!" I laughed, he pounced and I flew behind him. "Can't catch me****,****" I giggled.**

**"I believe I can" he chuckled. He chased after me like he had in the meadow, he leaped and we ended up in a heap, laughing on the floor.**

**"Told you****,****" he sounded smug. I laughed again, we both got up and walked into the cottage, and we decided to bear the rest of the film. So we sat huddled together on the loveseat. Then Alice and Jasper got up.**

**"We're going to see Renesmee but we won't wake her****,****" Alice smiled. They disappeared from the living room leaving Edward and me alone. Edward stopped the film. It went quiet, Edward held me tighter.**

**"I never thought I could be this happy with anyone but you, I love you!" he said breaking the silence.**

**"I love you too!" I replied.**


	5. Baseball storm

**Chapter 44: Baseball storm**

**Alice sat very still on the couch; Jasper and Edward were sitting outside watching Renesmee skip along the lawn. I sat on the couch next to Alice, her face was blank, staring into space, and obviously she was seeing something. She blinked and turned towards me smiling.**

**"Fancy playing a game of baseball tonight?" she asked.**

**"Let me guess you saw a storm tonight!" I answered. As I said that Edward, Jasper and Renesmee came inside. "Alice saw a storm tonight and wants to play baseball," I trilled.**

**"Fancy teaching Bella to play?" Alice asked the boys.**

**"Do you want to play Bella?" Edward asked me, I smiled.**

**"Yes," I answered his question.**

**"Cool!" Alice sang, she leaped to her feet "Let's go ask Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie," she grinned.**

**"Let me get dressed and I'll come with you," I grinned back. She skipped with me to the bedroom. She went into my closet and picked my clothes and gave them me. I got dressed quickly and dashed back into the living room. Edward, Jasper and Renesmee were ready to go. I held out my arms for Renesmee and she jumped into them.**

**"Ready?" Edward asked. I nodded. We darted out of the front door and into the forest, in a few minutes we were at the Cullen house. Jacob was at the back door as per usual. We jumped over the river. Renesmee jumped out of my arms and ran across to Jacob and hugged him tightly. Alice darted into the house with Jasper on her heels, to ask the rest of the Cullen's. A few minutes later Alice ran out and stood by me with a huge smile spread across her face.**

**"Let me guess they all said yes," I said after a long minute.**

**"Yes! I need to get an outfit for you, see you later, Jasper are you coming?" She trilled. She and Jasper disappeared towards the garage.**

**"They all said yes to what?" Jacob asked.**

**"We're playing baseball tonight," Edward answered.**

**"What's so special about tonight?" He was confused.**

**"There's a storm!" I answered him. "Do you want to come, to keep Renesmee company?" I asked.**

**"Sure, sure," he replied, "what time are you going?"**

**"About six," Edward answered.**

**"Okay," Jacob grabbed Renesmee and started spinning her around. **

**I ran into the forest and climbed the nearest tree, I heard Edward close behind me. I sat on a low branch, looking down at Edward, he was smiling, a flash of white teeth gleaming in the escaping sunlight, which was glinting from the dark clouds.**

**Alice called me from inside the house, about ten minutes before we were due to leave for the clearing. Edward followed me to her bedroom; she was waiting outside her door.**

**"Wait out here," she hissed at Edward. She pulled me through her door and slammed it shut in Edwards's face. "I hope you like you baseball outfit, It's only right that you have a baseball outfit now you're an official Cullen," She smiled then handed it to me, I quickly dressed.**

**"Wow, thanks Alice, I love it, you're the best sister ever!" I hugged her.**

**"Well I try my best," she giggled. "Everyone's ready to go," she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, I grabbed Edward's hand, he was already dressed and we ran to meet the rest of the family.**

**When we got to the clearing, Carlisle started marking out the bases.**

**"Hey Bella, do you want to bat?" Rosalie asked, offering me a bat.**

**"Sure," I answered taking it "Thanks,"**

**"It's time" Alice called. Everyone took his or her positions. Rosalie was first to bat, she hit it so hard, and she ran the whole way round the pitch. She smiled at me **

**"Home run!" Esme called "Bella you're up****,****" she smiled. I stepped up to the plate, Alice threw me the ball, I've never been very good at sports, but I actually hit the ball as hard as I could. As I ran, I saw Edward had disappeared. Then I saw the ball cutting through the air toward Esme. I slid to reach the plate and I touched it before she did. "Well done Bella****,****" Esme cheered. I turned towards Edward, he was back now in the middle of the outfield with Emmett and I saw him smile at me. The game continued well into the darkness. On the way back Edward****,**** Renesmee and me split off from the others and went home to our little cottage, to put Renesmee to bed. We went back into the living room. Edward grabbed me from behind, put his arms around my waist, resting his head upon my shoulder.**

**"I never complimented you on your outfit****,****" he whispered in my ear. "You look amazing!"**

**"Thank you!" I turned my head to kiss his cheek. "That game was really, really fun****,****" I commented.**

**"I'm glad you liked it****,****" he replied. I didn't want to let go of him ever. I pulled him over to the couch; I pushed my shield away from me,**

_**I never want to be away from you ever, no matter the circumstances**_**.**

**"Me neither****,****" he whispered and pulled me closer kissing my jaw.**


	6. Holiday

**Chapter 45: Holiday**

**A few days passed, Renesmee stayed with Jacob and Alice while Edward and I went hunting. I took down a mountain lion. After I'd bled it dry, I was quite full so I went to find Edward. He had already eaten and was sat on a low branch of a nearby tree.**

**"Ready to go home," I smiled at him. He jumped down and took my hand. When we reached our cottage, Edward unlocked the door and I pulled him to the sofa and sat down.**

**"I was thinking..." I started. "Can we take Renesmee to see Zafrina?"**

**"You want to go to the Amazon?" He replied.**

**"Yes I was thinking you, Alice, Jasper and I could take Renesmee to see her and her coven"**

**"But, why?"**

**"Well we haven't been on holiday in a while, Renesmee has wanted to see Zafrina and I want to too and also I know that you and Jasper like the idea of the hunting possibilities, it could offer!" I smiled.**

**"Yes I suppose, I think Alice and Jasper will love to go, Alice probably has had a vision by now!" He smiled back, just then the front door opened and Alice and Jasper appeared with grins on both of their faces.**

**"Guess you saw our decisions then," I smiled towards them.**

**"Yes," Alice grinned wider.**

**"Are you coming with us then?"**

**"YES!" They both laughed. "By the way I called Zafrina and they said we're welcome anytime soon and she'll set her place up for us!" Alice continued.**

**"Guess I'll have to book the plane tickets, Jasper?" He kissed the top of my head and then he and Jasper disappeared into the kitchen. Renesmee walked into the living room where Alice and I were sat; Renesmee had been out all day with Jake.**

**"Hey enjoy your day?" I asked.**

**"Yeah it was great, Hey Auntie Alice," She smiled.**

**"Hi," Alice sang in her high soprano voice. "Guess what!"**

**"What?" Nessie sang.**

**"We're going to the Amazon to visit Zafrina and her coven!" Alice finished.**

**"Really, YAY!" Nessie grinned then came over and hugged me. "When are we going?"**

**"I don't know yet your dad is booking plane tickets," I answered. Edward and Jasper darted back into the room, looking pleased.**

**"We're leaving in three days," Edward smiled.**

**"I'll call Zafrina and tell her, she will be happy!" Alice grabbed Jaspers hand. "Come on Jasper we have to pack," then they both darted out of the front door. Renesmee drifted to the couch and switched on the TV. I drifted towards the kitchen with Edward close behind me.**

**"We should take some human food with us for Renesmee," I pointed out and he nodded. "Are you looking forward to going?" **

**"Yes, all the new wide variety of animals and the jungle is massive. Are you looking forward to going?" He asked.**

**"Yes because I'll have more time to practice pushing my shield away from me!" I tried to push my shield away and I succeeded just to think _and to have more time to spend with you_, then it snapped back.**

**He pulled me close and his cool breath rushed across my face and then he crushed his lips to mine, and then pulled away, long enough to say, "I love you!" Then he pulled me back against him.**

**Edward and I stayed in the kitchen for a while, and then we both skipped to the living room where Renesmee was still watching TV. She was watching a documentary on tigers. Edward went and sat next to Nessie. I strolled to our bedroom; I got changed into some denim shorts and a thin blouse just to wear around the house this evening. I went and lay on the bed, looking and tracing the patterns on the sky blue ceiling. I kept practising pushing my shield away from me and I was successful with each attempt. I heard a knock at the door, I pushed my shield away from me and thought _come in_, in my mind, the next second Edward walked in through the door.**

**"Alice and Jasper just picked Renesmee up, apparently their going to pick out clothes for the holiday and to give us some alone time," Edward smiled.**

**"That was nice of them," I grinned back. He was at my side in an instant; he suddenly picked me up. "What are you doing?" I asked surprised.**

**"Do you want to play vampire tag?"**

**"Sure, how do you play?"**

**"Well, it's a lot like a normal game of tag, but we're faster and stronger!" He laughed.**

**"Okay, you're it!" He set me down on my feet and I darted towards the front door. I think he gave me a head start, I pranced around the garden, and then he leaped out of the front door with a huge smile on his face. He darted towards me at top speed, I delicately moved to the side and Edward landed in a crouch behind me. I laughed as he turned around to face me with a huge grin on his face, he pounced at me again and I just stood very still and surrendered. We both fell to the floor. I was still laughing, then Edward joined in. "Well that was fun!" I giggled.**

**"Yes, very entertaining!" he rolled over onto his back chuckling. I then realised Edward had unbuttoned his shirt while we were playing, so his chest was glowing under the white, bright moon. I sat up and started to trace the planes on his chest. I could feel his eyes on my face, so I looked down at his face; he was smiling. "That feels nice." It then started to rain for the first time in weeks. Edward got up with me and we both darted inside the house.**

**"I suppose we better start packing," I said.**

**"Yeah suppose we better had," he smiled. He gathered me up in his arms and flew to our bedroom where he set me back down onto my feet. We both walked to our closet and Edward got our suitcase down from the top of the wardrobe and set it down on the floor. I placed my new clothes in first then Edward's new clothes that Alice and I had picked, and then he zipped it up and put it next to the bedroom door.**

**"I can't believe we're going tomorrow," I went and sat in the middle of the bed and Edward sat beside me.**

**"Alice will be here in a minute with Jasper and Renesmee, they've packed Renesmee's clothes and theirs and are staying here tonight, ready to leave in the morning," he smiled and then I heard them come in through the front door, I went to greet them, Edward was behind me carrying our suitcase, ready to put in the car, Jasper's going to drive tomorrow.**

**"Hey guys," I greeted them, they smiled and Renesmee jumped into my arms. Jasper and Edward disappeared to put our bags in the car. Alice and Nessie and I went to the kitchen to pack Renesmee some food for the journey tomorrow.**

**"Would you like to choose your own food for tomorrow?" I asked Renesmee, she smiled and jumped out of my arms and ran to the cupboard. She passed me a few chocolate bars and some stuff to make sandwiches. Alice made the sandwiches while I packed the rest of her food, and then packed the sandwiches. I ran out to the car to stick the bag in the boot with the rest of the luggage. I found Jasper and Edward talking about something; I left them to talk and ran back inside to join Alice and Renesmee. Renesmee asked us if we would play snap with her, so we did, wasn't really fair that Alice could foresee the cards but she let Renesmee win and so did I. Then it was time for Renesmee to go to bed, so Alice put her to bed. Alice and I decided to watch a movie; It was a comedy film that Alice loved. About halfway through the movie Jasper and Edward came and sat beside us. Edward pulled me close and kissed the top of my head, I rested my head on his chest.**

**"Are we all ready to go in the morning? Passports and tickets?" I whispered**

**"Yes, we are, don't worry," Edward whispered back. "I love you!"**

**"I love you too!"**

**The next morning, everything was packed. Renesmee was still sleeping when Edward put her in the car. Edward and I sat in the back of the car with Renesmee next to me so I was sat in the middle, while Alice sat with jasper in the front of the car.**

**About halfway through our journey to the airport, Renesmee woke up. She smiled and stared out of her window at the flashing images outside. We got to the airport in at least an hour and went to see whether our plane in yet. Renesmee ate while Edward went to the ticket desk, when he came back Renesmee finished eating and put the food away and we went to put our luggage on the belt to be put onto the plane.**

**We were all sat together on the plane, Renesmee by the window, then me and then Edward next to me. Renesmee watched out of the window as we took off, Edward had his arms around me and I lent against him, resting my head on his shoulder.**

**The journey was long but when we finally got off and got our luggage, we found Zafrina waiting for us.**

**After spending a couple of weeks with Zafrina, it was time to leave. We said our goodbyes as we got to the airport. Edward went to see if the plane had come in yet. Renesmee ate a packet of crisps as we put our luggage on the conveyer belt to be loaded onto the plane. We got onto the plane and Renesmee sat by the window again fascinated by the flashing by outside.**

**"Sad to leave?" Edward asked me.**

**"Yes it was fun, being with different friends," I replied holding his hand.**


	7. Old friends

**Chapter 46: Old Friends**

**About a week after we got back, it is a Monday; Renesmee is spending the day with Jacob. And I wanted to stay in the cottage. But I said that Edward should spend some time with Carlisle, but he insisted on staying with me.**

**"I'll probably just do things that will bore you****,****" I smiled.**

**"I doubt that, you never bore me, you fascinate me!" He pulled me close "What were you going to do anyway?"**

**"Well, I was going to email Jessica and Angela but I'm not going to now,"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I wouldn't know what to tell them and because I want to spend the day with you," I pulled myself closer to him and pressed my lips against his, he kissed back. He pulled away smiling.**

**"Well we could go hunting and then spend sometime in the forest****,****" he asked.**

**"That sounds good****,****" I replied smiling back. I hadn't seen my human friends since the wedding, our wedding. Edward would remember every minute of it forever, whereas that memory was fuzzy for me because it is one of my human memories. But I'd always remember days like this, and moments like this.**


	8. Bad

**Chapter 47: Bad**

**This morning I got a call from Phil, I sat very still. When he had finished I put down the phone and sat very still on the couch until it was time to go up to the Cullen house. I said nothing as we ran; when we got there I asked Alice if I could talk to her about something, important privately. She grabbed my hand and led me outside; we both jumped across the river leaving Edward confused and worried. We got far enough away so they couldn't hear us.**

**"What's up?" Alice asked curiously.**

**"I got a phone call this morning," I said.**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella!" She ran and hugged me.**

**"I'm guessing you saw it then,"**

**"I'm guessing you don't know how she died then?"**

**"Phil said she died from loss of blood," I felt confused.**

**"I'm so sorry Bella!"**

**"What? You know what really happened don't you?"**

**"Yes, But you won't like how she really died,"**

**"Tell me! Please Alice," I begged.**

**"She was killed...By a new-born in Florida,"**

**"What!" I gasped; I went very still for a moment. "I need to speak to Edward," I turned and darted back in the direction we came. I heard Alice behind me; we were back at the river in a few minutes, and we both jumped at the same time. Edward was waiting by the back door. Alice continued into the house, I lingered by the river. I didn't want to make Edward feel bad because I was. Edward ran over to me and sat on a nearby rock. He held up his arms, I went to sit on his lap.**

**"What's up love?" He asked worrying.**

**"I got a call this morning," he held me tighter. "My mom died, last week. Phil said she died from loss of blood. Alice told me what it really was. It was a new-born vampire in Florida," I looked down. When I looked up I could see the sadness in his face. This is what I was afraid of.**

**"I'm so sorry, Bella," he kissed my hair.**

**"It's okay, I got over Charlie eventually so I'll get over Renee eventually too, especially because our kind are easily distracted****,****" I smiled and touched my lips to his. "I'm just sad. I can't go to the funeral****,****"**

**"Why can't you go?" Edward asked confused.**

**"Because don't you think people will find it weird and abnormal if we turn up and we all shine like diamonds?" **

**"Ah, but if we all wear black and cover up well, we'll be fine. Alice is already sorting out our outfits,"**

**"Are we all going, including Em, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jazz?"**

**"Yes if that's okay?"**

**"Yes its fine****,****" I hugged myself closer to him "I love you****,****" I mumbled into his chest.**

**"I love you too****,****" he kissed the top of my head.**

**"After this is over, can we go somewhere special for Renesmee to cheer her up and to cheer us up after the funeral?" **

**"Sure****,****" He hugged me closer.**

**A few days later, it was time for us all to go to Florida for Renee's funeral. I sat Renesmee in the back seat of our Mercedes; everyone had already worked out who was going in what car. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were going in Emmett's jeep. Alice and Jasper were travelling with us and Jacob and Seth were meeting us at the airport. After we had packed our suitcases into the car, Alice and Jasper got in next to Renesmee who was still asleep.**

**"It's going to be alright, love****,****" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close, his butterscotch coloured eyes smouldering into mine. I was about to agree but then my lips were very busy, after a few minutes he gently pulled away and smiled, I smiled back.**

**I went and sat in the passenger seat; Jasper and Alice were huddled together, talking. A few seconds later Edward was sat next to me, already turning out of the garage, the same as Carlisle. I stared out of the window for most of the journey, until Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and hugged me close. He looked worried. I didn't want Alice or Jasper to hear, so I pushed my shield away from me. **_**I just miss my mom and my dad; I'll soon get over it. I've just got to get through this funeral; I'm just worried I won't be able to control myself. I know I've got good self-control, but it's still hard **_**he looked at me with a lightened expression.**

**"It's okay, love, It'll be okay****,****" he tried to comfort me.**


	9. Normal but not quite

**Chapter 48: Normal but not quite**

**It is exactly one week since my mother, Renee's funeral. I have decided to go clean my mother's house.**

**"Edward," I called him, because he was outside our cottage with Renesmee.**

**"Yes," he asked from behind me.**

**"I've decided to go to Phoenix for a couple of days, to clean up my mom's place,"**

**"Are you sure, it hasn't been that long since the funeral,"**

**"Yeah I want to do it,"**

**"Okay, well, we'll go in two days,"**

**"No, I want to go alone,"**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know, I feel like it's my responsibility,"**

**"I want to come with you. You know I don't like being away from you for more than twenty four hours." He looked quite sad; he was looking at me his eyes smouldering into mine. I ran over to him and pressed my lips to his, he wrapped his arms around me and refused to let go, he held me as close as he could. He didn't let go of me until Renesmee walked through the front door, and he still left his arms wrapped around me, his eyes still smouldering into mine.**

**"Fine, you can come," I gave in and saw the smile break into his face.**

**"What's going on?" Renesmee asked.**

**"We're going to clean up your grandmother's house, down in Phoenix." Edward surprised her.**

**"Yeah but we leave it until next month, I don't want to do it yet," I pleaded.**

**"Yeah, sure, whenever you're ready," He smiled. Alice came in the front door.**

**"Hey guys, Renesmee are you ready to go?" Alice asked her.**

**"Yeah, sure, we're going shopping, see you later mom, dad!" Renesmee chimed as the turned and darted into the forest.**

**"I'm going to get changed****,****" I walked to our bedroom with Edward at my side. I got changed into shorts and a shirt, just to wear around the house.**

**"You look nice****,****" Edward was sat on the bed, waiting.**

**"Thank you****,****" I replied going to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Want to do some practising on reading my thoughts?" I smiled.**

**"Okay****,****" he smiled back.**

**"But remember I have to concentrate, so no distractions," He nodded. I concentrated on pushing my shield away. I thought about pushing the first time he kissed me as a vampire, and then suddenly I was dragged out of my concentration with a kiss. "Hey!" I laughed.**

**"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, your too tempting****,****" I was about to laugh, but he pushed me down on the bed and then his lips crushed mine with a great amount of enthusiasm.**

**We spent all of the night huddled up talking about everything.**

**"Want to go hunting this morning?" He whispered into my hair.**

**"Okay, is Jacob looking after Renesmee?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, I suppose so****,****" I looked up and he smiled down at me.**

**"Jacob's outside isn't he****,****" I could hear his heartbeat.**

**"Yes****,****" Edward chuckled.**

**"Right, better get up****,****" I tried to get up but his arms restrained me and pulled me back down.**

**"No, you stay here; I'll go give Renesmee to Jacob, okay?" He commanded smiling.**

**"Okay****,****" I kissed him for a brief second then sat on the bed. While he streaked out of the door, five minutes later he ran back through the door and came and sat by me. He lifted my chin and continued kissing me. **


	10. Moving away

**Chapter 49: Moving away**

**"Come on lets go hunting," Edward said slowly pulling away.**

**"Okay," I slowly got up. Edward took my hand and led the way out of the front door and we ran together into the forest.**

**We ate and then ran deeper into the forest.**

"Do you remember when we got married and I was worried about becoming a vampire and killing innocent humans," I started.

**"Yes I remember each moment perfectly," he replied. He pulled me close to him and smiled my favourite smile.**

**"Bella, I need to tell you something," he started.**

**"Sure, go on," I prompted.**

**"In about a week's time Carlisle and Esme said it was time to leave Forks,"**

**"Are we leaving too?"**

**"I was going to ask you, what do you want to do?"**

**"Well, can we go with them?"  
"Okay, if you want to,"**

**"Yes, I'm looking forward to college," I smiled. **

**"I've never seen you so enthusiastic about college before," he chuckled.**

**"Well everything's different now. I'm a vampire with you and I don't have to sleep, so more time to spend with you and Renesmee,"**

**We were back at our cottage by now and we were entering our bedroom.**

**"That is very true; Alice will be here in a minute." I pulled myself closer to him; he kissed the top of my head. I heard Alice and Jasper's footsteps in the living room, I slowly started to get up, Edward grabbed my hand and we walked through to the living room. Alice and Jasper were standing by the front door.**

**"Hey Alice," I greeted her and she smiled widely "Hey Jasper," I smiled.**

**"Hey Bella," Jasper smiled at me.**

**"Jazz...I think we should go tell Carlisle about our plans," Edward said to Jasper. Edward kissed my forehead and smiled and then turned and darted out of the front door with Jasper following, as soon as they were gone Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch.**

**"I saw your decision to move with us all," she started. "And I wanted to discuss something with you,"**

**"Okay, sure what?" I replied**

**"Well, Edward knows and he says it's up to you,"**

**"Spit it out Alice,"**

**"Okay, I know you're thinking of going to college and Jasper and I were wondering whether we could move in with you and Edward to help look after Nessie during the night, so you and Edward can go on night classes for some subjects."**

**"Sure, why wouldn't I want to move in with my favourite sister," I smiled.**

**"Thank you Bella!" She trilled and then suddenly hugged me.**

**"Shall we go up to the house?" I asked.**

**"Yes!" She jumped up and grabbed my hand.**

**We ran into the forest and in a few minutes we were at the river, we jumped over at the same time and darted into the house. The room was empty except for Edward who was sitting at his piano. Alice disappeared upstairs. I went to sit next to Edward.**

**"Well, I said Alice and Jasper could move in with us when we go to college," I started.**

**"Are you sure you want them to?" He asked.**

**"Yes, Alice is my sister and Jasper is my brother technically, do you want them to?"**

**"Yes, Alice can be very annoying, but yes," he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.**

**"When are we going to leave?" I asked breaking the silence.**

**"In a couple of weeks," he answered.**

**"Um...What about Jacob?"**

**"What about him?"**

**"He can't be without Renesmee,"**

**"Oh...I forgot about that..."**

**"He'll have to move with us,"**

**"Yeah, I suppose...We should ask him,"**

**"Ok...But look at it this way, he can look after Renesmee for a bit during the day," I smiled at him.**

**"Yeah, giving us time to be alone," he smiled back, and then touched his lips to mine. I cuddled closer to him, I pulled away after a minute and grabbed his hand and led him toward the door. "Where are we going?" He was curious.**

**"I want to go for a walk with you," I smiled up at him.**

**"Ok, where do you want to go?"**

**"To our meadow,"**

**"Ok."**

**We set off running. I started off ahead, I wanted to race, but then he over took me, we reached our meadow smiling. I took his hand and started walking around our meadow.**

**He pulled me close and lifted my chin up. I pushed my shield away from me, so he could hear my thoughts. _I love you_ I thought. Suddenly it snapped back because he kissed me with such eagerness. After a while he slowly pulled away.**

**"I love you too," he replied to my thought. I smiled and then a ray of sunshine hit us both and we were dazzled by each other.**

**"You're beautiful," I said stroking his face.**

**"Not as beautiful as you," he said holding my face in his hands. We stood there staring into each other's eyes.**

**"Should we go back? Jacob will be back with Renesmee and we should ask him about moving with us,"**

**"Yes, I suppose we should," he replied letting go of my face and taking my hand. **

**We both darted back to the house. Jacob was playing with Renesmee as we jumped over the river.**

**"Hey Jacob," I smiled at him as Renesmee ran over to me. "Hello Renesmee, did you have a good day with Jacob?"**

**"Yes," She put her hand on my cheek and I saw all her memories from today.**

**"Wow, why don't you go and find your grandma,"**

**"Ok," she ran off into the house.**

**"Jacob, can we talk to you?" I asked.**

**"Sure," he came and stood by us.**

**"Well...In a couple of weeks all of us are moving to New Hampshire to go to college, so...We were wondering whether you'd like to come with us and live with us. I'm pretty sure Renesmee would love you to, if you wanted to?"**

**"Um...Yes...Please, if you don't mind?" Jacob smiled.**

**"Well, that settles it then, we're leaving in two weeks, okay," Edward interrupted.**

**"I better get things sorted out and ready, see you later," Jacob ran off into the forest. I turned to Edward and smiled.**

**"Well that's one problem I don't have to worry about," I said.**

**"You don't have to worry about anything, love," he replied. Wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me close, my heart should have been breaking out of my chest at the closeness to him, but we both knew that was impossible now.**

**"Do you miss my heartbeat racing whenever I got close to you?" I asked.**

**"Sort of, It was funny how your heart reacted, but I don't miss anything from when you were human because I still have you and everything I love about you," he kissed my forehead and I smiled up at him.**

**"Hmm… I have an idea," I said.**

**"What?" He asked looking down at me.**

**"Well, you know... Renesmee's never been camping,"**

**"You, want to go camping?"  
"Yes why not?"**

**"No reason but why the sudden interest?"**

**"I just think it sounds fun!" I smiled and he smiled back.**

**"Fancy going camping tomorrow, then?"**

**"Sure, can we go get a new tent from the Newton shop?"**

**"Why there?" He was curious.**

**"I haven't seen Mrs Newton in a while,"**

**"Okay then, let's go." We ran around to the garage. Jasper was polishing his motorbike; the one Edward bought him. "Hey Jasper,"**

**"Hey Edward, Bella," he smiled. We both got into our car and Edward turned out of the garage. **

**We reached the Newton's shop with minutes to spare. We walked into the shop; Mrs Newton was behind the counter, all dolled up.**

**"Hey Mrs Newton," I called; she looked up from her magazine and smiled.**

**"Bella, is that you?" She replied, "Mike!"**

**"What mom?" Mike answered as he came in through the back door.**

**"Look who's here," she replied.**

**"Hey Mike," I smiled.**

**"Bella!" He smiled back "Hi Edward,"**

**"Hi Mike," He replied casually.**

**"What did you come in for?" He asked.**

**"We came to by a tent," I replied.**

"**We're thinking of taking our daughter camping," Edward added, Mike's jaw dropped.**

**"You have a daughter now?" He asked,**

**"Yes her name is Renesmee," I answered. He smiled then I heard his father shout from the back door.**

**"Well, bye Bella, Edward," he smiled then turned and ran out the back door. I turned to Edward and he already had a tent, he grabbed my hand and we walked to the counter. Once we'd paid for it, we said goodbye to Mrs Newton and walked back to the car. He put the flat pack tent in the back of the car.**

**"He still fancies you," Edward laughed, I giggled. Then I jumped into the passenger seat; he was sat next to me in seconds.**

**"Do you think Renesmee will like camping?" I asked, changing the subject.**

**"Yes I suppose so, she loves being with us," he smiled. "Are you looking forward to camping?"**

**"Yes, I love doing things where I can spend time with my beautiful daughter and my lovely husband," I smiled back then leant across and kissed him gently on the lips then pulled away, and then I saw Mike watching us. I smiled and waved at him. **

**Once Edward was back on the highway, I burst out giggling. "He looked unhappy,"**

**"Yeah he always has while I'm with you," Edward smiled.**

**We drove back to the Cullen house; we pulled into the garage. As Edward pulled the tent out of the back of the car, Emmett walked into the garage.**

**"Hey guys, going camping?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, we're taking Renesmee," Edward replied. As we walked out of the garage, Edward wounded his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Want to see if this tent works?" He smiled.**

**"Okay, race you to the baseball clearing," I smiled back, and then I darted off into the forest. I think he was giving me a head start but he soon caught up with me but I reached the clearing first. "Beat you!" I smiled. He pulled me close and kissed me and didn't stop, I had to pull away with a laugh. "Come on, you can show me how to put a tent up," I smiled.**

**"You've never put a tent up?" He questioned.**

**"I've never been camping as such, no." Suddenly I had a rush of sharp memories of Victoria and I felt sick, but I still smiled at Edward.**

**"Okay," he smiled back, I laughed, and the memories were gone. He started tipping the tent stuff out of the bag and started putting it together with me helping. It only took us a couple of minutes. I took a step inside. It was big and roomy. Renesmee will love it. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder then my neck and finally my jaw and then rested his head on my shoulder. I pushed my shield away from me; _thank you for agreeing for us to go camping_, he chuckled.**

**"I'm not doing it so much for Nessie, I'll do whatever makes you happy and as long as I'm with you, I'm very happy." I turned round to face him and touched my lips to his, my hands tangled in his hair and his tangled in mine. I loved him so much and I wanted him more than anything else in the world, he was mine. I had all eternity to spend with him and my lovely daughter. I don't think I've ever been this happy. We stood there for a while but then Alice walked in, trust her to ruin a perfect moment like this. I pulled away but hugged him; he chuckled and hugged me closer.**

**"Hey guys, sorry was I interrupting something, I was just wondering whether you want to come hunting with me and Jasper?" She asked.**

**"Bella?" Edward asked.**

**"Yeah, okay," I replied.**

**"Okay, meet you at the house in about half an hour," she smiled.**

**Then darted out of the tent and into the forest. I looked up at Edward and he looked down at me and smiled, I smiled back and pulled away.**

**"Better put the tent down then," I sighed.**

**"Do you like it?" Edward asked.**

**"Yes it's perfect, I'm sure Renesmee will love it," I smiled. We both walked outside and started to put the tent down. "What are we hunting anyway?" I asked. He smiled.**

**"Grizzlies!" He answered. My expression turned shocked, he saw it and chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll show you," I smiled back. **

**After we finished putting the tent down, we ran back to the cottage and put the tent in our bedroom until tomorrow, then we ran back to the house. Alice and Jasper were waiting in the garage.**

**"Ready to go?" Alice sang. She smiled a wide smile. I nodded and held Edward's hand tightly; he led me over to Alice's Porsche. As Alice and Jasper got in, Edward held the door open for me, I slid in and he slid in the back next to me.**

**"Here we are Goat Rocks!" Alice sang when the car stopped. I held Edward's hand more tightly. We all got out of the car and I looked up at the large forest. We started running and my instincts hit straight away, I let go of Edward's hand and he chuckled. I followed the scent and I took down one grizzly. I was better at keeping clean now, after I bled it dry I was surprisingly full, so I went to find Edward. When I found him he was still hunting so I sat down and watched him, he was so graceful and so much like a lion.**

**When he'd finished he turned towards me and smiled.**

**"Have you already finished?" He came and sat by me.**

**"Yes, I'm surprisingly full," I laughed. He smiled and pulled me onto his lap and held me close to his chest. Alice came up behind us a few minutes later.**

**"Finished?" She asked.**

**"Yes, I think so, Bella...?" Edward replied.**

**"Yes," I chimed.**

**On the way home Alice was talking about us moving away and shopping. I wasn't really paying attention; I was looking out of the window. Once we got back to the house. Alice and Jasper danced inside and I went to see Jacob and Renesmee who were on the lawn, with Edward close behind me. As soon as Renesmee saw us she smiled, I held out my arms for her and she jumped up into my arms.**

**"Hello how was your day?" I asked her. She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek, I saw all her memories from today flashing past in my mind. I'm sure Edward was seeing everything I was by reading her mind. After she had finished, Edward was beside me grinning; Renesmee had jumped out my arms and ran back to Jacob. "What?" I asked him.**

**"Alice has seen a storm a couple of days before we leave and Emmett wants to have one last game, up for it?" He replied.**

**"Okay!" I chimed. He chuckled. "Jake, do you want to come to keep Nessie Company?"**

**"Sure, sure," he replied.**

**We have three days left before we go to New Hampshire, we have packed most of our belongings and I've promised Alice that I'd go shopping with her and Nessie. I might ask Edward to come. I walked into the living room; Edward was sitting on the couch. As soon as I came in he turned and smiled at me, he held his arms up and I went to sit in his lap and his arms wound round me.**

**"Um...Will you come shopping with me, Alice and Nessie?" I asked him."**

**"I'm not sure Alice will like it much but okay," he smiled and hugged me tighter.**

**"Well, I want your opinion, so tough luck for her," I smiled and kissed his cheek. "The day before we leave here, we should go hunting." I traced the purple shadows under his eyes.**

**"Hm… We should." He replied tracing the faint shadows under my eyes, I smiled. "Alice will be waiting for us," he smiled back. "Renesmee!" He called. She walked into the room "Ready to leave?"**

**"Sure, let's go," she smiled and climbed up onto my back. We darted out of the cottage and into the forest. We reached the river in a matter of minutes; we jumped at the same time. We ran around to the garage to find Alice sitting on the hood of her Porsche.**

**"Hey Alice," I sang.**

**"Bella, this is supposed to be a girls shopping trip," she objected.**

**"Yes but I want Edward's opinion and anyway I want him to come," I replied.**

**"Fine," she sighed and gave in.**

**"Thank you! This is why you're my favourite sister Alice!" Her face suddenly lit up and she smiled, that cheered her up. Renesmee sat in the front with Alice and Edward and I sat in the back together.**

**We got to Port Angeles and Alice parked up and we went into the shopping mall. Alice dragged us in the first clothes shop she saw.**

**"Go sit down and give me five minutes, Bella," she smiled.**

**"Okay!" Edward, Nessie and I walked to the changing rooms and sat down outside of them. After about five minutes Alice returned with a heap of clothes.**

**"Here," she handed me an outfit. "Try this on." I took it and darted into the changing room. After I'd got changed I walked out to show them.**

**"Wow," Edward smiled. "It's nice isn't it," Alice gloated, I smiled at her.**

**"It's a good job I've got such a brilliant sister," I grinned at her and she beamed back. She handed me another outfit and I went to try it on, it was light blue and slim fit. I went to show them.**

**"Wow...I really do like that," Edward commented.**

**"The colour suits you, mom," Renesmee complimented me.**

**"Yes I love it too," I smiled. After I'd tried on a few more it was Edwards turn. Alice gave him a suit to try on. A few minutes later he came out to show us.**

**"What do you think?" He asked.**

**"I love it," I smiled.**

**"It really does suit you, dad," Renesmee complimented him and he grinned at both of us then looked at Alice.**

**"I'm with Nessie and Bella," she smiled. Now it was Nessie's turn. Alice handed her a dress and she went to try it on. I was sat on Edward's lap with his arms wound round me. A few minutes later she came out wearing a purple dress down to her knees.**

**"I like that, it suits you," but everything suits her.**

**"You look beautiful," Edward smiled. I moved my shield away from me,**

**_Of course she's beautiful, she's got you as a dad _then suddenly my shield snapped back. Alice handed Renesmee a new outfit and she darted into the changing room, Edward was staring at me smiling.**

**"Thank you but she gets most of her beauty from you," he pulled me closer and kissed my jaw.**

**"I love you!" I replied.**

**"I love you too," he smiled and kissed my lips then pulled away and looked towards Renesmee, who was standing in front of us wearing a red tank top and black jeans.**

**"I love that," Alice commented.**

**"So do I," Renesmee grinned. "Mom, Dad?"**

**"You look beautiful," I commented.**

**"You look more like your mother every day," Edward grinned.**

**"Thank you," Renesmee grinned back. She went and got changed back into her clothes and Alice went to purchase our outfits.**

**When we got back to the house, we took our things home. Once we'd packed everything away. Renesmee went back to reading in her bedroom and I drifted to the couch and stared into the hearth of the fireplace, thinking. Edward came and sat beside me pulling me close to his chest, I rested my head on his chest, listening to his breathing.**

**"What are you thinking?" He asked frustrated.**

**"Do you want me to show you?" I asked.**

**"Yes!" He chuckled. I pushed my shield away from me. I was thinking about my parents, I looked up to see Edward's face it was thoughtful, then suddenly his lips crushed mine with real eagerness, my shield snapped back, then he pulled away and hugged me close to him. "I didn't realise you missed your parents that much," I didn't look up; I was fiddling with my wedding ring.**

**"I only miss them occasionally and I have Esme and Carlisle and there like real parents to me," I looked up and kissed his jaw. "I am happy!" He smiled at me.**

**"And so am I, I've got a wonderful daughter and an extremely beautiful wife," he grinned. I smiled at that. "So are you still up for going camping tomorrow?"**

**"Yes, it will be fun, a family outing," I giggled. He kissed my hair. "And by the way, I've got an extremely beautiful husband," I stretched up to kiss his lips and smiled, he smiled back.**

**The night passed quickly and when the morning finally came. Edward and I started to get things ready; I went and got Renesmee up. I got to her bedroom and she was sitting on her bed.**

**"Hey Nessie," I smiled as I went to sit beside her.**

**"Hey mom," she answered smiling.**

**"Hey, your dad and I have planned a camping trip for today for all three of us, does that sound ok?"**

**"Yeah, that sounds good, I'll just get dressed and I'll be in the living room in about five minutes and I need to pack some clothes,"**

**"It's okay, Alice made an outfit for you, we've packed it," I got up and walked out of her bedroom, down the hall and into the living room. Edward was sat on the loveseat, staring into the fire. I ruffled his hair as I walked past behind him, he caught my hand and held it and pulled me round onto his lap.**

**"You need to hunt," I said tracing the lines under his eyes. "What's the matter?" He was staring at me. "Edward?"**

**"Nothing, it doesn't matter, I'll tell you later," he smiled "And we'll all go hunting on this camping trip," he said, tracing the faint purple under my eyes.**

**"Okay,"  
"Hey are you ready to go?" Renesmee sang as she walked into the room.**

**"Yes, I think so, Edward?" I started to get up and Edward got up and took my hand.**

**"Yes, come on!" Edward smiled. We all grabbed something and darted out of the front door and into the forest. We reached the baseball clearing in minutes. Edward had the tent up in seconds; Renesmee walked into the tent and started to set up her sleeping bag.**

**"Edward?" I asked, he turned round to look at me. "Is it later yet?"**

**"No, wait until Nessie's asleep, then I'll tell you, just be patient love," he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed. "I care so much for you,"**

**"I know, I care so much for you too," I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up to touch my lips to his, I hugged myself closer to him. After a while I pulled away examining his facial features. "I think it's time that you hunted, doesn't it hurt?" I asked.**

**"Not when I have you as a distraction,"**

**"Will you tell me after Nessie is asleep why you are starving yourself and why you look so upset and angry?"  
"Yes, I owe you that much for being my wife," he kissed my forehead.**

**"Come on Nessie, we're going hunting," Nessie walked out and we all ran into the forest. I fed off a few deer's then went to watch Renesmee, she took down a stag then I went to find Edward. He was so graceful as he took down a mountain lion. Once he'd bled it dry, he looked up at me watching him. He walked over to me and took my hand.**

**"Finished?" I nodded and we went to find Nessie, she had finished and was sitting on the grass.**

**Later when Renesmee was sleeping, Edward got up and walked outside, I followed. He went and sat on a nearby rock.**

**"Edward?" I asked. He held his arms out for me and I went over and sat on his lap, watching his face. "Edward tell me what's wrong please," He looked down at me.**

**"Jacob's feelings for Renesmee are growing too strong for my liking...He was thinking of asking her to marry him," he looked disgusted.**

**"So...That's the reason you haven't hunted...You've been worrying too much," He stared blankly into my eyes. "Edward, this was only to be expected, please cheer up. When your upset it makes me upset too, please for me?"**

**"Okay, your right this was to be expected. This is one of the reasons I love you," he kissed my forehead.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you cheer me up and think of others before yourself, you're not selfless," he smiled. I stretched up to touch my lips gently to his.**

**"Thank you and I love you too," I smiled. "Do you remember last time we came camping?"**

**"Yes, where that dog got to cuddle up next to you because he was like a space heater,"**

**"Yes but know I can cuddle up to you instead!" I cuddled closer to him and he pulled me tighter against his chest. I closed my eyes and took in his scent, he smelled of lavender, fuchsias and roses. "Do me a favour, in future talk to me about your worries first before you start starving yourself, okay?"**

**"Hmm... Okay," he started rocking me, I opened my eyes.**

**"Tomorrow we're going have to start packing the rest of our stuff,"**

**"Hmm... Let's just enjoy things one step at a time, okay?" He said. I nodded.**

**The night quickly faded as the sun came up steadily behind the forest trees. **

**"Another day, another adventure," I commented, getting Nessie's outfit unpacked for her to wear.**

**"Hmm. Packing, fun," Edward sighed.**

**"Yes but we have to do it," I smiled at his expression, he smiled back. Renesmee started to toss and slowly she started to wake up, eventually she sat up and stretched. She slowly got out of her sleeping bag and packed it neatly away, I handed her, her clothes.**

**"Thank you," she smiled. Edward and I stepped outside to let her get changed. She came out moments later with her clothes and sleeping bag. With all the bags out of the tent, Edward quickly took it down and folded the tent up and put it away. Once everything was packed away we all grabbed something and darted back to the cottage. Renesmee went straight to her room to pack things away. I drifted to the bedroom with Edward close behind me. I went to lie on the bed; Edward sat next to me.**

**"Where do we start?" I closed my eyes.**

**"We could always start with our closet," Edward sighed. I opened my eyes. I didn't realise how close his face was to mine. I could taste his cool sweet breath on my tongue, I smiled up at him.**

**"Hmm..." I started to get up and sat next to him.**

**"We better get started then," I got up and took his hand. We walked into our closet and Edward got two suitcases down from the wardrobe.**

**It didn't take us more than fifteen minutes to pack all our clothes into two suitcases plus leaving our outfits for tomorrow out on the bed.**

**"Are we leaving all the furniture here for when we come back?" I asked.**

**"Yes, if that's okay, the house in New Hampshire is already fully furnished," he smiled.**

**"Okay," I smiled back. I went to sit on the bed and Edward sat next to me and took my hand and held it. "I'm going to miss our cottage,"**

**"Hmm. Me too," he replied. I could feel his eyes on my face; I turned to look at him. **

**"I think Nessie's finished packing her clothes and books," I smiled. "She can finally start school!" He smiled.**

**"We need to take our things up to the house, Alice and Jasper will be here in a minute to help," Edward sighed. He got up and led me into the living room carrying our suitcases; Renesmee was already there with her suitcase by the door, waiting patiently on the couch. I heard a quiet knock on the door and then Alice was standing right next to me.**

**"Hey Alice," I smiled at her and she smiled back.**

**"Looking forward to college?" She asked.**

**"Hmm. Sounds good," I laughed quietly but she heard and started giggling. I turned towards Edward and he was watching me with so much happiness in his face, I beamed at him.**

**"We better get this stuff packed into the car," Jasper implied coming in through the door, I smiled at him and he smiled back. He and Edward grabbed the suitcases and darted through the front door and into the forest. Alice, Nessie and I were left standing in the cottage.**

**"Nessie, go get your outfit for tomorrow," I smiled at her.**

**"Ok!" She smiled then darted to her room. I walked to my bedroom and gathered Edwards outfits and mine for tomorrow.**

**"Your fashion sense is getting better but are you staying up at the house tonight?" Alice chimed.**

**"Yes, we might as well, if that's okay?" I smiled at her.**

**"Yes, we can talk about college," she beamed. I love having Alice as a sister. We walked back into the living room. Nessie was sitting quietly with her clothes on her lap and her teddy bear in her arms.**

**"Have you got everything, Nessie?" I asked.**

**"Yes!" She beamed up at me. She handed me her clothes and she climbed up onto Alice's back because I carrying our clothes and Nessie's teddy bear. We all walked out the front door and I locked the cottage up. Alice darted into the forest, I turned round to look back at the cottage then continued into the forest, and I reached the river in a matter of minutes. I jumped over and found Jake and Seth sitting by the back door.**

**"Hey Jake, Seth, are you staying here tonight too?" I asked.**

**"Hey Bella, yes we are," Seth smiled up at me.**

**"Okay," I continued into the house, nobody was in the living room. I darted upstairs, Alice and Jasper's bedroom door was open. I stopped outside and I saw Alice doing Nessie's hair. Then I darted up to Edward's bedroom and walked in, Claire de Lune was on and Edward was lay on his couch with his eyes closed. I went to put the clothes down on the bed, his eyes opened and he smiled up at me. "Hey!" I sang and smiled back. "Sorry did I disturb you?" I asked.**

**"No I was just waiting for you," he sat up and I went and sat next to him.**

**"I told Alice we'd stay here tonight, if that's okay?"**

**"Yes that's fine," he took my hand and held it in his.**

**"So tomorrow, Alice and Jasper are coming with us and Jacob and Seth are taking your Volvo," I looked up at him.**

**"Yes that's right," he kissed my forehead.**

**"Wait, that storm that Alice saw its tonight!" I smiled at him then darted out of the room to Alice's bedroom and knocked on the door, because it was now closed. Jasper opened the door. "Hey Jasper, is Alice in here?"**

**"Hey Bella," she appeared from behind Jasper with Nessie on her back "what's up?"**

**"You know you saw a storm coming before we left that storm is tonight!" I saw her face light up.**

**"Yes your right, let's go and ask the others whether they want to play," Alice trilled. Edward came around the corner as we darted out of her bedroom.**

**"Bella?" He asked.**

**"One minute, we need to ask everyone," I replied.**

**We ran around the whole house and asked everyone and they all said yes. Nessie had fallen asleep on Alice's back, so we put her in the bed in Edward's bedroom and let her be. Alice went and got Edwards's baseball and mine outfits and I took them to Edward who was standing out on the landing. We went to the bathroom changed.**

**Once we'd got changed, I asked Jacob and Seth to look after Nessie and we'd only be a couple of hours. Edward wasn't pleased by the idea of Jacob left alone with Nessie but I managed to reassure him.**

**"Edward, are you okay?" I asked.**

**"Hmm, I'll be fine, love don't worry," he took my hand. "Want to run to the baseball clearing?" He asked.**

**"Hmm... Yes!" I giggled and he chuckled too. We jumped out of Edward's window and into the forest. "Race you," I laughed and darted off into the trees. I could hear him close behind me. I got to the clearing first. "Beat you," I giggled. I turned around and I didn't realise how close he was, I looked up at his face and he was smiling too. The rest of our family quickly arrived. Carlisle started marking out the bases. Alice and I were playing catch. Once Carlisle had finished, everyone took their positions but instead of batting I took Emmett's place in fielding while he batted. Emmett was up to bat first, Alice threw the ball and he smacked it with all his strength. I turned towards Edward but he wasn't there anymore, a few seconds later I saw a ball in Esme's hands, she bent down and called "out," just before Emmett hit the base. I turned towards Edward and he grinned at me and I smiled back. Emmett didn't look too pleased. "Better look next time big brother!" I smiled at him and he smiled back or I think that was a smile. I heard Edward chuckle next to me. The game continued quickly, I got Jasper out and Edward got Carlisle out.**

**When we got back to the house Jake and Seth were sat outside still.**

**"Hey guys, why don't you come inside to sleep?" Alice asked as she danced over to them.**

**"Thank you, I will if you don't mind?" Seth replied.**

**"No, we don't mind," Esme implied "Jacob?" **

**"Yeah, okay," Jake answered. Edward and I continued into the house, I went to check on Nessie and Edward followed. Once I'd checked on her, I walked back out onto the landing and shut the door.**

**"He's so rude," Edward mumbled.**

**"Edward," I said.**

**"Sorry, I won't do it again, I promise," I walked back into bathroom to get changed. Once we'd both got changed. I went to sit downstairs and Edward drifted off somewhere. When I got into the living room. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were all sat on the couch watching TV; I went and sat next to Rosalie.**

**"So Bella, when we get to college what courses are you thinking of taking?" Alice asked excitedly.**

**"Um... I don't really know... Maybe philosophy?" I replied "What about you?"**

**"I don't really know either maybe a medical course or Philosophy," she replied. Edward came and sat by me.**

**"Do you want to go for a walk?" Edward asked me.**

**"Sure," I replied. Once we got outside, we jumped over the river and Edward went and sat on a low branch of the nearest tree and I went and joined him.**

**"Can I give you something?" He asked.**

**"Sure," I replied curious. He handed me a black satin box.**

**"You take gifts more easily now," he smiled.**

**"What's the point in fighting?" I smiled back.**

**"Open it," he prompted. I lifted the lid and inside laid a silver compact mirror in the shape of a heart with an inscription that read.**

**"Thy beauty holds their beloved close to their heart," I read aloud.**

**"I thought you'd like it because it's in old language," he smiled.**

**"I love it, thank you," I kissed him lightly on the cheek.**

**"I chose the inscription," he grinned. "I thought of it because that's what I think every time I think of you,"**

**"I love you so much," I kissed him even more.**

**"I love you too," he smiled when I pulled away.**

**"Now you need something for remembering," I smiled.**

**"Why do I need to remember, I'll never be away from you for very long and I protect what's mine very carefully," he replied solemnly.**

**"Because Nessie and I have our things to remember, would you accept a man charm bracelet?"**

**"Off you, anything,"**

**"Okay," I smiled. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"**

**"Around 10am,"**

**"Okay," I cuddled closer to him. "Do you think we should go back inside now?"**

**"Hm." We jumped down and went and sat in the living room, there was nobody in here now. I sat on the couch and put a cushion on my lap, Edward lay down next to me and put his head on my lap.**

**"When we get to college, you could tutor me," I smiled down at him.**

**"College isn't that hard," he smiled back.**

**"Says you, you've been around a lot longer than I have and gone to school a lot more than I have," I giggled.**

**"Hm. I suppose your right; I will tutor you if I can,"**

**"Course you can,"**

**"But remember I can be easily distracted,"**

**"Well I'll try not to distract you,"**

**"Well that's a difficulty of yours,"**

**"How?"**

**"Because you're extremely beautiful," he smiled.**

**"Hm." I put my hands over my face. "There, sorted,"**

**"No," he chuckled. He took my hands away from my face, "I want to see your face," he touched his lips to mine and hugged me tighter. The night passed quickly and Edward drifted off to the garage with his brothers.**

**"Alice," I whispered.**

**"Yes," she appeared in front of me.**

**"We have a couple of hours until we go, don't we?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"Will you come with me to get something I ordered from the jewellers?"**

**"Sure, do you want to go in the car or run?"**

**"It would be quicker in the car, wouldn't it?"**

**"Yes, shall we take my Porsche?"**

**"Yes, Oh Alice who's driving your Porsche down to New Hampshire?"**

**"Rosalie, come on!" She took my hand and we both ran around to the garage. She got in her Porsche and I was about to get in when Edward asked.**

**"Where are you going?" He was smiling.**

**"Hm. we'll be back soon, don't worry," I smiled. I got into Alice's Porsche and she turned out of the garage, off the drive and onto the highway. We reached Port Angeles in about fifteen minutes after Alice's top speed. I walked into the jewellers and a few minutes later I walked back out again with Edwards's gift. I got swiftly into Alice's car and she set off driving again.**

**"I like the charm bracelet you bought him," she smiled.**

**"Thank you, he gave me this compact mirror," I got it out of my bag and showed her "So I decided to buy him this," I smiled back. We got home in about fifteen minutes. We walked out of the garage and Jake, Nessie and Edward were sat on the grass playing snap, of course Renesmee's favourite game. I walked over to them and sat beside Nessie.**

**"Hey mom," she trilled.**

**"Hey, have you won yet?" I asked her.**

**"Yes I've won every game," she beamed at me and I smiled back. Then I looked at Edward and Jake and they smiled back too.**

**"What's that?" Edward asked me staring at the velvet bag in my hand. I handed it to him.**

**"It's for you," I smiled. He took it and opened it very carefully and tipped the bracelet onto the palm of his hand.**

**"Thank you, I really appreciate it," I took it off him, took his hand and put it on his wrist.**

**"I'm glad you like it," I got up. "Better help Esme!" I walked into the house and Carlisle and Esme were packing things into boxes. "Can I help?"**

**"Sure, can you seal all the boxes for me, please," Esme smiled.**

**"Okay," I smiled.**

**"Thank you Bella," she looked very happy. After I'd finished sealing up the boxes, Emmett and Jasper came in and started taking them to the garage. I drifted to the front of the house and then I walked around the garage.**

**"Edward?" I said as I walked into the garage.**

**"Hey, what's up love?" He replied. He was the only one in the garage by his Volvo.**

**"Will you come with me to Charlie's grave, please?"**

**"Yes," he half smiled at me and took my hand.**

**We planted new flowers over his grave and I spent a few minutes thinking about him with Edward by my side.**

**When we got back to the house, it was about eight thirty. Nessie was playing catch with Jake and Seth. I sat down on the grass watching Renesmee play with them and Edward sat next to me.**

**"Bella, are you okay?" Edward was watching me curiously. I turned and smiled.**

**"Yes, I'm okay as long as you are?" I replied.**

**"Yes I'm okay but let me see what's on your mind, please?" I pushed my shield away from me and let my thoughts fill my mind up. I looked at Edward's face. It was blank. I was thinking about Renee and Charlie passing away, my future with my family and Edward and Renesmee. After I'd thought about all that was bothering me, my shield snapped back. His arms twisted around my waist and pulled me closer. "I love you so much," he whispered in my ear, he kissed my jaw.**

**"I love you too," I smiled up at him and he smiled my favourite crooked smile.**

**After I'd put Renesmee to sleep. I went to the living room. Nobody was in the living room so I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes and closed my eyes. When I opened them Edward was leaning over the back of the couch looking down at me, I smiled up at him.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked.**

**"Just worried about college," I sighed. I sat up and Edward came and sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap.**

**"What are you worried about? You're the safest one out of us, remember?" He reminded me with a grin on his face.**

**"I suppose," I kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you,"**

**"For?"**

**"Being here," I smiled. "You always say what I need to hear,"**

**"Thank you," he smiled. I closed my eyes.**

**"Edward?"**

**"Hm."**

**"Can we go hunting tomorrow morning just to be on the safe side, please?"**

**"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable,"**

**"Thank you,"**

**We sat on the couch until dawn broke out over the horizon.**

**"I'll go get Nessie up," I darted upstairs to Edward's bedroom. Renesmee was still asleep on the bed. I went to sit by her. "Nessie, Nessie, it's time to get up," I shook her gently. She started waking up.**

**"Mom?" She asked.**

**"Hey," I smiled at her. "Alice has lay your outfit out for you" I said pointing to the clothes at the end of the bed. "And your dad and I are going hunting in about five, ten minutes, if you want to come?"**

**"Okay, I'll get changed and be down in about five minutes," she jumped out of bed. I walked out into the hall. Alice was waiting outside.**

**"Hi," I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Want to choose my outfit?" She beamed and grabbed my hand. Once she'd dressed me in jeans and a blouse. I went to find Edward. He was sitting on the couch in the living room; he has his back to me. I stood behind him and he looked up at me. I stared down into his face. Something was wrong, "What's up?"**

**"Alice saw something," he said thoughtful.**

**"What did she see?"**

**"Aro, we might get a visit from him but he may change his mind. Don't worry," he got up and took my hand. Nessie ran down the stairs, "Ready?" He asked. She nodded. We darted out the backdoor and into the forest. We all split off hunting; I took down a stag and another deer. Once I was full, I went to the nearest tree and climbed up onto the first branch and sat there thinking about what Aro wants? A few minutes later, Edward was stood beneath me.**

**"Will you do something for me?" I asked.**

**"Sure," he replied.**

**"Catch me," I jumped off the branch and started falling towards the ground, a few seconds later I was cradled in Edward's arms. "Thank you!" I giggled. His lips met mine and then he smiled back, he set me down on my feet. "Where's Nessie?"**

**"Here!" She replied as she ran from the trees.**

**"Ready to go back?" Edward asked.**

**"Yes," I replied and Nessie nodded.**

**Once we'd got back to the house. Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Seth and Carlisle were putting the last few things in the cars. Edward went to join them while Nessie and I carried on into the house. Nessie went to see Esme and I went to join Rosalie and Alice on the couch.**

**"So, Rose, are you and Emmett going on another honeymoon?" I asked once I'd sat down.**

**"Yes, we're going to Antarctica," she smiled.**

**"Sounds nice," I replied.**

**"Are you looking forward to your first college experience?" Alice asked me with a grin.**

**"Hm. Sounds fun," I grinned back. Esme and Nessie walked back into the living room.**

**"Are we all ready to go, once the boys have finished packing the cars?" Esme asked politely.**

**"Yes," we replied.**

**"Good, now Bella, should we pack Nessie some food for the journey?" Esme asked.**

**"Yes that would be nice," I smiled. Nessie came and sat next to me on the couch.**

**"Are you looking forward to school Renesmee?" Rosalie asked.**

**"Yes, human people," she smiled.**

**"Just remember not to bite them, okay," Esme reminded her as she came out with a bag of food and drink for Nessie. I got up and took the bag off her.**

**"I'll take it to the car," I smiled at her.**

**"Thank you, that's very kind Bella. Oh and could you tell Carlisle I need him please," she replied.**

**"Sure!" I darted out of the front door and to the garage. I was Edward's side in seconds. "Um...Carlisle?"**

**"Yes Bella," he replied.**

**"Esme said she needed you," I smiled at him.**

**"Thank you!" He darted out of the garage.**

**"What's that?" Edward asked eyeing the carrier bag.**

**"Oh food for Renesmee," I smiled. He took it off me and packed it into the car. "Emmett is Rosalie driving Alice's Porsche down to New Hampshire?"**

**"Yes, Alice insisted on it," Emmett chuckled.**

**"She couldn't live without it," Jasper chuckled with him.**

**"We're going in about ten minutes, have you got everything?" Edward Asked, I nodded.**

**"I'm so glad you like it," I smiled eyeing the charm bracelet.**

**"Oh, I love it," he kissed my forehead.**

**"Hey Jasper, what are you going to study at college this time?" I smiled at him.**

**"Philosophy again," he smiled back. Alice, Rose and Nessie appeared**

**"Time to leave," Edward murmured. Esme and Carlisle appeared in the garage to say goodbye. Esme said goodbye to Rose and Emmett first because they had the longest journey and had to leave first.**

**When Esme had said all of her goodbyes. Alice, Jasper and Nessie got into our car.**

**"Bye Carlisle, Esme," I smiled.**

**"Bye Bella," Carlisle smiled back.**

**"Bye Bella, I'll miss you!" She replied.**

**"I'll miss you too,"**

**"Take care of Edward," Carlisle grinned.**

**"I will," I grinned back at Carlisle then at Edward. Then I slid into the passenger seat and shut the door.**

**"So Bella, fancy going shopping when we get to New Hampshire?" Alice asked. I turned and grinned at her.**

**"Sure," I replied. "Jasper will you do me a favour?"**

**"Sure," he replied.**

**"Take Edward on a hunting trip for a night when we get there please?"**

**"Okay!" He grinned, "And I'm guessing you don't want me telling him you wanted me to take him?"**

**"Yes please****,****" I smiled. He smiled back then Edward got in the driver's side of the car.**

**"Hey Edward, want to check out the hunting area when we get there?" Jasper asked Edward, winking at me.**

**"Okay, but not straight away, okay?" He looked at me and I smiled.**

**"Okay****,****" he replied.**

**Edward backed out of the garage and drove down the drive and then turned onto the highway.**


	11. New Hampshire

**Chapter 50: New Hampshire**

**We got to New Hampshire within a few hours; we drove past a large old-fashioned building.**

**"That's the college," Alice trilled excitedly.**

**"Wow," I replied dazed. Edward turned and smiled at me.**

**"So what are you studying Bella?" jasper asked.**

"**Um...I don't know medicine maybe," I replied thoughtful.**

**"If you do that, I can help you study," Edward grinned.**

**"Ah...but would you be able to concentrate?" I giggled.**

**"I can try," he chuckled. We passed a large house then Edward turned onto a side road next to it and then finally turned into a large garage, and there was Alice's Porsche. Edward parked next to it. Alice and jasper jumped out and opened up the back of the car, Nessie slowly joined them. Leaving Edward and me on our own in the car. "Welcome to our new home," he grinned.**

**"I'm the only one except Nessie, Seth and Jake, who hasn't seen it, aren't I?" I thought aloud.**

**"Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise," he chuckled, I smiled.**

**"I think we should help take our stuff up," I explained. He was out of the car before I could say another word. I quickly went to join them. We all grabbed as much stuff as we could carry each and then I followed Alice up into the house.**

**After we'd finished bringing our things up. Alice took Nessie to see her room, jasper started taking his and Alice's things up to their room, I think.**

**"Edward?" he looked at me. "Can I see our bedroom?" I asked. He smiled, he picked me up and cradled me in his arms staring at me for a second, and then he ran up two flights of stairs up to a long open windowed corridor. Consisting of four doors, two at either end. He walked to the far end of the corridor.**

**"Close your eyes," he whispered in my ear. So I did. I heard him turn the door handle and push the door open. He walked inside and lay me down on something that felt incredibly soft and comfortable. "Open your eyes," he whispered again. My eyes flew open. As my eyes quickly adjusted to the bright white open room I saw there was another door, obviously leading into another room, probably a closet knowing Alice. The soft thing I was sat on was a big white double bed, with a giant oak headboard and a large see through gauze hanging around half the bed. There were also a few giant feather pillows. Edward was stood at the end of the bed watching me.**

**"Hey no biting these," I patted the pillow beside me and then I giggled.**

**"I'll try not to," he chuckled. I looked around the room again and saw two bookshelves full of books, some were Edward's journals and some were my books. Also there was another door leading off to an on-suite bathroom and there was a few other bookshelves consisting of Edward's music.**

**"Wow," I gasped. Then Edward's arms wrapped my waist.**

**"I'm guessing you like it then," he rested his head on my shoulder.**

**"Yes, I love it," I turned my head and kissed his cheek. "Jake is here!" Edward growled. I turned and hugged him. "Be nice, we have to live with them," I whispered in his ear. I pulled away to stare into his eyes.**

**"Great...werewolves," he smiled; I touched my lips to his. After a minute I pulled away. I started to get up but Edward was up before me. "Can I carry you?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I just want to,"**

**"Okay,"**

**"Jump on my back," he smiled and then turned round. I jumped onto his back in one fluid quick moment and then he flew from our room to the living room. Jacob and Seth smiled at us as we entered.**

**"Hi," I smiled. Edward didn't let go of me, so I cradled my arms around his neck.**

**"Hey," Jacob replied smiling.**

**"Hey Bella," Seth replied grinning. "Hey Edward"**

**"Hey Seth," Edward replied with me still on his back. I started running my fingers through Edward's hair and fiddling with it, after a while I got bored.**

**"Edward can you put me down now?" I asked.**

**"Yes, if you'd like me to," he released my legs from his grip and I landed gently on my feet behind him.**

**"Thank you," I said walking round him so I was stood next to him. "Hey Seth, will you help me take some of our things up to my room please,"**

**"Yeah, sure," he replied pleasantly. Jacob was looking out of the big glass wall and Edward went to grab some bags too. So we took all our stuff up at once. Once every one of our bags was in our room, Alice appeared next to Seth grinning.**

**"Seth, do you want me to show you yours and Jake's room?" Alice asked beaming.**

**"Sure, okay," he replied. Then he and Alice disappeared. I turned to Edward and he smiled.**

**"Alone time will be a privilege here," Edward chuckled.**

**"Mm. But some days we don't have to go to college and the others do and Seth and Jake are also enrolling in college here, also Renesmee's at school all day. So we have quite a bit of alone time together," I grinned. I stepped towards him and put my arms around his neck, then stretched up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Tomorrow, why don't you go on that hunting trip with jasper, because we don't start college for another three days?" I reminded him.**

**"Are you okay with me leaving you with Alice and two werewolves that are dangerous on both sides," he chuckled.**

**"How is Alice dangerous?"**

**"She could dress you as a Barbie doll again?" he chuckled. I giggled this time.**

**"I think I can survive one night," I looked into his eyes. "Sure, yes you should go and when you come back you can tell me what I can hunt," I grinned. He chuckled.**

**"Okay, I'll go if you're sure you'll be okay,"**

**"Yes, I'm sure I'll be okay,"**

**"But I'll go tomorrow, okay?"**

**"Okay,"**

**In the morning, I said goodbye to Edward as he got into his Volvo with jasper. After they'd gone, Alice was stood behind me.**

**"Want to go shopping?" she grinned, I sighed.**

**"Yes, okay," I smiled. "Is Jacob looking after Nessie?" she nodded. She walked over to her Porsche and I followed. I jumped in the passenger side and Alice was already in the driver's side, starting up the engine. She turned onto the private road and then onto the main road.**

**"Shall we get Edward a couple of new outfits while we're shopping?" Alice asked.**

**"Yes but could I choose them and then you tell me whether you like them or not?" she smiled at me and I smiled back.**

**"I've got to buy some clothes for Seth and Jake for school," she giggled.**

**"Yes defiantly, I think Seth would appreciate it but I don't know about Jacob," I giggled with her. "Also they'd have to be quite big,"**

**"Yeah, I can't wait to see people's reactions to them both when we get to college,"**

**"So do me. What a mixed family we have know, vampires and werewolves,"**

**"Hmm. But I don't think Jake trusts any of us really,"  
"probably but Seth trusts us enough to be close and he doesn't treat us differently at all,"**

**"Hmm. I prefer Seth to Jacob," Alice smiled.**

**"Why?"**

**"Bella this may upset you but I've got to tell you," she paused.**

**"Tell me Alice!" I prompted.**

**"Well...Jacob is going to ask you for your opinion..." she paused.**

**"Please," I pleaded.**

**"On marrying Nessie tonight," she trilled. She looked at me but I felt so still, "Bella?"**

**"No, he can't, I need to speak to Edward,"**

**"Edward informed me that if either you or Nessie need or want to speak to him you can ring him,"**

**"Okay, thank you Alice. I'll call him later,"**

**We arrived in Manchester. Alice parked up.**

**"We have two hours," Alice trilled. We quickly got out of the car and Alice dragged me in the first multi-storey shopping mall we saw. We went to the large men's department. Alice went off to find Jake and Seth's clothes, while I drifted to another part to look for Edward. I chose a couple of outfits then if went to find Alice. I found her waiting by a clothes rack for me.**

**"Here you go," if handed my clothes (that if picked) for Edward to her.**

**"Well done Bella. Your fashion sense has improved allot since you were human," she grinned at me.**

**"Thank you," if grinned back.**

**Once we got home, Alice took Jake and Seth's clothes to show them while if took Edwards upstairs. I sat on my bed for a moment with the bag in front of me, then if took out my phone and hit Edward's number on speed dial. He answered the phone on the second ring as usual.**

"**Hello, love," he answered.**

"**Hi, how are you?" I asked.**

"**I'm okay. We've just finished hunting and we're coming home, how are things at home?"**

"**Not good, are you going to be home for this evening?"**

"**Yes, we should be home in about half an hour. Are you okay? You sound upset,"**

"**No I'm not. Alice saw Jacob asking my permission to ask Nessie to marry him," I heard him growl down the phone.**

"**Don't worry Bella; I'll be home in about half an hour,"**

"**Okay,"**

"**I love you,"**

"**I love you more, bye," I put the phone down and lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. After about fifteen minutes, if heard someone at my bedroom door. I opened my eyes and sat up. "Hi Nessie" I trilled. She entered the room and sat beside me on the bed.**

"**Hi mom," she smiled.**

"**Is there anything you wanted?"**

"**If just wondered if you were okay?"**

"**Yes, I'm fine; your dad will be back in about fifteen minutes by the way,"**

"**Okay, well if it's okay with you, I'm going out for a bit with Seth,"**

"**Okay but don't stay out too late,"**

"**Okay!" She got up and walked towards the door.**

"**Bye, love you," I sang.**

"**Bye, love you too," she replied sweetly and then she disappeared. I lay back down and closed my eyes again. About ten minutes later I heard a whisper.**

"**Are you okay, Bella?" I opened my eyes and a just an inch away from mine was Edwards face, I smiled. **

"**I am now your back," I kissed him gently on the lips. "Did you enjoy your hunting trip?"**

"**Yes but it would have been better if you had been with us," he kissed my forehead. **

"**Well, we will all have to go on a hunting trip together," I suggested.**

"**Or we go just the two of us," he grinned.**

"**Yeah," I giggled. Then kissed him tenderly on the lips.**

"**Where's Nessie?" He asked.**

"**She went out with Seth and Jacob is sleeping in his room, I think," I sighed. He pulled me close to him. I started to sit up and sat facing Edward. I stared into his eyes. I unbuttoned his shirt and put my hand over his heart. "Love brings us human again," I spoke quietly but he heard. I smiled.**

"**You've brought me to my human side again," he smiled back. Then he slowly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine.**

**We lay on our bed for about fifteen minutes until he took his attention off me and noticed the bags. "Did Alice take you shopping?" He asked.**

"**Yes but we didn't go for ourselves. She bought for Jake and Seth and I bought for you," I smiled. He grabbed the bag and took out a shirt and examined it.**

"**Thank you," he smiled.**

"**Do you like them?" I asked.**

"**Yes I love them, especially because you picked them," he grinned. Then he put his clothes back into the bag. Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me enthusiastically on the lips. I pulled away.**

"**Edward,"**

"**Yes?" He asked while trying to kiss me again.**

"**I'm going to go and talk to Jacob for a moment will you wait here?"**

"**Yes, if that's what you want,"**

"**Thank you," I kissed him once on the lips. I slid off the bed and darted through the door and down the second flight of stairs to the first floor. Jacobs bedroom door was shut, I knocked quietly.**

"**Come in," Jacob called from inside. I turned the door handle and slowly opened the door and stepped inside "Bella," he smiled.**

"**Hi, um...Jake can I speak to you about something?" I asked.**

"**Sure," he looked slightly confused. I sat down next to him on his bed.**

"**Please don't be mad at me but Alice saw in one of her visions that you were going to ask my opinion, on you asking Renesmee to marry you and I don't want you to ask her for now, please," my voice sounded confident but a little worried. He was thinking.**

"**Well okay, I won't for now but I will ask you in a couple of months okay,"**

"**Thanks Jake, you'll always be my best friend you know,"**

"**And you'll always be mine bells," he smiled.**

"**Oh...do you like the clothes Alice picked for you for college?" I asked eyeing the bags.**

"**Um...yeah, Seth was really grateful and so was I," he grinned.**

"**I don't suppose you'll make Nessie something to eat when you make your dinner, do you?"**

"**No of course not, do we have food in?"**

"**Yes, I think we have some chicken in the refrigerator and if you ask nicely I'm sure Alice will help you cook it," I grinned.**

"**Sure, sure," he smiled. He got up and sprinted out of the room. I skipped back up to my bedroom and as I entered the bedroom, I saw a glimpse of Edward lying motionless on the bed with his eyes closed, humming my lullaby. I sat next to him and with my hand, I caressed his face. His eyes opened slowly.**

"**Sorry," I smiled.**

"**It's okay, it feels nice," he smiled. He closed his eyes again.**

"**Edward?" I asked.**

"**Yes?" He replied without opening his eyes.**

"**Can I ask you a question?"**

"**Of course you can," he said still not opening his eyes.**

"**Remember when I was human and in biology for the first time, you stayed as far away from me as you could. What were you thinking?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes soft but disturbed. **

"**It will hurt you,"**

"**No it won't please, I know what I think about when I'm around humans," I smiled.**

"**Well...I was thinking..." He hesitated. "I was thinking...of all the ways I could kill you," he cringed. I must have looked shaken because he sat up and held my face in his hands. "Until I realised that I loved you and couldn't live without you," he touched his lips to mine with such force and then after a minute he pulled away. "I'm so sorry,"**

"**It's okay and I love you so much that nothing could make me not love you" I smiled.**

"**I don't deserve you," he added.**

"**Really you do," I giggled and kissed him once on the lips then pulled away.**

**In the morning, Nessie, Jacob and Seth were making their breakfast. Jasper was polishing the cars and Edward was flicking through the channels on the TV. I marked my page and placed my book on the table and cuddled closer to Edward. He looked down at me and touched the purple shadows underneath my eyes.**

"**Bella, you need to hunt," he explained. "I'll take you hunting this afternoon, okay?"**

"**Okay," I smiled. Then I closed my eyes and slowly breathed in his scent. "It's usually me telling you that you need to hunt," I smiled, not opening my eyes.**

"**Hmm. But you wanted me to go hunting," he thought.**

"**I know and I'm glad you did," I said happily. I opened my eyes and examined his face, he was thinking. "You need to be with the guys as well as just me," I smiled. I closed my eyes again. Edward rested his cheek on my hair. I opened my eyes again to see that Alice had finished her drawing and was examining what she had drawn. "Alice, what have you drawn?" I asked.**

"**I drew one of my visions; it looks like we're going to make some friends at college." She handed me the large sketchpad and I carefully examined it. There were four girls all with longish hair and there were five boys.**

**After about five minutes I handed the sketchpad back to Alice and grinned.**

"**You're a good drawer Alice," I winked.**

"**Thank you Bella," she grinned back.**

"**Can I smell burning?" Edward asked.**

"**Nessie," I was scared. I sat up with a start. Alice got up.**

"**It's okay Bella, I'll go," she smiled. Then she shot off towards the kitchen. I relaxed again and Edward pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his breathing.**

"**It's Nessie's first day of ninth grade tomorrow," Edward implied. **

"**Oh, yes. Do you think she's looking forward to it?" I asked.**

"**Yes, I'm pretty sure she is but tonight we need to sit her down and remind her of the rules, okay?"**

"**Yes," I smiled.**

**So that afternoon Edward took me hunting. When we'd hunted we sat under a large oak tree.**

"**Wow, there's a lot to hunt around here," I thought aloud.**

"**Yes but we still have to be careful," Edward reminded me.**

"**Edward...something's going to happen..." I was thinking.**

"**Bella, how do you know that something might happen?" Edward sounded curious. I looked up and met is gaze.**

"**I can sense it somehow, through Alice, her visions,"**

"**I think when we get home we should call Carlisle,"**

"**Okay," I agreed. Something strange was going on and I want to know what it is.**

**We got home later that afternoon, Edward went up to our bedroom and I followed. I sat on the bed watching him as he pulled out his cell and speed-dialled Carlisle.**

"**Hi Esme, is Carlisle there," he asked. "Hi Carlisle," he greeted him over the phone. "Um...I think Bella has found a new power," Edward smiled at me then handed me the phone. I took it slowly.**

"**Hi Carlisle," I chimed.**

"**Hello Bella, can you explain to me what Edward has just told me, please?" Carlisle asked intrigued.**

"**Um...I think I can connect to Alice's visions and make them clearer and describe things from them,"**

"**Why do you think this?"**

"**Because when I looked at Alice's drawing she drew of her vision but Alice didn't understand it as much as I did but I saw and understood it better,"**

"**Well I think your theory is relatively correct. Esme and I will come down and visit you in a few weeks to see how you're doing, okay?"**

"**Okay, thank you Carlisle,"**

"**I have to go now, bye Bella," he said.**

"**Bye," I said. Then I slid the phone shut. Edward came and sat next to me. "I can connect to you and Alice now," I smiled.**

"**You've found a new power," he smiled back. "But Bella you said some bad things are going to happen,"**

"**Yes at college. Jasper is going to try and kill someone and something is going to hurt me," I was thinking.**

"**Bella," I looked up and met his gaze. "I won't let anything hurt you, I promise," he smiled.**

"**I know," I cradled his hand in both of mine. His touch felt warm and safe. Then I leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips, then after a couple of minutes I pulled away.**

**Later on that afternoon I walked up to Renesmee's room where I found Alice trying to pick out the perfect outfit for Nessie's first day of ninth grade tomorrow. I knocked once.**

"**Hey mom," Nessie greeted me.**

"**I just wanted to tell you that your dad and I want to discuss something with you later, is that okay?" I asked.**

"**Sure, in the living room?"**

"**Yes, thank you," I smiled. Then I continued up the second flight of stairs and up to my bedroom. Edward was lay on the bed with his eyes closed. As soon as I sat on the bed, he sat up and smiled at me.**

"**I love you," I smiled back.**

"**Unconditionally and irrevocably," he replied.**

"**Yes," I giggled. "Nessie is going to speak to us later in the living room,"**

"**Okay," he took my hand and held it in his.**

"**Alice is getting Nessie ready for school," I smiled. I met his gaze he seemed thoughtful. "Are you okay?"**

"**Yes I'm fine, I'm just thinking about things that might await us at college," he smiled but it didn't touch his eyes.**

"**Don't worry about Alice's vision of Jasper, with us by his side he'll be fine," I smiled.**

"**I'm mainly thinking about what might hurt you,"**

"**I'm touched you care that much,"**

"**I always have," he quizzed.**

"**I know I just like to be sure sometimes," I replied. He smiled and this time it did touch his eyes.**

**Later on that evening, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Nessie and I sat down in the living room together.**

"**Nessie the reason we want to speak to you is because we want to remind you of the rules about being with humans," Edward started. Nessie nodded.**

"**You cannot tell anyone about vampires or werewolves," Alice explained.**

"**Try and act as human as possible that means no using your vampire abilities such as running or strength, ok," Jasper smiled.**

"**Okay uncle Jasper," Nessie smiled back at him.**

"**Oh... And there's one last thing you're not allowed to do," I started. "You are not allowed to bite people, okay?"**

"**Okay mom," she grinned showing her teeth. I giggled.**

"**You can go now if you want," I smiled.**

"**Thanks, I'm going to the cinema with Seth," she darted from the room. I sat back against the back of the couch and Edward put his arm around me.**

"**She'll be fine, love," Edward comforted me.**

"**Bella?" I looked up and Alice was looking at me with kind eyes. "Jasper and I are going to follow her round while she's at school, just to make sure she's okay. But of course she doesn't know we're going to be there so don't mention it to her. Okay?"**

"**Okay, thanks Alice, thanks Jasper," I smiled.**

"**Our pleasure Bella," Jasper replied. Then they darted from the room.**

"**Tomorrow after we've taken Renesmee to school, we'll go school book shopping, ok?" Edward smiled.**

"**Okay," I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.**

**The next morning, Alice and I went to Renesmee's room and found her packing her books for school. She was wearing the outfit Alice had picked out for her yesterday.**

"**Hey Hun," I smiled as I drifted to her bed and sat down.**

"**Hey mom," she smiled back. She finished packing her bag and placed it on her desk.**

"**Are you looking forward to school today?" Alice asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm really excited," she sang.**

"**We'll be leaving in about fifteen minutes, okay?" I started to get up.**

"**Okay, are we walking?" Nessie asked.**

"**Yeah," I smiled. I walked to the door. "Remember fifteen minutes,"**

"**Okay," Nessie giggled. Alice and I flew back down the flight of stairs and into the living room, where the boys were watching the news. I leant on the back of the couch where Jacob was sitting.**

"**Hey Jake, I didn't know you liked the news?" I giggled.**

"**I didn't know you've found a new power," he looked up at me. "I thought we were friends?"**

"**We are," I smiled at him but he looked away so I hugged him. "And always will be," he chuckled.**

"**Sure, sure," he grinned. I stood up straight meeting Edward's gaze. He was smiling so I smiled back and went and sat next to him on the sofa.**

**A few moments later Nessie came downstairs looking so beautiful. I pushed my shield away from me, so Edward could hear my thought. _She looks so much like you _I thought. Edward took my hand and leaned in towards me as if to kiss me but he whispered "and you too," he smiled, then he touched his lips to mine then pulled away and got up helping me up at the same time. We walked over to Renesmee with our fingers interlocked. "Ready to go?" Edward asked Nessie with a smile.**

"**Sure," she sang.**

**While we were walking, Alice dragged me away from Edward.**

"**What's up Alice?" I asked.**

"**Is it true?" She had a huge grin on her face.**

"**What?" I asked slightly confused. She rolled her eyes.**

"**That you want to renew yours and Edwards wedding vows," her grin widened.**

"**Alice have you seen it? Did he agree to it?"**

"**Yes I did see it and of course he will say yes, he'd do anything for you Bella. When you've asked him, can I organise your wedding again, please?"**

"**Yes but only if he agrees to it okay? Oh and I'm having more of an input into my wedding this time,"  
"Okay!" She sang. We ran to catch up with the others.**

"**I'm guessing you know what that was about?" I asked Edward.**

"**Yes and of course we can renew our vows if you really want to," he smiled.**

"**Yes, I want a special wedding I'll remember with you now we have Nessie," I explained.**

"**Okay we will, Esme and Rosalie will also be happy,"**

"**The thing that will be missing will be mom and dad," I frowned. "But I have Carlisle and Esme now. I chose this life. Even if I hadn't then it still would have happened but it would have been more upsetting because I wouldn't of known what had killed Renee and I would never of had Nessie or maybe even of had a life with you," I smiled up at him but he frowned. "But I'm extremely happy to have my vampire family," he was still frowning. "Please don't worry about me please," I begged.**

"**You are my wife, I always worry about you," he smiled.**

"**Fine but please never worry about me when I think about my mom and dad because I will always miss them but I love you and our daughter and the rest of our family more than anything, okay?"**

"**Okay," he smiled and put an arm around my waist.**

**As we stood outside of Nessie's new school, Nessie kissed Jake on the cheek and said.**

"**I'll see you later," to everyone as she approached the school as a class entered the classroom, she headed for the reception.**

"**We'll keep an eye on her Bella," Jasper whispered. Alice and Jasper hugged me, and then ran into the school grounds.**

"**Thank you," I spoke quietly and they turned around and smiled at me before they disappeared into the school.**

**When we got back to the house, Seth sat down on the couch and I went to sit next to him and Edward came and sat on the floor in front of me. Jake went off to his room.**

"**Seth, can I ask you something?" I asked.**

"**Sure, go ahead," he smiled.**

"**Have you imprinted?"**

"**Erm..."**

"**Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I apologised.**

"**No. Wait...You're like my sister, I know that I can trust you. No I haven't imprinted yet," **

"**Oh...Okay" I smiled. "We'll find you a girl at college," I grinned.**

"**Okay," he chuckled. I ran my fingers through Edward's hair, ruffling it.**

"**Bella...You already know who it is, don't you," Edward smiled up at me.**

"**Maybe but I'm not one hundred per cent sure," I thought. "All I know is that Jasper is going to try and kill someone, I'm going to get hurt and we're going to make some friends. But I did get that a girl we make friends with someone falls in love with her but the only person from our family, which is single, is Seth,"**

"**Bella...You know something else," Edward probed.**

"**Yes I do...When I get hurt it is because someone is going to fall in love with you and get extremely close," I sighed.**

"**Bella...You know I would never love anyone but you and I definitely wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Edward kissed my hand.**

"**I know," I smiled. "It's strange but I'm starting to miss Emmett and Rose," I giggled and Edward chuckled too.**

"**Yeah, I miss wrestling with Emmett," Edward smiled.**

"**Don't they come back in three days from Antarctica?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, they're coming to college here; they've bought a place about five minutes from here. Well five minutes for a vampire or a werewolf," he smiled.**

"**What time does Nessie finish school?" Seth asked.**

"**In about three hours, two o' clock. Why?" I asked.**

"**Oh, Jake and I were thinking of going to pick her up and take her into Manchester for a couple of hours, is okay with you?" **

"**Yes it's fine as long as you have her back before nightfall,"**

"**Sure," Seth got up and drifted upstairs.**

"**Why so strict with the rules?" Edward smiled.**

"**Seriously, I think something is after Nessie. I think the Volturi have sent someone to watch us and Nessie to see what's going on and reporting back to them," I stared into Edwards golden eyes, watching his smile fade as I spoke every word.**

"**Bella are you absolutely sure?"**

"**I don't know, the only way to be sure is when Alice sees it in her visions and that will be sometime soon,"**

"**Then let's not think about that until the time comes, let's just protect Nessie," he smiled a little.**

"**Okay," I smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips then pulled away, he smiled a bit more.**

**A couple of hours later, Seth and Jake entered the living room.**

"**We're going to pick Nessie up now," Jake told me.**

"**Okay but remember be back by nightfall" I smiled.**

"**Bella, why do we have to be back by dark?" Jake asked.**

"**I'll tell you later but we can't tell Nessie at the moment okay,"**

"**Okay, I won't but please tell me something," Jake prompted.**

"**If you really want to know, the Volturi are coming and it's dangerous for her to be out alone or out at dark, so be back before nightfall!" Edward snapped at Jake.**

"**Oh okay...We'll make sure we're back," Seth smiled at me.**

"**Thank you," I smiled and then they both darted out of the room.**

"**He gets me so angry****,****" Edward growled. I walked towards him and caressed his face.**

"**Calm down****,****" I sang. He let out a long breath and smiled.**

"**Thank you****,****" he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me.**

"**All we need to think about is Renesmee's safety and college, okay?" I looked deep into his eyes.**

"**Okay****,****" he touched his lips to mine then a few minutes later he pulled away and smiled my favourite crooked smile.**

**Just over an hour later Alice and Jasper returned.**

"**Hey Alice****,****" I smiled as she walked into the living room.**

"**Hi Bella, I have a gift for you****,****" she grinned. She came and sat by me on the couch and handed me a medium leather box. "Open it****,****" she pressed. I lifted the lid slowly and stared at the sliver locket and a silky silver chain it was linked onto.**

"**Thank you Alice, I love it****,****" I beamed at her. She took the locket out of the box and slid it over my head and placed it over my shirt, round my neck.**

"**Now look inside****,****" she beamed back. I took the locket in my hands and opened it carefully.**

"**Thank you so very much Alice!" It had a picture of Edward on one side and Nessie on the other. Then I closed it and it touched my chest and I felt like I should be crying. I let out a breath I'd been holding and hugged Alice tightly. "I love you Alice, you're the best sister ever!"**

"**Thank you Bella, I love you too," she giggled.**

**About ten minutes later Jacob, Nessie and Seth walked into the living room. Alice's face went blank for a minute and then she smiled.**

"**Rosalie and Emmett have moved in down the road, they just got back and have gone to hunt," Edward explained. I smiled.**

"**Yay, Uncle Emmett's back. I want him to teach me how to fight," Nessie trilled.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Because the Volturi are coming," she sang. She danced up the stairs. Edward's eyes and mine narrowed to Jacob.**

"**Hey, she had a right to know," Jake held his hands up.**

"**She did," I agreed.**

"**Did you tell her that someone is following her?" Edward asked.**

"**No," he explained.**

"**Good, let's not tell her that for now, okay?" I asked**

"**Sure, sure," he replied.**

**About an hour later, I went and sat in the living room on my own, reading. About five minutes later Jacob walked in.**

"**Hey Bells," he cheered.**

"**Hey Jake," I smiled; he came and sat next to me.**

"**I'm amazed," he smiled.**

"**What?" I wondered.**

"**You're still wearing the charm bracelet I gave you," he grinned.**

"**Sure I am, I love and cherish any gift you give me," I smiled.**

"**Are we celebrating Christmas this year, all of us?"**

"**If you want to," I smiled.**

"**Sure, sure," he chuckled then darted from the room. I marked my page in my book and lay down on the couch and closed my eyes. Then about ten minutes later I felt warm hands caress my face, I opened my eyes.**

"**Sorry," Edward apologised, he was kneeling next to the couch with a slight smile on his face.**

"**It's fine," I smiled and he continued to caress my face.**

"**It's just you're so beautiful," he smiled wider, I giggled. "I'm glad to hear you laugh properly, I haven't heard you in such a long time," he smiled.**

"**I'm just happy, our family is connecting again after so long and I'm so close to you and Alice with my mind," I giggled again.**

"**I'm glad you're happy," he smiled wider. Alice danced into the living room.**

"**Hey Bella, do you two want to come with me, Jasper and Seth to get our college books and binders?" Alice sang.**

"**Um." I looked at Edward and he smiled. "Sure," I smiled at her. Edward got up and lifted me up in his arms. "Can I have a piggy back ride to the car?" I giggled.**

"**Sure, you can," he chuckled and then he slid me onto his back. **

"**Okay Alice, let's go," I giggled. When we got to the garage Seth and Jasper was waiting by Alice's Porsche.**

"**Oh by the way Bella, you're going to have to sit on Edwards lap in the car," Alice smiled.**

"**Okay," I giggled. Edward pulled me around so I was cradled in his arms and he smiled. We all got in the car with Edward; Seth and I sat in the back. I cuddled close to Edward and closed my eyes; I pushed my shield away from me and began to think about everything that I had on my mind; I had nothing to hide from Edward. He hugged me tighter so I knew that he was seeing what I was thinking. I was thinking about Alice's drawing and the message behind it. Once I'd finished I opened my eyes and allowed my shield to snap back. I stretched up and kissed Edward lightly on the jaw, he kissed my forehead.**

**When we got to Manchester, Edward, Seth and I split off from Alice and Jasper and went to a small bookshop down the road. Seth and Jacob had already got their books for college. While Edward went to pick out our subject books, Seth and I went to look at binders. I picked out three different folders, purple, one turquoise and one orange. Then I picked Edwards, black, shiny silver and red folders. While I picked ours Seth picked his and Jake's. He picked a blue, green and orange set of folders for Jake and green, brown and purple set of folders for himself. I took them to the till and paid and then Edward paid for our college books. We then went to find Alice and Jasper, we followed their scent to a clothing store, and of course Alice couldn't resist. When I saw them, I giggled; Alice had five bags of clothing.**

"**You couldn't resist could you Alice," I giggled.**

"**Hey don't complain a bag of this stuff is for you," she giggled too.**

"**I would say we should go home and get a good night's sleep but I can't because we can't sleep," Edward sighed.**

"**Okay but we can go home anyway now. I want to spend some more time alone with you," I giggled then winked at Edward.**

"**I'll race you back to the car," he chuckled then disappeared. **

"**Hey no fair," I giggled and started running. Surprisingly it looked like I was the first one back to the car but then I opened the car door and saw Edward was sat on the backseat waiting. "You could at least of given me a head start," I giggled. I got into the car and shut the door behind me. Edward chuckled.**

"**Maybe next time," he leaned across and pressed his lips to mine, then the passenger door opened and I pulled away. Edward picked me up by the waist and placed me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad we don't have to use blankets anymore,"**

"**Me too," I smiled.**

"**It was difficult to cuddle you properly with a blanket around you," he chuckled. I placed my hand on his chest and looked up.**

"**So much has changed," I smiled. "I'm so glad because I have a wonderful family," I kissed his jaw and then moved to his lips.**

"**Nothing will ever ruin it, I promise," he kissed my forehead and smiled. "I promise," he said again.**

"**I know," I smiled. We were nearly home now, just a corner away from the private road that led to our house. Once Alice's Porsche pulled into the drive. Alice and I walked to the boot while the boys wandered off that included Edward. Alice handed me four bags.**

"**The pink bag is for you. The blue bag is for Edward. The black bag is for Jacob and the green bag is for Seth. There should be three complete outfits in each bag including mix and match accessories. Will you please take Jacob and Seth's clothes to them in their bedroom and show them, maybe Jacob will listen to you," Alice trilled in her high-speed voice.**

"**For you Alice, sure," I smiled. I darted up to the living room, where all the guys were watching TV. As I entered they all looked at me and smiled.**

"**Hey where's Nessie?" I asked.**

"**She's asleep," Jake replied.**

"**Jake, Seth can I see you in your bedroom now, please," I sang.**

"**Sure!" Jake and Seth darted upstairs. Before I reached the stairs I turned and waved at Edward. Once I got to Jake and Seth's bedroom, they were sat on a bed. I laid the clothes out to match in two separate piles.**

"**Seth you're new clothes are on the left, Jake yours are on the right. Make sure you put them away tonight, okay," I smiled.**

"**Sure," they replied together.**

"**Good and thank you," I giggled. I skipped upstairs to Edward's bedroom and mine.**


	12. College and suprises

Chapter 51: College and New suprises

**Edward was sat on the bed waiting. I smiled and sat in front of him on the bed. I opened the book bags and took out our books, binders and labels. I stuck labels on all of our folders and I marked Edwards black folder Psychology (my writing was better and neater now), his silver one Geography and his red one medical and he did the same. Once we'd done that, Edward opened the clothes bags. He took a red bag from the pink clothes bag, which was mine.**

"**I think this is your school book bag," he smiled and handed it to me.**

"**Wow," I laid it on my lap and reached for the blue clothes bag. I pulled out a dark blue book bag out of it and handed it Edward. "I like your bag," I smiled. "At least tomorrow we're all in the same lesson,"**

"**Yeah," Edward chuckled. "With Rose and Em as well,"**

"**Oh yeah, we do," I giggled.**

**We packed our bags away until tomorrow. Edward went downstairs. So I curled up under the duvet of our bed and closed my eyes. About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the bedroom door. I opened my eyes and saw Alice.**

"**Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked as I sat up.**

"**Nothing, just wondered if you wanted to play twister with us,"**

"**Sure, I'll watch though. Will you please get me a jumper out of my closet, please?" I asked. She nodded then dived into my closet and came out a few seconds later with a red button jumper. I put it on and then wrapped my duvet around me and darted downstairs and into the living room with Alice. When we got to the living room. Edward was sat on the largest sofa. I went and sat next to him and he put a large feather cushion on his lap. I lay down and laid my head down on his lap, I pulled the duvet over me. Renesmee started the game.**

**After a while they took a break and Alice came and kneeled in front of me.**

"**What's up Bella?" She asked.**

"**Is it possible for vampires to get ill?" I asked.**

"**Yes but it's a very rare thing especially with vampires six to ten years old," Edward answered. **

"**How do you feel?" Jasper asked.**

"**Cold and I have a headache," I answered.**

"**It's probably all that practising you did with you're shield, that's making you get the headaches," Seth explained.**

"**Bella, you shouldn't use your gift that often. Yours is more powerful and needs a lot more strength than ours," Jasper explained.**

"**Please will you cease using your gift until you get better?" Edward asked.**

"**But you won't be able to read my mind," I teased.**

"**I'll sacrifice that to make you well again," he smiled.**

"**Okay, I promise. Is that what's making me cold too?"**

"**Yes, most probably because when you're minds weak, your body is weak," Edward explained. The Edward got up, wrapped the duvet around me (like he used to) and sat back down with me on his lap, he was warm. I kissed his jaw.**

**After Nessie had gone to bed. Edward carried me up the stairs to our bedroom. As he entered the bedroom he shut the door behind us and placed me on the bed.**

"**Are you still cold?" He asked.**

"**Not with you," I smiled. "Tomorrow, I'll just have to wear a jumper and a coat," I giggled.**

"**Yeah. I'll wear a jumper too, so it doesn't look odd," he chuckled. "But you seriously can't use your gifts until you get better because if you do, you might get worse," he warned.**

"**I won't, I promise," I kissed his jaw, and then I covered my mouth.**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**You could catch it," I gasped. He chuckled then moved my hand and held it in his.**

"**I can't catch it. It's only your head that's hurt because you've practised too much," he smiled. Then he pressed his lips to mine and after a minute he pulled.**

"**I'm starting to feel better now," I giggled.**

"**It's because you're relaxing," he smiled wider.**

"**I always relax when I'm with you or our family,"**

"**Well the classes I'm not in with you, you're with Jasper so I'll ask him to keep you relaxed for both our sakes," he grinned. I giggled.**

"**Twilight once again," I sighed as I looked out the window.**

"**I don't mind the end of a day, when I have you to spend the rest of eternity with," he kissed my forehead then lay down flat on the bed. I got up and took the duvet. I lay it down over the bed and over Edward. I got in and snuggled close to Edward.**

"**How are you feeling, truthfully?" He asked.**

"**Sick," I groaned. He hugged me tighter.**

"**You'll feel better in a couple of hours,"**

"**Can we talk to Alice and Jasper to take my mind off it?" I asked.**

"**Sure, do you want them to come here?"**

"**Yes, please," I smiled. A few seconds after I said that, there was a knock at our door and then Alice and Japer entered. Alice came and sat at the end of our bed and I sat up, Edward did the same. Then Jasper came and sat at the end of our bed also. Jasper manipulated my mood I became relaxed. I smiled at him.**

"**Feeling better now, Bella?" Jasper smiled back.**

"**Better," I replied.**

"**So tomorrow we all have class together after lunch. We're going in the morning to collect our school planners and timetables," Alice trilled.**

**After a couple of hours I started to feel better just like Edward had said. Finally the dawn broke in the sky. I got up and started for the door.**

"**Where are you going?" Edward asked.**

"**To see Jacob," I smiled. I darted out of the door and down to Jacob and Seth's room and I knocked.**

"**Come in," I heard Seth say. I entered and smiled at Seth.**

"**Hey Seth, is Jake still asleep?" I asked.**

"**Yep. Shall I go get Nessie up?" He asked.**

"**Yes please," I smiled. Seth smiled back and then he disappeared. I sat next to Jacob on his bed and touched his face. "Jake, Jake," I whispered. He started to wake.**

"**Bells?" He asked sleepily.**

"**Yeah, hey," I giggled. He sat up and smiled at me. "First day of college today,"**

"**Yeah, looking forward to it," he replied. I smiled and leaned forward.  
"I better leave you to get ready," I smiled. I kissed his cheek and got up and headed for the door.**

"**Bells," he said just before I reached the door.**

"**Yeah," I turned round.**

"**Love you," he grinned.**

"**I love you too Jake," I smiled back. I stepped outside and shut the door behind me. Edward was waiting for me on the landing. He wrapped his arms around me and I looked up at him.**

"**And I love you Bella," Edward smiled. He touched his lips to mine; his lips were soft and gentle.**

"**I love you too," I replied after he'd pulled away. Edward had already got changed into his clothes ready for college and he was wearing a jumper as he said he would. "I better go change my clothes," I smiled. I let go of Edward and darted up to our bedroom and into our closet. I changed quickly and put on a black skinny turtleneck jumper and a medium length black coat. I went to my dresser in our bedroom and sat down. I picked up a bobble and a hairbrush. I combed through my hair and brushed it back into a high ponytail; I let two strands of hair dangle down at either side of my face and then tied it with the bobble. I put the brush away and got up. I picked up my book bag and darted downstairs. I placed my bag on the sofa and went to sit on Edward's lap.**

"**You look amazing especially the ponytail," Edward said to me as I sat on his lap.**

"**Thank you," I kissed his forehead. I heard Emmett's voice in the garage. I got up and took Edwards hand; we went downstairs and entered the garage.**

"**Hey Bella," Emmett boomed as soon as he saw me.**

"**Hey Emmett," I smiled and went to give him a hug. "We've all missed you and Rosalie, speaking of which where is she?"**

"**Oh thank you, Rose is coming in a minute," Emmett smiled.**

"**Hey bro," Edward greeted Emmett.**

"**Hey little brother," Emmett laughed.**

"**Hey less of the little, I'm older than you," Edward chuckled.**

"**Hey. No arguing you guys," I giggled. I walked towards Jasper and stumbled, Jasper caught me.**

"**Bella are you okay?" Edward's arms wrapped around me.**

"**Yeah, I just blanked out for a minute, I'm fine," I replied.**

"**What's up with her?" Emmett asked.**

"**She did too much practising with her shield and she's ill as a consequence," Jasper told him.**

"**Oh. We'd better watch her at college then," Emmett smiled at me.**

"**Thanks Emmett," I smiled back. Just then Rosalie showed up.**

"**Hey Rose," Edward greeted her.**

"**What happened here?" she asked as she saw Edward holding me, Jasper next to me and Emmett looking slightly alarmed.**

"**We'll tell you later," I replied. I let go of Edward but he didn't let go of me. "Trust me Edward, I'll be okay," I looked up at him. After about a minute he finally let go of me. Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs and I went to sit on the table in the garage.**

"**How do you feel Bella?" Jasper asked me.**

"**Dizzy and a little sick," I replied. Then I looked at Edward he looked worried. "I'll be fine," I smiled.**

"**I know, I just worry," he smiled back.**

"**What colour are my eyes?" I asked. Edward walked over to me and lifted my head up; he gazed into my eyes.**

"**Golden," he smiled then kissed me.**

"**Then why do I feel hungry?" I asked.**

"**Because you're ill," he replied.**

"**Oh. I wish I could sleep, and then I'd get over it quicker," I sighed. Edward chuckled.**

**About ten minutes later Alice came down.**

"**Are you taking Nessie to school today?" She asked.**

"**Why? Do you want to take her to school today?" I smiled.**

"**Yes, if I can?" She smiled back.**

"**Sure, if it okay with Nessie," I beamed. Alice darted back upstairs and came down a few moments later with Nessie.**

"**Auntie Alice is taking me to school, mom," Nessie informed me.**

"**Okay," I smiled and kissed her goodbye and Edward did the same, so did Jasper. We waved her goodbye as Alice turned out of the garage and onto the road.**

"**Alice is going to meet us at college," Edward informed us. "Ready to go?" He asked me.**

"**Yes but I have to get my book bag," I slid off the table and onto my feet.**

"**I'll get it, you get in the car with Jasper," Edward smiled and darted upstairs. I got in the front of our black Mercedes and Jasper got in the back. **

"**Jasper?" I asked.**

"**Yeah Bella," he replied.**

"**Can you make me as relaxed as possible today?"**

"**Sure, if you'd like me too,"  
"Yes please," I smiled. Suddenly I felt a blanket of relaxation and calmness come over me. "Thank you."**

**A few minutes later Seth and Jacob came and got in the car and then a few moments late Em and Rose walked past heading towards Emmett's jeep. A few seconds later Edward was sat beside me, he gave me my book bag and put his in the footwell.**

"**Is everyone ready?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes," Everyone replied. **

**Edward turned out of the garage and onto the private road, then onto the main road. Emmett and Rosalie had already left. About ten minutes later we were at our college; Dartmouth, I never thought I'd be here ever. It felt strange; I was a vampire going to a human college. Now I know how Edward and the rest of my family must have felt. We pulled into a parking space next to Emmett's jeep. Jacob and Seth got out first followed by Edward and Jasper; I was the last one out. As I got out I felt ever pair of eyes in the parking lot staring in our direction. I wonder what Edward was hearing, I thought. Alice danced over to us and hugged Jasper. I walked over to join Edward.**

"**Is it just me or is everyone in this parking lot staring at us," I whispered to Edward.**

"**No everyone is staring but we're new and obviously are different. Remember they've got to get used to us," he smiled. Alice handed me my planner and a map of the school. **

"**Thank you," I smiled at her and she smiled back. I looked in my planner at my timetable and read that we had Psychology in hall 39 after lunch. I leant on the side of the car.**

"**Bells are you okay?" Jacob asked me.**

"**Yeah. I just feel dizzy, I'll be fine," I reassured him.**

**After a few minutes I realised that everyone in the parking lot started to look away.**

"**Shall we go look around the college?" I asked.**

"**Sure," Edward replied. I let go of the car and walked towards Alice, I linked arms with her.**

"**Are you feeling better Bella?" She asked.**

"**Yeah," I smiled. We set off towards the main building.**

**After we'd walked around awhile, I saw some empty benches in the courtyard.**

"**Can we sit down for a bit?" I asked.**

"**Sure," Alice replied. I sat down at a bench, Edward sat down next to me on one side and Jake sat on the other.**

"**Are you okay Bells?" Jake asked.**

"**I feel dizzy and cold," I sighed. Then Jake and Edward both held out their hands, so I took both of their hands and I started to feel better. I looked towards the next bench in front of ours. There was a small girl sat on her own reading. "Edward, that girl sat over there, there is something strange about her," I whispered.**

"**The one sat on her own?" He asked.**

"**Yes, she is a vampire isn't she," I smiled. All of us were looking at her.**

"**Yes, you're correct and she can hear every word you're saying," Edward smiled. I got up and walked towards her. I sat on the other side of the bench to her.**

"**Hi," I smiled. She looked up and smiled at me.**

"**Hi Bella, you know what I am, I am the same as you and most of your family," I smiled.**

"**Oh. How do you know my name?"**

"**I have the gift of knowing," she beamed.**

"**Oh. Wow," I smiled.**

"**Did you just come over here to check if you and your husband were right?" She asked.**

"**No I wanted to meet you and make a new friend," I sang.**

"**Okay, well you know me and I know mostly about you and your family plus I know those two giant males over there are werewolves and also Jake is your best friend," she added. "You know Eleazar,"**

"**Yes I do. Our family is very close to him and his coven," I smiled. "How do you know him?"**

"**He looked after me and taught me how to feed on animals after we left the Volturi,"  
"You were in the Volturi coven?"**

"**Yes about ten years ago now," she sighed. "I hated it,"**

"**Well you're always welcome to hang out with us," I smiled.**

"**Thank you and I would like it very much to be your friend," she beamed.**

"**Okay I would also love to be your friend, as you know my name is Bella" I trilled.**

"**Well my name is Alana," she giggled. I giggled too.**

"**Do you like werewolves?" I asked.**

"**Yeah," she smiled. "Seth's cute," of course she knew his name.**

"**Do you like him?" I asked.**

"**When I get a premonition it comes almost like a vision. I saw you and you're family coming and I saw Seth, I've liked him ever since my first vision of your family," she trilled.**

"**Oh you're the one in Alice's vision, he's going to imprint on you,"**

"**Me?" She squeaked.**

"**Yes," I giggled. "Come over and meet my family," I got up and walked round to her and held out my hand. "Come on," she took my hand and got up. I walked back with her to my family. "I'd like you to meet Alana Coel, as you've probably figured out by know she is just like us,"**

"**Hi," she smiled.**

"**Hi," everyone smiled at her.**

"**Sit down," Alice sang to her.**

"**Thanks," she sat down next to Alice. I went up to Seth, who was leaning against a wall near the table.**

"**What do you think of her?" I asked him.**

"**She's beautiful," he was almost in a daydream staring at her.**

"**Well. She's in love with you and she's the one in Alice's vision, she is the one you're going to imprint on," I sang.**

"**Oh," he smiled. I went and sat down back between Jacob and Edward.**

"**Feeling better?" Edward asked as his arms wrapped around me.**

"**Much," I giggled. "Hey Alana, what class have you got next?"**

"**Psychology, It's my only class today," she smiled.**

"**Your in our class, do you want to come back to ours after school?" Edward asked.**

"**Sure," she smiled**

**About half an hour later the bell rang, the end of lunch. I stood up and nearly fell over but Edward caught me, I suddenly felt very dizzy.**

"**Bella do you feel dizzy again?" Alice asked.**

"**Yes," I gasped. I stood up straight and linked arms with Edward. "Can we go to class now?"  
"Sure," Edward said in his velvety soft voice. We walked from the benches along a long corridor and up a large staircase. Once we entered hall 39 we saw Emmett and Rosalie were already there with a large row in the centre of the stalls saved for us. We walked up the steps to that row and Jasper sat next to Rose, then Alice, Seth, Alana, me, Edward and finally Jake. As a beautiful girl dressed in red came and sat a few rows down from us I felt Edward stiffen beside me.**

"**Edward?" I asked. "What's up?"**

"**That girl, she is another vampire but there is something very wrong about her," Edward replied.**

"**She is the vampire who's been watching us," Jake responded.**

"**You've seen her before?" I asked.**

"**No I recognise her scent," Jake bared his teeth and started to shake.**

"**It's not the right time or place for transforming Jake, calm down," I touched his hand that was on the desk. "Deep breaths," I soothingly told him. He slowly started to show signs of calming down.**

"**Thanks Bells," he smiled. I beamed back.**

"**You're welcome," I giggled.**

"**Bella, that's Kae Luxe Ammonia. She has been here ever since I saw you were coming. She is very much like Aro," Alana informed me.**

"**Your power is very useful," Seth cheered.**

"**Thanks," she smiled. Edward chuckled.**

"**What?" I asked him.**

"**What she's thinking," he replied. "She thinks he's cute and she loves him quite a bit," he whispered in my ear.**

"**Oh, that's good," I giggled. Edward held out his hand and I took it and squeezed it. Then the professor walked in.**

"**Hello class, my name is Mr. Windler," he said through his microphone. I giggled under my breath; Edward squeezed my hand and smiled at me. "Today we are learning about the different parts of the brain,"**

**About two hours later the lesson finished.**

"**If you can please revise the parts of the brain for next week, it will help you," Mr Windler finished. I packed my stuff away and turned towards Edward, we walked towards the stairs. Once we'd left the seminar hall I linked arms with Jacob and Edward, they both smiled at me and I giggled. I looked behind me; Seth and Alana were holding hands. I smiled at Edward. **

**When we reached the cars, we stopped.**

"**Alana? Do you and Seth want to ride with us?" Alice asked.**

"**Sure," she smiled and smiled at Seth.**

"**Jake it looks like you're stuck with us," I giggled.**

"**I'm good with that," he smiled. When we'd all got in the car I turned to Edward.**

"**Did you see them when they came out of the seminar hall?" I trilled.**

"**I'm glad he's happy now. He deserves it after everything that has happened," Jake thought.**

"**I think it's cute," I sang.**

"**You're becoming more like Alice," Jacob laughed.**

"**Is that good or bad?" I asked.**

"**If you're still Bella and you're happy, I don't care," Edward replied.**

"**As long as you keep relaxed," Jacob smiled.**

"**So far I think I'm doing a pretty good job," I beamed.**

"**Yes you're doing brilliantly," Edward smiled.**

"**I'm glad everyone's happy," I grinned. Edward and Jacob chuckled.**

**Once we got home and went upstairs into the living room, Seth and Alana were the only people in here.**

"**Hey," I smiled.**

"**Hey," they smiled back. I grabbed Edward and Jacobs hands and dragged them up the first flight of stairs.**

"**Bella what are you doing?" Jake asked puzzled.**

"**Don't you think we should leave them alone for a bit, to bond more?" I replied sharply.**

"**Oh okay," he stuttered.**

"**Go and hang out with Renesmee," I smiled and he disappeared into her bedroom. She was home early from school because it was a half-day today. Edward and I flew up the second flight of stairs, as we walked past Alice and Jasper's room I caught a glimpse of them sitting and talking on their bed.**

"**Hey Alice, Jasper," I sang as we walked past.**

"**Hey Bella," they both said together.**

"**Bella, can I talk to you later?" Alice asked me.**

"**Sure," I smiled. We then carried on to our bedroom. As soon as we'd entered, Edward shut the door behind us and Edward chuckled. "What?" I asked.**

"**Do you want to know why she wants to talk to you?" He asked back.**

"**Go on," I prompted.**

"**Jasper finally asked Alice to marry him," he smiled.**

"**Wow, she must be so happy," I smiled back.**

"**Bella I know you want to renew our wedding vows because you're upset about not remember our previous wedding as clearly as you want. So how about renewing our vows in December?" He grinned.**

"**Oh Edward that's so sweet thank you," I hugged him.**

"**Okay," he smiled. He slid the bobble out of my hair and it fell loosely over my shoulders. He ran is hand through my hair and pressed his lips slowly to mine with so much passion it was almost overwhelming.**

**After awhile he pulled away.**

"**I love you," he smiled.**

"**I love you too," I touched my lips to his once more and smiled. Then I heard Nessie giggle from downstairs. "They're talking to Alana and Seth," Edward reassured me,**

"**Okay," I smiled wider.**

**About half an hour later I heard Jake and Nessie come back upstairs, I got up.**

"**Where are you going sweetheart?" Edward asked.**

"**I want to talk to Nessie about something," I smiled then darted down to her room.**

"**Hey mom," Nessie smiled as I stood at her door.**

"**Hey can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked her.**

"**Sure!" She got up and walked towards me and then we both walked down the first flight of stairs. As we went past the living room, I caught a glimpse of Seth and Alana hugging.**

"**Nessie," I whispered. I pointed at them. We both giggled then continued on to the kitchen. We then burst into giggling.**

"**They're so cute!" Renesmee smiled.**

"**I know they suit each other so well," I smiled back.**

"**Hey mom. You know that I can't do something's that normal vampires can,"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Well. I'm kinda getting more normal vampire abilities,"  
"Like?" I was curious.**

"**The speed, the strength," she smiled.**

"**That is wonderful," I grinned. "You'll have to race your dad," I giggled.**

"**He'll win, it's his skill," she sighed.**

"**He might not, keep running and then when your ready tell me and I'll sort it out," I giggled.**

"**Thanks mom," she hugged me. Then she disappeared and a few moments later Edward appeared. I walked up to him and hugged him.**

"**Are you okay?" He hugged back, stroking my hair out of my face.**

"**Yes I'm very happy," I looked up and smiled. I stretched up and kissed him. "I love you,"**

"**I love you too," he kissed me again. I forgot I was still wearing my coat. I slid it off and placed it over the chair. "How do you feel?" He asked me.**

"**Better," I replied.**

"**Do you want to back upstairs?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes," I smiled.**

**As we went past the living room I stopped and looked in the living room at Alana and Seth cuddled up on the couch. Edward suddenly picked me up, I giggled and he carried me up the stairs.**

"**What happened to leaving them alone?" Edward chuckled. I burst into a fit of giggles.**

"**I know but they're do cute together," I sang.**

"**I'm guessing you're feeling better," Edward smiled, I nodded.**

**Later Alana had to go home. We said our goodbyes and after she'd gone Seth went to bed, do did Nessie and Jacob.**

**The next morning I got changed into some jeans and a short sleeved shirt, I left my hair down. Everyone was downstairs; Alice and Jasper were attempting to help Jake and Nessie cook breakfast. I grabbed my bag and darted downstairs. Edward and Seth smiled at me as I walked into the living room I went and sat down.**

"**I don't have class with you today," I winked at Edward.**

"**Aww," he sounded disappointed and I giggled.**

"**Seth, you and Jake don't have any classes today, do you?" I asked.**

"**Nope, we get to relax all day and I think I might be going out with Alana later," he smiled and I grinned back. Jasper came into the living room.**

"**Hey Jasper," I smiled.**

"**Hey Bella, feeling better?" He asked.**

"**Much," I giggled. "When are we leaving?"**

"**In a couple of minutes. Jacob is taking Nessie to school," Edward replied. Then Seth suddenly got up and disappeared, obviously going with Jake to take Nessie to school.**

"**I'm glad Nessie is getting her normal vampire abilities," I smiled.**

"**Yeah, you want me to race her," he chuckled.**

**A couple of minutes later Alice walked into the living room.**

"**Ready to go?" She asked. We all nodded. "I'll drive," she smiled.**

**As we drove to school I stared out of the window.**

**When we got to school I kept thinking about James, Victoria and Laurent and how they met their ends.**

"**Bella?" Edward touched my arm.**

"**Hmm." I looked up at him as I snapped out of my thinking.**

"**Are you okay?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, just thinking," I sighed.**

"**About what?" He asked. He looked curious.**

"**James, Laurent and Victoria," I looked into his eyes and nearly saw the images replaying in his mind.**

"**Bella it was along time ago, please don't remind yourself it will upset you," Edward soothed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, his arms also wrapped around my waist.**

"**I promise I won't," I mumbled into his chest.**

"**Good. I hate to see you upset," he whispered into my hair.**

**A few minutes later the bell rang and I pulled away from Edward.**

"**I'll see you in about an hour," I smiled at him. I was about to kiss him but Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me away from him. I waved to him then he disappeared. I was giggling when we got to Philosophy. We walked into the seminar hall and Emmett was already there, saving us all seats. I sat next to Emmett followed by Alice then Jasper. "Hey Emmett," I smiled.**

"**Hey little sis," he chuckled. I giggled then took out my folder and pens. The professor walked in and started setting up; when he had finally finished setting up he took his microphone.**

"**Hello class my name is Mr. Franc," he announced. "Today we'll be learning about your history," he said. Alice, Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing.**

"**We are 'our' history," Emmett and Jasper laughed.**

"**I want you to research one of your ancestors which are most like you, please use the computer in front of you to find records," Mr Frank informed us.**

"**I'm going to do myself but pretend it's my ancestor," Alice giggled.**

"**Same," Jasper nodded and Emmett did the same.**

"**I'm not old enough to do that," I pouted.**

"**Poor you, you actually have to research," Alice hugged me.**

"**This will also be your homework," Mr Frank told us.**

"**We'll help you research and I'm sure Edward will help you too," Jasper smiled at me.**

"**Thanks," I smiled back.**

**About fifteen minutes before the end I found records for my grandmother. She was most like me and I loved her so much.**

"**Students I would like you to continue this for homework and you'll do a brief talk on your ancestor next Thursday," Mr Franc spoke through his microphone.**

"**We'll help you find information on your grandmother Bella," Alice smiled.**

"**Yours is the hardest to do because you can't do it about yourself," Jasper smiled.**

"**Thanks," I smiled at them both and then started to pack away.**

**When the bell went I walked with Alice to the stairs and walked with them all out of the seminar hall. Edward was waiting outside. I smiled and hugged him; he kissed me lightly on the lips. I then let go of him apart from his hand.**

"**Feeling better?" Edward asked.**

"**I'm surrounded by my family how could I not be feeling better," I giggled.**

"**I'm guessing she's feeling better," Rosalie explained. I grinned at her.**

"**Seeing as it is the end of school, does anyone want to go shopping?" Alice sang.**

"**Yes," I giggled. Edward chuckled.**

"**Rosalie?" Alice asked.**

"**I can't I've got to do some research," she sighed and walked away.**

"**See you later," Emmett said then disappeared. I looked at Edward.**

"**Are you coming?" I asked him.**

"**Sure," he smiled at me and I smiled back.**

"**Great!" Alice sang.**

"**That girl Kae is staring at us," I whispered to Edward.**

"**I know. It's her job to monitor us then report back," he growled, I kissed his cheek.**

"**Calm," I soothed.**

"**Sorry. I just don't like it," he replied calmly. I smiled up at him and he looked down at me wonderingly.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Your always calm and have a strong ability to calm people down," Edward replied.**

"**Well the only reason you calmed down was because you love me," I grinned, he smiled then.**

"**Ready to go?" Alice asked.**

"**Sure," I replied.**

**When we'd got in Alice's Porsche, she had already pulled out onto the road. I was still holding Edward's hand.**

"**If you want to discuss it I'm always here," Edward told me.**

"**I know," I smiled. "But I'm just thinking about when we renew our wedding vows; do you think Jake will walk me down the isle?"**

"**I'm sure he'd be delighted to," Edward smiled.**

"**And Alice you will be my maid of honour again won't you?" I asked.**

"**Of course," she sang.**

"**Jasper, will you be my best man?" Edward asked.**

"**Sure," Jasper smiled. "I'd love too,"**

"**Yay," I giggled.**

**Once we'd got to Manchester Alice dragged us in a large store called 'Fashion Blends'. She collected a range of clothing from both women and the men's sections. Then we all went to the changing rooms. I sat on Edward's knee when we sat down. Alice picked up an outfit for herself and went to try it on. A few moments later she was stood in front of us wearing; white jeans and a pink flowing blouse all tied together with a range of accessories plus flat pink shoes that looked a bit like trainers.**

"**I like that especially the shoes," I smiled.**

"**Very nice Alice it suits you," Edward complimented her.**

"**You look very beautiful," Jasper finished.**

"**Thank you," she sang. She danced back into the changing rooms and changed. She brought her outfit out a few minutes later and laid it over a chair. "Bella your next," Alice smiled.**

"**Do I have to," I sighed.**

"**Go on sweetheart," Edward prompted me. I gave up and got up. Alice handed me an outfit and I went to try it on. Once I'd changed I walked out to show the others. I was wearing; black skinny jeans, a tight white long sleeved top and to make it look interesting I had a variety of different accessories, such as; bangles and a long necklace. Plus to tie it all together I had a pair of shoes that were the same as Alice's just that they were white not pink.**

"**Wow," Edward exaggerated.**

"**I like the jeans on you Bella," Alice smiled.**

"**You look good Bella," Jasper smiled too.**

"**Amazingly beautiful," Edward grinned.**

"**Thank you," I giggled. I skipped back into the changing room and got changed back into my own clothes. I picked up my outfit and took it back out; I placed it over Alice's on the chair.**

"**Edward your next," Alice sang. He got up and took the outfit off Alice. He darted into the changing rooms and came out a few moments later to show us.**

"**I like the shirt," I winked at him. He was wearing a white shirt with black denim jeans and black shoes.**

"**I like the shoes," Jasper smiled.**

"**Thank you," he smiled.**

**Once he'd got changed it was finally Jasper's turn. While Jasper was in the changing rooms, I went to sit back on Edward's lap again. Jasper came out a few moments later wearing; a blue shirt with the collar up, black jeans and black leather shoes.**

"**I love the shirt," I smiled.**

"**I like the shoes," Edward complimented him.**

"**Very handsome," Alice grinned.**

"**Thank you," Jasper replied.**

**Once Jasper had got changed Alice went to pay. Edward got the car keys off Alice.**

"**Race you back to the car," he smiled.**

"**Sure," I giggled and we both darted towards the door at the same time. I managed to reach Alice's car first then Edward appeared next to me.**

"**Beat you," I giggled.**

"**You did," Edward chuckled. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged me back. "I love you," he said in his velvety soft voice.**

"**I love you too," I replied. "And I always will," I smiled up at him.**

"**Hey because we don't have to go to college tomorrow we have the whole day together," Edward smiled.**

"**Oh yeah. We could go hunting," I grinned.**

"**Yeah you do look a little hungry," he pointed out.**

"**So do you," I touched the faint purple under his eyes. Just at that moment Alice and Jasper appeared next to us. I let go of Edward slowly and we all got in the car.**

**When we got home Jacob, Seth and Nessie weren't in. Alice and I smiled at each other.**

"**Your acting like children," Edward laughed.**

"**Well. Aren't you supposed to keep the child within yourself alive," I giggled.**

"**That's right," Alice backed me up.**

"**They've got a point," Jasper concluded. Edward laughed.**

"**Seth and Alana are so cute together!" I giggled.**

"**Yeah do you think they'll get married?" Alice sang.**

"**Maybe," I smiled. "Do you think…?" Edward put his hand over my mouth.**

"**You're getting too far ahead of time," Edward chuckled.**

"**Will you stop, please," Jasper smiled. I moved Edward's hand from my mouth then turned around and smiled at him.**

"**We'll stop, I promise," I stretched up and touched my lips to Edward's then after a minute I pulled away, he smiled at me.**

**The next morning when I had said goodbye to Seth, Jake and Nessie, I went back up to my bedroom. Edward was lay on our bed with his eyes closed. I went and stood at the end of the bed and smiled to myself; Edward looked so peaceful. I went and sat next to him on the bed and I started to trace his facial features with my fingers. He rested his head on my lap and took my hands and held them under his chin, he then opened his eyes.**

"**Hey," I smiled.**

"**Hi sweetheart," he smiled back. "What do you want to do today?"**

"**Can we go hunting then relax,"**

"**Sure, when do you want to go out?" He asked.**

"**Soon but not right now," I smiled and squeezed his hands. A few moments later Alice appeared at our bedroom door.**

"**Hey Alice," I smiled at her.**

"**Hey, Jasper and I are going out shopping for awhile. So we'll see you later," she smiled back.**

"**Okay see you later," I replied. She waved then disappeared.**

"**We're alone," Edward sat up in one fluid moment and his face was just inches away from mine. I could feel his cool breath on my open lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.**

"**I love you," he whispered.**

"**I love you too," I smiled. His lips crushed against mine. Our lips were moving in perfect harmony with each other.**

**After awhile I pulled away and he tried to kiss me again, so I pulled away a bit more.**

"**Usually it's you that pulls away," I giggled.**

"**Maybe I was enjoying being completely alone with you," he smiled. I touched my lips to his once more.**

"**Can we go hunting now?" I smiled.**

"**Okay," he got up in one fluid movement and held out his hand for me and I took it.**


	13. Plans

Chapter 52: Plans

**After we'd hunted Edward stayed down in the garage for a moment while I carried on up to the living room. As I got to the living room I picked up a scent I was not familiar with. I followed it all the way up to Renesmee's room, I suddenly thought. I darted downstairs and back into the garage, I slammed into Edward and he caught me.**

"**Sorry," I murmured, I was thinking.**

"**What's up Bella?" He could see the worry in my face.**

"**There has been a vampire in our house and in Nessie's room," I looked up into his eyes.**

"**Looking for Nessie?" He wondered.**

"**Yes I think so. I think I know the scent," I thought.**

"**Who?"**

"**I think it was Kae but I can't be absolutely sure without Jake, he knows he scent better than anyone and I need to talk to Alana because she knows everything about her," I buried my head into his shirt.**

"**It will be okay Bella, we'll stop her if she tries anything," he stroked my hair.**

"**I know I just worry a lot," I groaned. "Can I borrow your phone? Nessie borrowed mine," I asked. He handed me his phone. "Thank you," I took it off him. "Do you have Jacob's number on here?"**

"**Yes," he stroked my hair back away from my face.**

"**Thank you," I stretched up and pecked him lightly on the lips. I flipped open his phone and found Jake's number and hit call. He answered on the second tone.**

"**Edward," he answered civilised.**

"**Jake?" I asked.**

"**Bella!" He sounded delighted.**

"**Hey you know that girl Kae?"**

"**Yes," he growled.**

"**You know her scent better than anyone, don't you?"  
"Yes I suppose," he wondered. "Why?"**

"**I think she's been here and in Nessie's room,"**

"**I'll be home soon and I'll bring Seth and Alana,"**

"**Thanks Jake," the phone buzzed and I shut it. I handed it back to Edward.**

"**Thank you," he kissed my forehead.**

"**Is there anyway to remove her scent from Nessie's bedroom?"  
"Air freshener," he chuckled.**

"**Nessie would be able to smell it anyway,"**

"**Yeah it would be best to tell her anyway. She's our daughter and doesn't deserve to be lied to," he replied.**

"**I suppose your right," I buried my head in his shirt again.**

"**She's smart and questioning like her mother," he chuckled. I looked up into his face.**

"**I'm far from smart," I frowned.**

"**Well. While we're at college I'll tutor you and help you,"**

"**Well will you help me find and create a history profile on my grandmother?" Alice is doing herself and so is Jasper and Emmett," I sighed.**

"**Of course I'll help you, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't," he smiled.**

"**Thank you," I touched my lips to his.**

"**I see you two can't concentrate," Jacob was stood at the garage door.**

"**Not when Bella's in the room," Edward chuckled.**

"**Hey don't blame me," I giggled.**

"**Okay where's the smell the worst?" Jake asked.**

"**Nessie's room," I sighed. Jacob disappeared then reappeared a few moments later.**

"**It's definitely her," he growled. Alana and Seth appeared next to him.**

"**It was her," Alana gasped. "I knew she had a task from the Volturi but I didn't realise she came for you,"**

"**She is from the Volturi!" Edward growled. Alana nodded slowly and Edward started to shake slightly.**

"**Do I have permission to kill her?" Jake asked.**

"**Yes," Edward growled.**

"**No," I looked up at Edward. He looked down at me his golden eyes seemed to be on fire, raging.**

"**Bella's right, the Volturi won't come while she is giving them updates. If we kill her they'll come," Alana explained.**

"**But if she comes in this house again, you can kill her," I growled. Edward's eyes became calmer. "Thank you," I sighed and buried my head into his shirt. His arms wound round me.**

"**Can we get rid of that smell in Nessie's room and the living room?" Jacob asked.**

"**We can't just get rid of it with air freshener," Edward sighed.**

"**Well how then?"**

"**Well. Werewolf scent is more dominant than ours is so you could always walk up and downstairs and around the living room and Renesmee's bedroom," Alana smiled.**

**We all darted upstairs and into the living room. Alana and I sat down and then Edward sat down next to me.**

"**Wouldn't the scent be stronger if you transformed?" I asked.**

"**Yeah," Jacob smiled. Seth and Jake disappeared.**

"**She'll be going back to the Volturi tomorrow to update them," Alana thought aloud. Edward growled I looked at his face it was as hard as stone and his eyes were distant as if thinking. I intertwined my fingers with his and his face of stone broke and he smiled at me.**

"**We'll be okay for now, our family is strong and so are we," I assured him. Then Jake and Seth came down into the living room and started walking around.**

"**Did Alice see this coming?" Edward asked me.**

"**No I didn't see it projected," I thought. "Aro obviously shared the information of the loop in Alice's visions with her," I sighed.**

"**Hmm," Edward sighed too. "Alice won't be pleased,"  
"No she won't, she'll probably get stressed," I thought. Jacob and Seth disappeared.**

**A few minutes later they reappeared fully clothed. Seth went and sat next to Alana and Jake came and sat on the other side of me.**

"**I think the scents gone now," Jake smiled.**

"**Good," Edward smiled. I got up. "Where are you going?"**

"**To do my philosophy homework," I smiled. Edward got up and took my hand. We both darted out of the living room and up to the study, which is located at the end of the first floor corridor. Edward opened the door and I went and sat down in front of the computer and switched it on. Edward shut the door and pulled another chair up next to me.**

"**What do you have to research?" Edward asked.**

"**My grandmother's history. I have to find her birth and death records. Her parents and children which I know, her background history like where she lived while she was growing up. I also have to produce her family tree," I explained.**

"**Well if you give Alice your family member's names and where there supposed to go on the tree. I'm pretty sure she'd sketch it out for you," he smiled.**

**A couple of hours later I had all my information, I had it written down and I also had all the information for my family tree. I heard Alice arrive home with Jasper, I switched off the computer then Edward and I flew back down into the living room.**

"**Hey Alice," Edward greeted her. "Jasper,"**

"**Hey, yes Bella I'll do your family tree," Alice grinned. She walked over to me and took the family tree information off me. "I bought an A3 sheet of card especially for it," she sang. She and Jasper disappeared upstairs. I smiled and turned around to face Edward. I didn't realise how close he actually was; he was definitely closer than I expected. His arms wrapped around me and I hugged him.**

"**I love you Bella Cullen," he mumbled into my hair.**

"**I love you too Edward Cullen," I looked up into his face and smiled. He kissed me tenderly on the lips then pulled away. He looked over at Alana and Seth on the sofa and chuckled quietly. "What?" I asked.**

"**Alana and Seth really love each other but their too shy to act like it, both of them. Seth wants to wrap his arms around her like I do with you," he smiled.**

"**Aww," I pulled away from Edward.**

"**Bella what are you doing?" he asked.**

"**I'm going to help," I giggled. I walked over to them. "Seth, please may I talked to you in private for a moment?"**

"**Sure, excuse me for a moment," he smiled at Alana. I winked at Edward and he chuckled softly. I walked into the kitchen with Seth.**

"**Seth I'm going to help you," I started.**

"**What do you mean 'help?" He asked curious.**

"**I'm going to help you with Alana, okay?"**

"**Okay,"**

"**Well. Edward read both of your minds and both of you really love each other, you both want to hug and even kiss each other but you are both too shy to do it. So I want you to go back into the living room and kiss her on the lips,"  
"What!" He gasped.**

"**It'll make her happy and it'll make you happy too,"**

"**Okay, lets do it then,"**

"**Okay," I went over and hugged him. "Go," I giggled. I ran back to Edward and hugged him tightly watching the space where Alana was.**

"**What did you do?" Edward asked.**

"**Watch," I giggled. Seth entered slowly and gestured his hand out towards Alana; she took his hand and stood up in front of him. He was huge compared with her. Their fingers intertwined with each other's and Seth's face moved closer to hers and then suddenly they kissed.**

"**So that's what you did," Edward said proudness in his voice.**

"**Yeah," I smiled.**

"**I'm glad you did," he looked down at me and grinned. I looked back over toward Alana and Seth and they were looking at each other smiling.**

"**So am I," I rested my head against his chest. I pulled away from him and took his hand, and then we both darted down to the garage.**

"**Better to leave them alone for a bit," I smiled.**

"**Why come down here then?" He asked.**

"**Okay then lets go upstairs," I sighed. We both darted upstairs. I went to Jake's room. "Hey Jake don't you need to go pick Nessie up?" I smiled.**

"**Oh yeah thanks Bells," he got up and walked past us.**

"**Jake," I said.**

"**Yeah," he turned around.**

"**Take Jasper or go get Emmett to go with you, please?" I begged.**

"**Why?"**

"**I'll tell you later but it is deeply important,"**

"**For you Bells, sure," he smiled. He turned around and headed for the stairs. "Ring Emmett to come round and meet me in the garage now, please," he disappeared. I took out my phone and hit Emmett on speed dial. He picked up on the second tone.**

"**Hey little sis," he bellowed.**

"**Hi Emmett, could you go with Jacob to pick Nessie up? It is really important something's wrong," I asked.**

"**Okay I'll be there in a few," he sounded curious.**

"**He's waiting for you in the garage, thanks Em,"**

"**Anytime sis," I shut my phone. I turned around and Alice was stood behind me looking alarmed.**

"**I know Alice," I spoke slowly. Edward obviously couldn't hear her thoughts because he looked confused and he was looking at me trying to figure it out. "She's here," I hissed.**

"**Kae?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes. She's watching the house," I looked at him. Alana and Seth appeared. Alana was thinking.**

"**Kae's here," she spoke.**

"**We know," Edward looked at me, he looked lost and so did Alice. I was the only one who for certain because I can sometimes figure out and see the missing images in Alice's visions also I was the only one who could see with werewolves.**

"**Alice can you see anything?" I asked.**

"**No but that might be because of Seth," she sighed.**

"**I can smell her," Seth sniffed the air.**

"**Edward can you hear?" I asked.**

"**No she knows how mine and Alice's abilities work," he replied.**

"**I'm the only one who's not blind. Alice, Aro doesn't know what I can do can he?" I thought.**

"**No not your gift to connect," she smiled. "We have her own secret weapon," she winked at me.**

"**I can see what Alice isn't. I know what she's thinking,"**

"**What is it Bella?" Edward grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it.**

"**She wants to get our family all in one place and blind us so we can't see what she's going to do," I spoke slowly. I stared at the wall. "Jasper, call Emmett or Jake and tell them to take Nessie out of here for here for a bit but make sure they don't come home, please," I smiled. Jasper nodded then he disappeared. "I don't like feeling like a sheep but I don't want the Volturi to pay us a visit," I sighed. Then I suddenly heard something and I smiled, my lips curved over my teeth.**

"**Bella?" Edward was looking at me wide eyed.**

"**Wait. You said you wanted to kill her, wait a few days then do, as you will. Alice you may have a vision if you watch Aro, Caius and Marcus. There going to release her of her duty of service to them once she gives them her final pieces of information on how we're living," I looked into Alice's sharp eyes and she smiled.**

"**I'm glad you're my sister Bella," Alice sang.**

"**So am I," I giggled. "She will be gone in about ten minutes because she has to go to Volterra. Then Emmett and Jake will be back with Nessie in about half an hour," I informed my family. We were all stood on the landing outside Jake and Seth's room.**

"**Thank you," Edward pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me, I hugged him.**

"**Glad to be of help," I mumbled into his chest.**

**About ten minutes later Edward and I were lay on our bed and the rest of our family was in the living room. I sat up abruptly and fixed my eyes on the wall in front of me.**

"**Bella?" Edward was whispering urgently in my ear. "Bella?" I turned my face so it was just inches away from his. "Are you okay?"**

"**I am now," I smiled. "She's gone," I kissed him lightly on the lips then after a minute pulled away. I got up. "I'll be right back," I darted out of our room and down the two flights of stairs and into the living room. "She's gone," I said. "Jasper will you please ring Emmett and tell him to bring Nessie and Jake home," I smiled at him. He nodded then smiled back. I darted back upstairs; as I walked through the door, I realised Edward wasn't lying on the bed anymore. I walked to the bed then Edward suddenly grabbed me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. I could feel his cool breath against my ear and cheek.  
"Can I ask you something?" Edward whispered in my ear.**

"**Sure," I sang.**

"**How would you feel about a Christmas wedding?"**

"**I'd love that but you know the honeymoon? Can we do that in the New Year because I want to spend Christmas as a family," I replied. I turned around I gazed into his relaxed caramel eyes.**

"**Sure," he smiled. "I'll book the registrar for the 23****rd**** December, is that okay?"**

"**That's perfect. Alice, Rosalie and I better start planning, oh I better call Esme," I trilled. Edward chuckled. "What?"**

"**You're more enthusiastic than when you were human,"**

"**I have different view on marriage now," I giggled. He smiled. "And you have to call Carlisle too and plan your side of the wedding," I smiled.**

"**Oh. Yes. The stag night," he sighed. "Emmett will love that,"**

"**Well. That's something I've planned already. Instead of having separate parties, we're going to have a joint party. I've already had the experience of you leaving me for a stag party bit I could sleep then so time passed quicker and if I have to stay awake all night. I don't want to be away from you," I smiled.**

"**I like that idea. No actually I love it," he kissed me lightly on the forehead then pulled me into a hug.**

"**Emmett, Jasper and Alice won't like it," I sighed.**

"**I don't care, as long as you're happy," he smiled.**

"**Well. I better go face Alice," I pulled away from him but he pulled me back close again.**

"**Will you meet my request?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, what is it?"**

"**Will you please where you're wedding dress; the same one you wore for our first marriage ceremony?"  
"Um."**

"**Please you looked…Sexy…in that dress,"**

"**Okay, I loved my dress too," I giggled. I pulled away from him and opened the bedroom door; ready to dart downstairs until I realised that Alice and Jasper were stood at our door grinning. Alice and Jasper walked in and closed the door behind them.**

"**We love everything but the joint hen and stag party," they looked upset.**

"**Come on Edward, it's our night of freedom to do what we please," Jasper pointed out. "Jasper we're vampires. We live a life of freedom where we choose what we do," Edward looked at him with a face of sincerity.**

"**Do you really want all us guys to hang out on a girlie night in?"**

"**To be perfectly honest, Jake and Seth wouldn't mind," I giggled and so did Alice.**

"**Yeah, I like the idea now too," Alice backed us up.**

"**I wouldn't mind staying in with the girls either," Edward smiled at Alice and me. "So you and Emmett can either join in or do something else but I'm staying in with the girls," Edward came and put his arms around Alice and I.**

"**Fine I give up. We'll stay in with the girls," he sighed.**

"**Thank you Jazz," Edward smiled.**

"**Thank you," I smiled then ran and hugged him.**

"**What colours so you want for the main colour setting?" Alice asked.**

"**I've planned it all out in my head," I beamed. Alice took out her notebook. "I'm going to wear my wedding dress," I winked at Edward.**

"**The bridesmaids and maid of honour I want them to wear floor length shiny ruby red dresses. Edward can wear his suit with a white rose to symbolise me and the best man will be wearing a red rose to symbolise the bridesmaid and the maid of honour. So it will be a red and white setting, the colours fit in with being vampires," I sang.**

"**Because we're pale white and we drink blood," Edward thought.**

"**Exactly," I smiled.**

"**Very clever," he smiled.**

"**Alice, are you happy with what I want you to wear as my maid of honour?" I asked her.**

"**Of course I am," she sang.**

"**Oh Jasper, are you okay with writing a best man speech?" Edward asked Jasper.**

"**Sure bro," Jasper smiled.**

"**Isn't it like a month until the 23****rd**** of December?" Alice asked and I nodded. "We'll have to plan carefully," she smiled.**

"**I'm going to call Esme tomorrow and tell her," I sang.**

"**There is really no point. They're coming in a few weeks to visit, I'll call her and discuss arrangements," Alice trilled.**

"**How come nobody told me?" Edward sighed.**

"**Sorry," Alice held her hands up. "Had a lot on my mind," Alice sighed.**

"**It's okay. You can't think of everything," I reassured her. "I can see your visions, you're thinking of enough," she smiled at me.**

"**I'm sorry," Edward smiled apologetically.**

"**Well. I'm going to go sketch a picture of the altar for your wedding," she smiled. Then she and Jasper disappeared.**

**I walked over to my bed and got under the bed covers and buried my head, so all I could see was black. Then Edward slowly pulled the duvet back off me and he looked worried.**

"**What's up Bella?" He asked.**

"**Being connected to Alice all the time; seeing every vision she has, thinking about it thoroughly, analysing all the details automatically is giving me a headache," I complained.**

"**Switch off for a bit. Get distracted by something," he replied. I sat up and pulled him down until his head was level with mine; I was strong enough to keep him there now. I wrapped my arms around his neck.**

"**Will you distract me?" I smiled.**

"**Sure," he chuckled. I pulled him closer to me and our lips slowly came into contact with each other's. My mind all of a sudden went blank all I could think about was Edward. I wonder what he was thinking about. His body touching mine, it felt warm and safe.**

**I pulled away from him slowly and he rolled onto his side next to me. He tried to unbutton my shirt but I seized his hand and moved it away, I giggled.**

"**No, I don't think it's the time," I smiled.**

"**Usually it's me telling you," he chuckled.**

"**Obviously I've taken control tonight," I giggled again. I got up in one fluid movement and moved to our desk, I turned our laptop on. Edward was lay on our bed watching me. "I'll get self conscious if you keep staring at me," I grinned.**

"**I always stare at you and it hasn't affected you yet," he chuckled.**

**Once the laptop had booted up, I logged onto my email account. I had masses of emails from Angela. I clicked on the most recent one that she had sent yesterday. It read:**

_**Hey Bella,**_

_**Ben and I are taking a break and we were wondering**_

_**Whether we could come and visit you all?**_

_**I know it might be a bit much to ask but please,**_

_**I haven't seen you or Alice in ages.**_

_**Love Angela and Ben x**_

"**Hey Edward, can Angela and Ben come and stay with us for a week?" I asked.**

"**Um…I don't know," he thought.**

"**Please!" I begged.**

"**It would mean all of us acting relatively normal," Edward said. "That would mean going to bed like a human and preparing for bed," I smiled. "Yes, okay. I'm fine with it go ask everyone else," he smiled. **

**I darted down into the living room, where the rest of our family was.**

"**Hey guys," I said as I entered the living room.**

"**We all say yes Bella," Alice smiled. "I had a vision and I told them,"**

"**Thank you but it will mean me, you, Edward and Jasper will have to prepare for bed and even stay in out bedrooms most of the night," I stated.**

"**We're up for the acting," Jasper smiled.**

"**Thanks. Oh yeah, Nessie," I said and she looked up. "No using your gift on Angela or Ben okay?" I smiled.**

"**Okay and I won't mention vampire or werewolf stuff either," she smiled back.**

"**Thank you," I sang then darted back up to my bedroom. Edward was still lay on our bed. I sat back at the computer and saw a mobile number for Angela.**

_**555 56296788**_

**I dialled it into my cell and went back to sit on the bed next to Edward. I hit the call button; the phone rang about four times before she picked up.**

"**Hello?" She answered.**

"**Hey Angela," I answered back.**

"**Bella?" She asked.**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Oh my gosh, hi!" She sounded so pleased.**

"**I got your email and we'd love to have you and Ben come visit,"**

"**Thank you, seriously? I know you have to go to college but are you sure?"**

"**Yes Angela," I giggled.**

"**I'll have to sort out somewhere to stay," she started.**

"**Well. I asked Edward, Alice and Jasper and they said that you can stay here for the week, if you want?"**

"**We don't want to intrude," she sounded worried.**

"**Angela, you and Ben are our friends, we'd be happy for you to," I sang.**

"**Oh okay. Well we were going to come on Monday, If that's was okay?" She asked**

"**Yeah that's fine. I'll get Edward to send you a map of where we live," I sang.**

"**Okay, thanks Bella. I have to go now I have class, I'll see you on Monday," she said.**

"**Bye," I shut my phone after it went dead. Edward had already sent her the map and switched off the computer; he was already sat by me again. "What does human food taste like to us?" Edward pulled a face. "That bad." He nodded. "When Angela and Ben are here, we all have to eat otherwise they'll feel awkward and out of place,"**

"**I'll eat it for you," he sighed.**

"**That makes it sound deadly," I giggled.**

"**I hate human food but we're definitely going hunting on Sunday all of us, especially Jasper," he sighed. "I don't want him exposing out secret,"**

"**Edward he's improved a lot around humans. He's a lot more relaxed and can handle a few people at a time," I smiled. "I really want to tell Angela and Ben about vampires," I sighed.**

"**They might think wrongly of us though," Edward sighed too.**

**Alice appeared. "Actually I saw it they wouldn't think wrongly of us, they trust us and don't care what we are," she trilled.**

"**But the Volturi would kill them," I felt like crying.**

"**True," Edward and Alice replied together.**

"**I won't tell them," I sighed. "I can't put them in danger,"**

"**Okay," Edward put his arm around my shoulders.**

"**I'm going out with everyone else to shop for food. Enjoy being alone," Alice smiled then disappeared.**


	14. Acting human

Chapter 53: Acting Human

"**Wait Alice!" I half shouted. She came back into to our bedroom.**

"**What?" She asked.**

"**Can we come with you?" I asked.**

"**Sure!" She sang, smiling. "And yes, we can go pyjama shopping after we've dropped off the food back here," she giggled.**

"**Yay thanks Alice. It's going to be strange acting like a human."**

"**Yeah. For you but it'll be different for us to act like we're actually going to sleep," she smiled. "Come on lets go."**

**We darted down to the garage.**

"**Wouldn't it be quicker and easier to walk to the shop?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, I want to walk," Nessie smiled.**

"**I don't mind walking," Jake and Seth replied.**

"**Okay we'll walk," Alice trilled.**

**While we were walking I was talking to Alice.**

"**I'm just going to get a pj set of shorts and a T-shirt because it has to look normal," I smiled.**

"**Yeah. Baggy pj's," Alice pulled a face. "We're going to get seven pairs of pj's each. I'm not wearing the same ones twice."**

"**What do men wear for bed nowadays?" Edward asked.**

"**Basically the same as Jake and Seth wear. Soft, loose trackies," I smiled. "You can show everyone you're muscles," I giggled.**

"**We'll have to get slippers and dressing gowns too," Alice expanded our clothes talk, I nodded.**

**Once we'd done our shopping we took it home and put it away.**

"**Right, ready to go?" Alice trilled.**

"**Yes," I smiled. I took Edward's hand and we darted down to the garage. Edward and I slid into the back of Alice's Porsche, while Alice and Jasper got into the front.**

**Once we'd got to Manchester, Alice parked up. She dragged us into the first sleepwear store she saw. Alice went straight to the men's section and picked out seven pairs of trackies each for Edward and Jasper and gave them to them to pay for. They then disappeared. I went and picked out seven pairs of night-clothes and so did Alice then we got some slippers, also fluffy and a normal dressing gown each.**

**When we'd paid for everything we went back to Alice's car.**

**When we got home it was almost midnight. We pulled into the garage and darted up to the living room. Jake, Seth and Nessie had all gone to bed.**

"**Shall we have a mini pyjama show?" Alice giggled.**

"**Yes!" I giggled too. The boys sighed. "Boys first," I giggled even more at the looks on their faces. Alice and I handed them both some trackies and they disappeared. They reappeared a few moments later and they looked good. I've never seen Edward wear trackies before. "I like them," I winked at Edward.**

"**Girls turn," Edward smiled. Alice and I picked a random pair of pyjamas each out of our bags and our dressing gowns and slippers. Then we darted upstairs to Alice's bedroom. I changed into light blue shorts and a T-shirt with '39' written on it. I slipped on my knitted ugg boot style slippers and my thin plain pink and blue. Alice was wearing loose pink trackies and pink T-shirt. She was also wearing a thin dressing gown that was plain, red and she had the same slippers on as me.**

**Once we were ready we darted back downstairs to Edward and Jasper. They smiled as we entered the living room.**

"**I like that," Edward smiled. "Now that we're in our pj's who wants to watch a film?"**

"**Yeah, I like that idea," I smiled.**

"**Okay. Comedy or romance?" Alice asked.**

"**Comedy," I smiled. I went to hug Edward; he slowly wound his arms around me pulling me closer to him. "I feel and look weird," I looked down at my pyjamas.**

"**No you don't. I think you look amazingly sexy," Edward smiled. I hugged him properly.**

"**I think you look very sexy in those trackies," I whispered in his ear.**

"**Thank you," he smiled. Alice had picked a film and had started it. I pulled Edward to the large sofa and he sat down. I lay down next to him and laid my head on his lap.**

**About half and hour into the movie my phone buzzed. So I got up and walked to the back of the room, then I answered it.**

"**Hello?" I answered.**

"**Hey Bella. It's me Alana," she sang.**

"**Hey Alana, what's up?"**

"**On Monday, your friend Angela and her boyfriend are coming to stay with you, right?"**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**Something bad is going to happen Bella," she sounded worried.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Angela is going to cut herself and Jasper is going to try and resist but it is too strong and might attack," she trilled.**

"**Thank you for telling me Alana. Will you do me a favour?"**

"**Sure,"**

"**Will you be here on Monday morning to help?"**

"**Sure, I'll have to hunt first so I won't be tempted."**

"**Okay,"**

"**Bye Bella, see you Monday morning."**

"**Bye," I said. I shut my phone and walked back over towards the sofas. Alice pressed pause for the film. "Jasper," he looked at me. "You're going to have to be so careful on Monday,"**

"**Okay but why?" He asked slightly confused.**

"**Alana told me that Angela will cut herself, you'll try to resist but the scent of her blood will be too strong for you and you'll attack," I sounded worried.**

"**I'll try my best Bella," Jasper half smiled.**

"**Thank you," I half smiled back. I went back and lay down next to Edward with my head lay on his lap again. I closed my eyes and held Edward's hand close to my face. I felt ill, something was going to happen. All I could think about was my human life or what I could remember from it. Those memories included my friends, my family, also James, Victoria and Laurent. My near death experiences were the most vivid memories I could remember from my human life. I opened my eyes when it suddenly went quiet, the TV was switched off and Alice and Jasper had disappeared.**

"**They went upstairs," Edward reassured me. I lay back down and stared into his eyes.**

**The next morning it was Sunday. We were all going hunting especially Jasper; Nessie was also coming hunting with us just in case. We set off into the forest.**

**Once we'd finished hunting, the others went back to the house and I went and sat on the damp grass, Edward came and sat next to me.**

"**Are you looking forward to acting human for the next seven days?" I asked.**

"**Yes, we have get to spend up to seven hours in our bedroom, just the two of us," he winked at me.**

"**Yes but we have to be quiet because their bedroom will just be down the hall," I giggled.**

"**Atleast it's seven hours without the interruption of Alice," he chuckled.**

"**Yeah, I suppose," I smiled. It started to rain but I didn't care and I don't think Edward did either. I leant over and kissed him gently on the lips.**

**When we got home; we were soaking wet. Alice looked at me and nearly screamed.**

"**Bella, why do you hate me?" She looked unhappy.**

"**I don't. I just didn't care," I bet I looked sheepish. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to my bedroom. She picked out a new outfit for me. I got dressed into them and threw my other clothes, the wet ones into the wash basket. She then dragged me to the bathroom and sat me down at the mirror and started to pull a brush through my wet knotted hair. She dried it with the hairdryer until it was perfect. I smiled. "Thank you Alice," I thanked her. I got up and hugged her. We darted back down to the living room. Edward was waiting for me, he'd changed his clothes and his hair was dry and he looked perfect as usual. He held his arms out for me and I walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.**

"**I know you've been thinking about the Volturi because Alice had a vision," he whispered into my hair.**

"**Sorry," I mumbled into his chest.**

"**Don't apologise, you don't do it on purpose," I could hear a smile in his voice.**

"**I've got to learn to control it," I looked up at his face and he was smiling my favourite smile and I smiled back. "We'll have to be careful with Jasper and Angela tomorrow because there is only a few of us here,"**

"**Oh yeah. Alice, Emmett, Jake and Seth are at college,"**

"**Yeah but Alana will be here in the morning because she is not going to college and she knows when it is going to happen," I kept thinking it over.**

"**Bella, please stop worrying please," he lifted my chin up and gazed deep into my eyes.**

"**Okay I'll try," I sighed. "Can we go shopping on Tuesday?"**

"**Sure but remember; me, you and Alana have out medical class on Tuesday night,"**

"**Okay," I smiled then touched my lips to his.**

**The next morning I waved goodbye to Emmett, Nessie, Alice, Jake and Seth as they drove off down the road. Rose, Alana, Jasper and Edward were sat in the living room. I darted up to the living room.**

"**So Angela will be here in about an hour," Alana thought.**

"**Yeah," I smiled.**

"**There's nothing sharp around and there isn't any paper around, so hopefully she won't cut herself," Rosalie smiled.**

"**She will cut herself off a piece of paper she'll take out of her bag, a card from a guy called Mike for you Bella," Alana thought.**

"**Told you he still liked you," Edward chuckled.**

"**Mike Newton?" Jasper asked.**

"**Yeah, he has a crush on Bella," Edward laughed and then Jasper joined in.**

"**Can I just say that humans don't stand around for any length of time and we have to start acting like humans," I smiled. Edward and Jasper came over and sat down on the couch either side of me. Rosalie switched on the TV. "Now that feels more human," I smiled wider.**

"**Who's gonna get the door when they knock?" Jasper asked.**

"**Edward and I" I took Edwards hand and held it in mine. "Don't worry Jasper if anything goes wrong we all have a plan," I smiled at him.**

**About half an hour later, I heard a knock at the door. Jasper stiffened next to me and I think he started to hold his breath. Edward and I rose and darted downstairs to the front door and opened it slowly. Angela and Ben's expressions were surprised and slightly gobsmacked. I must have looked so different to them now.**

"**Hi," I smiled at them.**

"**Hi Bella. Oh my gosh, Mike was right you look so different; good different, you look amazing," Angela smiled.**

"**Hey Bella, Edward," Ben smiled from behind Angela. Angela came and hugged me.**

"**Gosh Bella you're freezing," Angela exclaimed.**

"**Yeah, I've just been right next to the air conditioning in my bedroom," I smiled. "Come in before you get cold too, sorry," Angela and Ben walked in and Edward helped Ben take their bags up to their room. Angela came and sat in the living room with Alana, Rosalie, Jasper and I; Jasper was still holding his breath.**

"**Oh yeah, Mike sent you a card," she remembered. She picked up her bag then Alana looked at me worriedly. I looked around the living room; Edward and Ben were back in the living room. I pushed my shield away from myself quickly.**

_**Take Jasper to the back of the room now please**_**.**__**My shield snapped back and Edward nodded at me. He walked over to Jasper and whispered something in his ear then they both walked to the back of the room.**

"**Ouch!" Angela lifted her hand out of her bag and there was a little trickle of blood pouring from her finger. "I've cut myself on Mike's card," she cried. All I did was stare at it for a moment until Ben put a tissue over her cut to stop the bleed.**

"**Excuse me for a moment," I smiled. I got up and crossed the room and stood in front of Jasper. I looked into his eyes; they were burning, he had about thirty seconds before he snaps and goes for Angela. "Edward quickly take Jasper into the forest," I told him. Edward grabbed Jasper and disappeared. "Alana," I called. "We'll be back soon, Rosalie will explain," I winked at her and mouthed "Sorry!" She nodded and began saying that Jasper is very sensitive to blood and that he hates it and is sick when he sees it or smells it. Alana and I darted out into the forest to meet Edward and Jasper. Jasper was running around trying to calm himself down but then he ran straight into me and I flew into a tree, I slammed against it.**

"**Bella!" Edward ran over to me and picked me up in his arms.**

"**I'm so sorry Bella," Jasper looked worried.**

"**I'm fine, it's okay," I smiled. "If you're going to carry me can I atleast go on your back?" I giggled.**

"**Okay," he chuckled. He slid me onto his back.**

"**Thank you," I rested my head on the top of his and Alana laughed.**

"**I'll be home soon, I'm going to college to wait for Alice," Jasper informed us then he disappeared.**

"**Alana, stay at ours tonight please. I'm sure Seth would love you too," I asked.**

"**Um. Okay but you don't have another spare room," she sighed.**

"**Ah but Jake can stay in Nessie's room and you can stay in Seth's room," I smiled at her.**

"**Okay," she smiled. "I'll have to go and get pj's and a change of clothes sometime today,"**

"**I think we should go back to the house, Angela and Ben will be wondering where we are," Edward implied.**

"**Yeah," I smiled.**

**Edward, Alana and I went back to the house and Rosalie smiled as we came back into the living room. Angela and Ben beamed.**

"**Sorry Angela, Ben," I apologised.**

"**Oh it's okay, Rosalie explained," Ben smiled.**

"**Here's the card that Mike sent you," Angela passed it up to me.**

"**Thanks," I thanked her. I will open it later with Edward.**

"**Where did Jasper go?" Angela asked.**

"**He went to pick up Alice from college," Edward smiled. I jumped off Edwards's back and went to sit on the couch.**

"**Well Bella, seeing as we haven't seen you since high school, a lot of things must have changed," Angela smiled.**

"**Yeah. We have a daughter now," I grinned. "You'll get to meet her later, she's called Renesmee,"**

**We talked until about lunchtime; Alice, Jasper, Seth and Jake were home. Seth went and kissed Alana lightly on the cheek. They all said their hellos to Angela and Ben. I asked to speak to Jake and Seth, so they walked into the kitchen, Alana came too.**

"**Alana's staying tonight, so Jake if you don't mind will you sleep in Nessie's room?"**

"**Sure sure," he smiled.**

"**Thank you. Seth, Alana will be sharing your bedroom is that ok?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm good with that," Seth grinned and I smiled.**

"**Hey are you guys having lunch now?" I asked.**

"**Yeah," Seth answered.**

"**Can you make Angela and Ben lunch too because we can't eat with them, please?"**

"**Well you could have them for lunch," Jake chuckled.**

"**Jake don't even joke about that, we had a blood incident with Jasper and Angela this morning," I sighed.**

"**Does she know?" Jake looked shocked.**

"**No," I sighed. "For you two and Nessie, it's easy because you can sleep and eat," I frowned.**

**Jake came and hugged me; he felt like a furnace. I bet I felt like an ice cube to him.**

"**It'll be okay Bells," he sighed.**

"**Thanks Jake, I love you," I smiled at him.**

"**Love you too Bells," he smiled back down at me.**

**Later on the same evening, Nessie and Jacob both said goodnight and then went to bed. Edward didn't look too happy about Jacob and Nessie sleeping in the same room.**

"**I think I'll go to bed now too," Angela yawned.**

"**Me too," Ben smiled. They both got up.**

"**Goodnight," they both said together.**

"**Goodnight," Edward smiled.**

"**Night," I smiled too and so did Alice. They walked out of the living room and up the stairs.**

"**I suppose the human charade of preparing for bed and sleeping is know in progress," Alana smiled.**

"**Hey to me, It's not a charade," Seth smiled.**

"**I'm going to get ready for bed," Alana giggled.**

"**I'm going to too," I smiled.**

"**Same," Alice giggled. All of us girls darted upstairs leaving the boys in the living room. I went to my bedroom, Alice went to hers and Alana went to Seth's.**

**Once we'd all got changed, we all darted back down to the living room to sit with the guys.**

"**I'm actually going to go to bed now," Seth smiled.**

"**I'll come with you, if you don't mind," Alana shied away a bit.**

"**Okay," Seth took Alana's hand and they disappeared**

"**I think all of us should go to bed too," Alice sighed.**

"**Yeah, okay. We better turn all the lights and electricals off," I giggled.**

"**Why?" Jasper asked. **

"**Because it is a normal think for a human to do before they go to bed at night," I smiled.**

"**Ah. Okay," Jasper smiled. Then a second later we were in the dark. Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me upstairs. We said goodnight to Seth and Alana and Jacob and Nessie. We carried on up the second flight of stairs and said goodnight to Alice and Jasper. Then finally he carried me into our bedroom and shut the door behind us. He pulled back the duvet, he put me down on the bed and then he pulled the duvet back over me. I took off my slippers and dressing gown, and then I lay down and placed my head on my pillow. Edward was by the side of the bed in his trackies and he was pulling back the duvet. He got in and lay down until he was at eye level with me and then he turned out the light.**

"**It's a good job we can see in the dark," I whispered.**

"**Yeah," he chuckled. "I would have to spend all night missing your beautiful face," I smiled at him. If I were human I'd have been blushing at this moment.**

"**Do you miss me being able to speak and sleep talk?" I asked.**

"**No, whatever you dreamt about you told me about. You tell me everything now so definitely no," he smiled.**

"**Oh. Okay," I grinned.**

**We spent most of the night talking about random things. I cuddled closer to him; he was warm against me. It was about five o' clock; another three hours Jacob, Seth and Renesmee will be up.**

"**Edward, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" I asked. I pulled back to look back at his face.**

"**I was going to ask Esme if we could go back to her island," Edward smiled.**

"**If we did, that cleaning lady would get a shock," I giggled.**

"**Why?" He asked.**

"**Because I'm like you now, won't she be scared of me too?" I asked.**

"**No the only reason she's scared of me is because I look intimidating," he smiled. I giggled, "And you definitely don't,"**

"**Okay. Ask Esme when she comes for a visit next week, whether we can or not," I grinned.**

"**Okay," Edward smiled. Then he crushed his lips to mine, after about ten minutes he pulled away. He tried to unbutton my pj shirt but I intertwined my fingers with his and pulled them away from my shirt.**

"**No," I giggled.**

"**Don't you want to?" He asked.**

"**Yeah but its not the right time," I giggled as I did my pj shirt back up.**

"**Okay. I'll just wait until out honeymoon," he sighed.**

"**You make it sound so disappointing," I giggled more.**

"**That's because it is," he smiled.**

**About an hour and a half later, I got up and got dressed and so did Edward. We darted downstairs and into the living room. Alice, Jasper and Alana were all sat watching TV.**

"**Good morning," I smiled.**

"**Good morning," Alice sang.**

"**Good morning," Alana smiled back.**

"**Jazz are you manipulating her mood do she's really happy," Edward chuckled.**

"**No," he shook his head.**

"**I'm just happy to be with my family and my family also includes Alana as well," I smiled.**

"**Alana is a family member now, especially because she's getting married to Seth!" Alice sang.**

"**Oh my gosh, that's amazing Alana," I trilled**

"**Congratulations," Edward grinned.**

"**When did he propose?" I asked.**

"**Last night before he got into bed," she smiled.**

"**Wow," Alice beamed.**

**Later on about half eight, Angela and Ben came downstairs fully dressed.**

"**Hey," I smiled. Edward was reading. Alice and Alana were talking about plans for my wedding and I think Jasper was pretending to sleep.**

"**Hey is they're anything for breakfast?" Angela asked.**

"**Yeah in the large cupboard in the kitchen there is some cereal," I smiled. They walked into the kitchen. I cuddled closer to Edward and looked at what he was reading. "What are you reading?" I asked.**

"**Romeo and Juliet," he smiled, and then kissed the top of my head.**

"**I'm guessing it's my book," I smiled up at him.**

"**Oh. Do you mind," he looked at me and smiled.**

"**No, of course I don't," I stretched up and kissed him lightly on the jaw. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. **

**About ten minutes later I heard Angela and Ben enter the living room and sit down but I didn't open my eyes.**

"**Is she asleep?" I heard Angela ask.**

"**I think so," I heard Edward reply next to me.**

"**She has changed so much since high school. She's different, her whole personality has changed, and she used to be so shy and quiet. Now she's just as bubbly as Alice," I heard Angela say.**

"**Trust me, she is still the shy Bella sometimes," I heard Edward say.**

"**And Renesmee, she looks so much like you both," I heard Angela say.**

"**Thank you but I think she looks more like Bella," I heard Edward chuckle next to me. I pushed my shield away from myself.**

_**Take me upstairs away from the humans please **_**I thought. My shield snapped back.**

"**I think I'd better take her upstairs," I heard Edward say. Then I felt his warm arms around me, lifting me up.**

**Once we got to the stairs, I opened my eyes and smiled at Edward.**

"**Hey sleeping beauty," he chuckled.**

"**Hey Handsome," I giggled. Once we'd got to our bedroom he opened the door, carried me in and then shut the door quietly behind us. "Hey Handsome, will you lay me on our bed please," I smiled. He then walked over to the bed and lay me down softly on our bed and then came and lay next to me. "Alice got a heads up on what we're going to do next in Philosophy," I smiled.**

"**Okay, so what is it?" He asked.**

"**To research one of hour family member's family history as long as that family member is not in our class," I beamed.**

"**Okay," Edward smiled.**

"**I chose you and I started researching your family," I grinned.**

"**All you have to do is ask me," he grinned back.**

"**Okay but I'm guessing you didn't know you had a half brother?" I asked.**

"**What?" Edward looked puzzled.**

"**It was you fathers child, I don't think your mother even knew about him," I said.**

"**What was his name?" Edward stared deep into my eyes.**

"**Lewis Mason," I looked down.**

"**When was he born?" I could still feel hi eyes on my face.**

"**1901, strangely he was born on the same day you were," I looked back up at his face.**

"**Yes very strange," he wondered.**

"**And there was no record of his death either," I sighed. I suddenly felt very dizzy and I sort of fainted. I woke a moment later and Edwards's face was so close to mine, out noses were almost touching.**

"**Are you okay?" He sounded worried.**

"**Yeah I think so. I just blanked out for a moment,"**

"**We are definitely getting Carlisle to check you over when he and Esme come for a visit," he told me. I stared at the ceiling for a minute, seeing Alice's vision.**

**I sat up suddenly "NO!" I shouted.**

"**Bella!" Edward was now sat up and he looked even more worried.**

**I looked at him, "Phil's coming to discuss something about my mom," I felt slightly alarmed.**

"**Bella, it's going to be okay," Edward's protective arms wound round me.**

"**Oh. His decision has changed. He's putting off coming for a while," I relaxed and leaned against Edward, he hugged me tighter.**

**About ten minutes later I got up and fell onto the floor.**

"**Bella!" Edward was next to me in a second. "What's up?"**

"**I don't know. I think it was thinking through all of Alice's visions," I sighed.**

"**Are you okay to walk?" He asked.**

"**Um. I think so but will you give me piggy back downstairs, please?" I asked.**

"**Sure," he smiled. He picked me up and swung me round onto his back. He then darted downstairs and into the living room.**

"**Are you still going to be carrying her round when you're old?" Angela grinned. Alice and Jasper laughed, I knew why they were laughing at just the fact we could never get old.**

"**Yes I hope he is a very fit and healthy old person," I giggled. I jumped off Edwards's back. I realised that Renesmee was now sitting on the couch, I smiled and waved at her and she did the same. I walked into the kitchen where Jacob and Seth where eating cereal. "Hey guys," I greeted them.**

"**Hey Bells," Jacob smiled.**

"**Hey," Seth smiled too.**

"**Cereal, any good?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, want to try some?" Jake grinned.**

"**Sure, I've never tried any human food while being a vampire," I smiled curious. Jake handed me his spoon, I took it and got a spoonful of cereal and stuck it into my mouth. Once I'd swallowed it, I gave Jake back his spoon. "That felt really strange," I smiled. "But it was okay," I beamed. I walked over towards the cupboards but I stumbled and nearly fell on the floor. But Jake's hot arms caught me; he spun me around to face him as he stood me up straight.**

"**Bells are you okay?" He sounded alarmed.**

"**Yes. It's just the connection between Alice's visions and my brain; it's making me ill at the moment because I can't control the ability to connect with Alice yet,"**

"**Okay. Well if you ever need a hug Bells you know where I am," he smiled.**

"**Thanks Jake," I smiled. I wrapped my arms around**

**I walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Edward was sat on the couch so I went and sat next to him.**

"**Does anyone want to go into Manchester?" Alice asked.**

"**I'd love to go," Angela smiled.**

"**So would I," Ben smiled too.**

"**I'll go," I grinned.**

"**Okay. Well is everyone ready to go?" Alice asked.**

"**No we just have to go and get our money," Angela smiled. Then her and Ben got up and disappeared up the stairs.**

"**Bella, what's up?" Edward asked.**

"**Nothing, why?" I asked.**

"**Jake is thinking about you falling and him catching you over gain and again in his mind,"**

"**Oh. I had another fall in the kitchen," I sighed. "And he caught me,"**

"**Oh,"**

"**Sorry," I apologised.**

"**What for?" Edward smiled.**

"**Falling," I smiled back.**

"**Well don't be," he chuckled.**

"**Wait. I want my bag from upstairs," I smiled. I got up and darted up the stairs at top speed, collected my bag from my bedroom. But then when I was coming back downstairs I realised Angela and Ben was coming down. So I shot past them, they wouldn't have seen me. I went back to Edward when I got into the living room. Angela and Ben entered the living room a few seconds later and they looked puzzled.**

"**What's up?" Alice asked them.  
"When we were walking downstairs, we felt a rush of air go past us," Angela said puzzled.**

"**That's strange" Alice and Jasper smiled at me. I laughed under my breath and Edward wound one arm around me and pulled me against him.**

"**Maybe a window is open upstairs," Edward suggested. I nearly burst into a fit of giggles but I managed to control myself.**

**As the others walked down to the garage, I stopped at the top of the stairs.**

"**You'll be a very fit old person," I giggled.**

"**So will you," he chuckled. We walked down the stairs into the garage and got into out black Mercedes.**

**We got to Manchester in about fifteen minutes we then parked up. I walked around to Alice's Porsche, Angela and Ben stumbled out looking horrified.**

"**Hey. What's up you guys, you look a bit sick," I pretended to look concerned so I wouldn't laugh.**

"**She drives like a maniac," Angela choked out. Alice beamed from behind Angela and I winked at her.**

"**I think I'm going to be sick," Ben groaned. Then he suddenly ran to the nearest bush and threw up; Angela went to his aid. Edward and Jasper pulled a face and I giggled quietly.**

"**Oh the joys of high speed vampire driving," I smiled at Alice.**

"**Yeah but he had to put up with it on the way back too," she giggled.**

"**We better be ready for it then," Edward chuckled. We all changed our expressions to look concerned when Angela and Ben turned around and came back.**

"**Ben, are you okay?" I asked him.**

"**Yeah I'll be fine," he half smiled.**

"**Sorry," Alice smiled apologetically.**

"**It's okay," he smiled at her.**

"**Are we ready to go shopping?" Jasper asked.**

"**Yeah," Ben cheered slightly.**

"**Come on then," Alice beamed.**

**When we got home Angela took Ben upstairs so he could lie down because he felt ill. The rest of us went to sit in the living room; Jake, Nessie and Seth sat on one loveseat and Jasper and Alice sat on the other. Edward and I sat on the floor.**

"**Well that was an interesting shopping trip, I got to see a guy throw up," Jake smiled. Edward and Jasper chuckled. My mind went blank for a moment and I saw Alice's vision sweep across my mind, I could feel Edward's eyes on my face.**

"**Yes!" Alice and I cheered together then we looked towards each other and beamed.**

"**Does anyone want to kill Kae?" Edward asked, obviously he'd seen Alice's vision too; the Volturi had ended her services.**

"**Me," Jake bared his teeth.**

"**No," I said. "She is going to cause no further disruption to us," I sighed. "Leave her be," I reluctantly said.**

"**But…" Jake started.**

"**I said if she ever came into this house again and that still stands, okay," I protested.**

"**Fine," Jake and Edward sighed together.**

"**Thank you," I kissed Edward lightly on the cheek then I went and did the same to Jake, they both smiled.**

**Later that evening Alice and Jasper cooked us all a meal and Edward and I were upstairs because they hadn't finished cooking it yet. Edward kept pulling faces.**

"**Jake gave me a spoonful of cereal and it tasted okay to me," I smiled.**

"**Yeah but cereal is mainly sugar. It's meat that disgusts me. Alice told us that we are vegetarians and they are happy eating the food us 'humans' like," he chuckled.**

"**Well. We sort of are vegetarians so that's not a lie but we are not really human," I giggled.**

"**Yeah," Edward smiled.**

"**What are we actually having for dinner?" I smiled.**

"**Mushroom Ravioli," Edward chuckled.**

"**That was the same meal I had when we went to that restaurant in Port Angeles and that waitress absolutely fancied you," I giggled.**

"**Yeah but I only have eyes for one girl," he chuckled.**

"**Me!" I beamed.**

"**Yes definitely," he chuckled. I then heard Alice call that it was ready. I got up and got ready to dart out of the room but Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. "Walk Bella," he whispered into my ear.**

"**Fine," I stood up and intertwined my fingers with his. We walked out of our room at human pace and walked down the two flights of stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was sat down at the table, I winked at Alice and she smiled. Alice was suddenly stood still and then I was suddenly hit by her vision.**

"**Bella?" I heard Angela say. About a second later I blinked and then smiled at her.**

"**Sorry," I beamed. I smiled at Edward. Alice's vision was about Carlisle and Esme coming for a visit next week. Alice set the food down in front of us. "Thank you," I smiled at her.**

"**You're welcome," she smiled back. Edward and I picked up our forks and speared one of the raviolis. We at it at the same time too. Jake, Seth and Nessie started to eat their food too and so did Angela and Ben.**

**About an hour later we were all back in our rooms. Angela and Ben were calling their parents. Edward was by the window in our bedroom and I was lay on our bed.**

"**I feel sick," I groaned.**

"**Was it the human food?" Edward asked. He came and sat next to me on the bed.**

"**Yes," I sighed. "I don't like it,"**

"**Neither do I, well we don't have to eat another meal with them," Edward chuckled.**

"**Please no more human food," I giggled.**

"**Okay," Edward smiled. He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged myself closer to him.**

**After that the week passed quite quickly, Angela and Ben had said their goodbyes and had left this morning.**

"**Yay, back to vampire normal," I giggled as I relaxed on our bed.**

"**Yeah, we don't have to pretend we're human in our own home again," Edward smiled has he came and lay next to me.**

"**Sorry if you didn't like Angela and Ben staying," I looked apologetically into his deep golden eyes.**

"**No, I enjoyed it so don't apologise," Edward caressed my face.**

"**I know what I haven't done," I smiled.**

"**What?" Edward looked confused.**

"**I haven't opened Mike's card he sent me," I sighed. Edward got up and went to the desk, picked up the card and then came back and sat next to me. He gave me the card. "Thank you," I smiled at him. I slid my finger under the flap then slid it across cutting open the envelope. I took the card out of the enveloped; it was literally encrusted with hearts. Edward chuckled at the look of the card. I slowly opened the card and it read:**

_**Bella, if you ever leave Edward or just need anything like a break, come and visit me in forks. I'd be so pleased to see you.**_

_**Love Mike x**_

**Edward took the card off me and skimmed it quickly and chuckled. He placed the card at the end of the bed and looked into my eyes, with his face so close I could feel his cool breath on my lips. It tasted sweet against my tongue, his eyes smouldering into mine.**

"**Are you ever going to leave me for him?" Edward asked.**

"**I'd never leave you," I replied. "Especially for someone who does understand me," I pulled my lips back over my teeth, so my gleaming white teeth were showing and Edward chuckled. "You'd never leave me for someone else would you?"**

"**Never but why did you ask?" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.**

"**Tanya's coming and she's determined to win you over," I placed my hand on his cheek.**

"**Remember I don't like strawberry blondes. My only type is a brunette called Bella Cullen," he touched his lips to mine once. Then he smiled at me and I smiled back.**

"**And I only have eyes for one vampire called Edward Cullen," I grinned and he chuckled.**

"**We don't have college tomorrow, what do you want to do?" I smiled at him.**

"**Well. I'll be happy with the alone time with you," Edward smiled back at me.**

"**So you just want to spend all day in the house with me," I giggled.**

"**Yes," Edward stated.**

"**Okay," I sang.**

"**Bella was Tanya the one you saw in Alice's vision, which was going to hurt you when we got here?"  
"Yes, I think but I cannot be sure. That was about the only bit in Alice's vision that was very faint to me and it was impossible for Alice or you to see it anyway," I sighed, and then I lay flat on the bed. Edward leant on his elbow, looking down at me. "Edward, remember when you told me what you all compared yourselves to, such as Emmett is like a bear and you like a mountain lion,"**

"**Yeah," he replied.**

"**What animal would you compare me to?" I asked.**

"**Hmm. I think your most definitely still like a lamb," he caressed my face.**

"**Why?"  
"Because you still the cutest, less fragile beauty in my life," he smiled.**

"**Thank you," I giggled. "Hey we only have one week and three days left until our wedding,"**

"**Yeah, isn't Alice going to run the wedding plans by us on Wednesday after we come back from college?" Edward asked.**

"**Yeah, I think," I smiled. Then I stretched up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Our wedding, then Christmas, then our honeymoon. What could be more perfect," I smiled.**

"**You not getting hurt by Tanya," he sighed.**

"**It will be okay," I caressed his face with my hand. "She'll be here with Kate and Garrett when we come back from college on Wednesday," I sighed. Edward hugged me tighter.**

**Later on that afternoon Jacob, Seth and Renesmee are going out for a meal. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I decided to go hunting because Jasper was getting worried.**

**Alice wasn't at class today and neither were the others because classes were cancelled today due to an incident caused by Kae and Alana and some boys. Kae's ability is to see into people's minds and to control minds apparently. So Alana knew what Kae was going to do. Kae controlled two boys' minds and went on rampage around the school. Alana, Kae and the boys got a full day's detention today. The boys have no idea why they are in trouble, poor them and Alana. I feel like killing Kae myself, after that of what she's done and she got those boys and Alana in trouble, I hate her!**

"**What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.**

"**Kae was getting those boys in trouble and Alana getting the blame too," I sighed. "So if we have to stop a vampire in future at college, we're going to do punishment for it too?"**

"**Yes if we get caught, usually we try not to," he smiled. "But in Alana case she got caught because Kae made a problem in a busy public place, so Alana was slower therefore got caught,"**

"**I hate her!" I snarled.**

"**Hey," he squeezed my shoulder. "Don't get angry. If she carries on we could always kill her," he smiled darkly.**

"**Only if she causes another disruption," I smiled.**

"**Your too good for me," Edward grinned.**

"**Really, okay I'll leave," I giggled. Then I started to get up but Edward pulled me back down onto the bed next to him.**

"**Don't leave," he smiled. I kissed him lightly on the lips.**

"**Okay," I smiled.**


	15. Visit

Chapter 54: Visit

"**So what do you want for Christmas?" Edward stroked my hair away from my face.**

"**Hm… I don't know," I sighed. "Something nice… Maybe for my hair,"**

"**I know the perfect thing," he smiled.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**I'm not telling you it's a surprise," he chuckled.**

"**Well in a minute I'll see it anyway because of Alice," I giggled.**

"**Oh," he smiled.**

**I beamed.**

"**You know don't you," he probed. I nodded slowly nodded my head. "What is it?"**

"**A ruby butterfly hair pin," I smiled sheepishly.**

"**Yeah, do you like it?"**

"**Yes, it's beautiful, thank you," I stretched up and kissed his nose.**

"**You're welcome," he chuckled. "It's going to be hard surprising you in future." he smiled and I giggled.**

"**I'm sure you'll find a way," I smiled. "Shall we go hunting now then?"**

"**Okay," Edward smiled. We darted downstairs and into the living room to where Alice and Jasper were waiting.**

"**Ready?" Alice asked.**

"**Yes," I sang. "Where are we exactly going hunting?"**

"**Well we were thinking of driving to the East Coast because there is a bit more hunting variety," Jasper smiled.**

"**Okay, let's go," I smiled.**

"**Are you sure it's not a popular hiking area?" Edward asked concerned.**

"**No there are no hikers there because the animals are too dangerous for a human to walk along any of the paths," Alice beamed.**

"**Let's go, please Edward," I grabbed his arm and nearly begged.**

"**I've never seen you this excited to hunt before," he smiled at me.**

"**Well. It's a new hunting area to explore and you're worried about danger," I sighed.**

"**Well I just don't want you or Jasper killing someone," he frowned.**

"**Well. I can break off from a hunt anytime if you call me and anyway Alice said there are no humans around so we should be fine, don't worry," I smiled, and then I touched his face.**

"**Okay," he smiled back.**

**When we got home from our hunting trip, I suddenly felt very weak. Edward and I were sat in the living room watching the news on the TV.**

"**Edward, I don't feel right," I had a sort of pain in my head and my stomach.**

"**What's the matter?" His arms wound round me in seconds he looked worried.**

"**I have a pain in my head and in my stomach. I'm starting to feel very dizzy too," I groaned.**

"**Do you want me to take you to our bedroom?" He asked.**

"**Yes please," I smiled. Edward got up and picked up so that I was cradled in his arms. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I was lay on our bed in seconds still cradled in Edwards's arms, so our warmth was shared between us. I was so much happier like this. Edward and I cuddled together as one and feeling like one. "I love you," I mumbled into his chest.**

"**I love you too," he mumbled into my hair and then kissed the top of my head.**

**The next day, the dawn broke and the sun was hidden behind the clouds; Perfect. Renesmee, Jake and Seth were getting up. Alice and Jasper were talking downstairs. Edward and I were getting ready. I was sat at my dressing table. Edward came out of our closet and came up behind me and kissed my neck.**

"**How should I have my hair today?" I asked him.**

"**Leave it loose or tie it up, either way you'll look good," he smiled.**

"**It's easy for you, all you have to do is comb your hair then gel it," I smiled.**

"**Hey, it takes ages to get it like this," he chuckled.**

"**Well I like your hair," I ran my hands through it. "I'll leave my hair down," I smiled. He kissed my hair and then he walked out of our bedroom. I really don't feel like going out today, I've got class this evening with Edward and Alana so I'll be okay by then. Jake and Rose are the only people going to college this morning for Biology and as usual Renesmee's going to school. I ran down stairs and entered the living room.**

"**Hey Bella," Alice and Jasper smiled.**

"**Hey," I smiled back. "Is Alana coming today?"**

"**Yeah she should be here about five minutes after Jake, Rose and Renesmee leave," Edward smiled at me.**

"**Thanks," I grinned back. I went and sat next to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.**

"**Are you still feeling ill?" Edward asked.**

"**Yeah, I just feel lousy. Like I don't want to do anything," I sighed.**

"**Well, we need to do something to take your mind off it," Alice grinned.**

"**Oh no Alice, please," I begged. I heard her get up and then she grabbed my hands and pulled me up. I opened my eyes to look at her.**

"**It'll be fun, you'll enjoy it. I promise," she grinned.**

"**Fine, go get it," I smiled.**

"**Yay!" She ran off.**

"**You're playing too," I smiled at Edward.**

**After we'd said goodbye to Jacob and Renesmee, Alice reappeared with Twister. Emmett and Alana also appeared in the living room.**

"**Hey," I smiled.**

"**Hey, what are you playing?" Alana asked.**

"**Twister," I sighed.**

"**Still feeling bad?" Alana asked.**

"**Yeah and Alice thinks this will make me feel better."**

"**I love competition," Emmett boomed.**

"**We know," I giggled.**

"**I know, Emmett against one of the boys," Alana smiled.**

"**Yeah," Alice and I smiled.**

"**I'll go against him," Edward smiled.**

"**No cheating, little brother," Emmett warned.**

"**How could I cheat?" Edward smiled.**

"**Bella, Alice or even Alana could show you," Emmett debated.**

"**Fine I'll ignore them," Edward grinned. "Anyway, Bella's too ill to move her shield away from herself, for me to read her mind."**

"**True, let's play," Emmett boomed.**

**Edward won their game.**

"**Stupid mind reader," Emmett mumbled. I giggled.**

"**Bella?" Alice asked.**

"**Please Alice, I really don't feel up to it. I feel better just watching you," I pleaded.**

"**Okay," she smiled.**

"**Thank you," I smiled back at her. Edward kneeled in front of me, smiling. My mind went blank for a moment, I saw Alice's vision that she should be having but obviously isn't because of Seth.**

"**A coven is coming," Alana spoke slowly.**

"**Tanya!" I hissed.**

"**Eleazar is with them!" Alana smiled and nearly jumped up and down for joy.**

"**Bella remember the future can either change or it may not happen," Alice reminded me.**

"**I know but she hasn't changed her mind so she is still thinking of doing it," I thought.**

"**Three…" Alana spoke slowly. "Two… One," when she got to one there was a knock at the door.**

"**I'll answer it," Alice stood up. I smiled at her then she disappeared. A few moments later Alice was back with Eleazar and the rest of his coven. I stood up with Edward holding onto my hand, his face seemed guarded.**

"**Hello," I smiled.**

"**Hello Bella," their coven greeted me. Tanya stood in front of Edward smiling.**

"**Hello Edward." She hugged him but he stood still; he did not wrap a single arm around her and he didn't let go of my hand, he just held it tighter. After a few minutes she slowly let go of him.**

"**Hello Tanya," he nodded towards her politely. You could tell Jasper was manipulating her mood because she was totally oblivious to Edward's reluctance to be around her. I turned and winked at Jasper, he smiled back.**

"**Eleazar, I have someone here, who is a very old friend of yours," I smiled at him, and then I winked at Alana. She came and stood by me.**

"**Hello Eleazar," Alana smiled.**

"**Alana?" Eleazar smiled. "It's so good to see you, I've missed you quite a bit," he held out his arms for her and Alana hugged him. "Are you in a coven?"**

"**Um…" She paused.**

"**Yes, she is in ours as she is now officially part of our family," I interrupted.**

"**How?" He asked.**

"**She is my soul mate," Seth smiled.**

"**Congratulations!" He smiled. "Oh…Bella, Edward I hear that congratulations are in order for you too, renewing your wedding vows." I then heard a low rumble, like a quiet growl. I then looked towards Tanya and she was throwing me evil looks.**

"**Thank you Eleazar, oh and your welcome to come, all of you," I smiled darkly at Tanya. "If you will please excuse Edward and I but we have a project to finish due in tonight," I smiled.**

"**Of course," they all smiled.**

**Edward and I darted up to our bedroom and shut the door behind us.**

"**I couldn't stand her sliding daggers into my back any longer!" I growled.**

"**Hey…" He hugged me close. "Calm down, she isn't worth getting worked up over." He pulled away a bit so that he could see my face then slowly pressed his lips to mine and then he pulled away.**

"**Better," I smiled.**

"**Good," he hugged me close again.**

"**Did you see the evil looks she was giving me," I looked up into his face.**

"**Yes, she's jealous of you. Also Eleazar congratulating us on our forthcoming wedding renewal made her angrier," he sighed. "Hey, at least we have medical class this evening," Edward smiled.**

"**Yeah," I smiled back.**

"**Bella, so I know, when is she…" Edward started.**

"**When we take them hunting after college tomorrow, the forest in a small clearing" I cut him off.**

"**I'll stay with you," he looked worried.**

"**You can't stay with me all the time," I touched his face. **

"**Watch me," he smiled slightly but he still looked worried.**

"**When we're hunting you'll get separated from me," I sighed.**

"**I'll try not to," he promised.**

"**Okay" I smiled at him. "I think we should go back downstairs now," I sighed.**

"**In a minute," he smiled. He touched my face, and then his hand slid back and entangled itself into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer, so are lips were inches away from each other. I could feel his warm sweet breath on my tongue, I smiled slightly. Then he slowly crushed his lips to mine with so much enthusiasm the room seemed to disappear around us and it felt like we were in a bubble floating towards the sky. As soon he pulled away the feeling began to sink and reality seemed to kick in again. He smiled and I giggled. "What?" He asked confused.**

"**That feeling felt so nice and I feel so relaxed now, I don't feel ill," I beamed.**

"**Wow," he looked amazed.**

"**What?"**

"**You haven't smiled like that in weeks," he caressed my face with his hand.**

"**Well, it's thanks to having a brilliant, lovely husband," I giggled.**

"**Thank you" he grinned back.**

"**Let's go," I intertwined my fingers with his.**

**We then darted downstairs and into the living room. Alana and Seth were sat next to each other, holding hands and talking to Eleazar. Alice was talking to Kate and Tanya. Then I looked towards where Carmen and Garrett were. They were talking to Emmett and Jasper. I walked over to their group with Edward.**

"**Hey little sis, we were just talking about you," Emmett smiled.**

"**All good I hope," I smiled.**

"**Yes, oh I could talk about a lot of things especially your s…" He grinned.**

"**Emmett you dare. Anyway you promised to keep your mouth shut after our arm wrestle," I cut him off sharply.**

"**Yes but you won that unfairly," he argued.**

"**No I won it fairly, big brother you are just a sore loser. Just remember to keep your mouth shut," I smiled darkly.**

"**I will for now, but I will have my revenge," he smiled back at me darkly.**

"**We'll see," I giggled.**

"**Stay out of my head," he pointed at Edward. "And you," he said pointing at me. "Stay out of my future and plans,"**

"**I'll try," I smiled.**

"**I'll try but please don't shout your thoughts," Edward sighed. Edward held my hand tighter.**

"**Hey Emmett, you'll be pleased to know there is a storm soon," I smiled.**

"**Yeah!" He boomed. I looked at Edward and then pulled him towards the door, he followed willingly. We went down into the garage.**

"**What are we doing?" Edward asked slightly puzzled.**

"**I want to wait for Jacob," I smiled.**

"**Okay," he smiled back. A few minutes later Jacob walked into the garage.**

"**Hey Bells, Edward," he smiled. Then he suddenly sniffed the air. "Who's here?"**

"**Tanya and her coven," I frowned. Jake came and gave me a hug. "Hey, can we three go shopping in Manchester?" I asked.**

"**Okay," Edward stroked my hair.**

"**Sure," Jake pulled away from me and smiled.**

"**I'll drive," Edward smiled. I jumped into the passenger seat and curled up into a ball facing Edward, Jake got in the back seat. Edward was already pulling out of the garage and onto the private road.**

"**I need to be away from Alice for at least an hour. Tanya keeps changing her mind on how she's going to tell you she loves you and how she is going to kiss you," I shuddered and growled at the same time.**

"**She's a stupid vampire," Jacob sneered. "She could get herself killed," he smiled at me.**

"**I wouldn't kill her, I'd rip a limb off and that's about as far as I'd go. I wouldn't want to fall out with the rest of them," I sighed.**

**Once we got to Manchester, Edward parked up. I got out and shut the door behind me. I suddenly felt very dizzy and I fell back against the car door and managed to end up sitting on the floor without realising. Edward and Jacob were at my side in seconds.**

"**Bella?" Edward sounded worried.**

"**She's here," I spoke slowly.**

"**Who?" Jacob asked.**

"**Tanya," Edward growled.**

"**You can hear her?" I looked at her.**

"**Yes," Edward nodded.**

"**I want to get back into the car please." I started to get up and Jacob helped me. "Thanks Jake." We all got back into the car. Edward was thinking his face was blank. "Something's wrong," I frowned. "This is so frustrating,"  
"The things she was thinking of doing," Edward looked disgusted. He flipped out his phone and hit speed dial. "Hey Alice, is Tanya there?" He asked. "I didn't think so; Bella just had a funny turn because she is following us. The things she was thinking… You saw them. Tell Jasper and Emmett to be ready for anything she does… Thanks Alice, we'll see you soon," he shut his phone.**

"**Edward," I felt sick. He looked at me. "Please tell me, I can't see anything,"**

"**She wants to kill you, she thinks if she kills you I will fall into her arms but is you die, I die," he looked really upset.**

"**I'm actually scared because I'm weak," I was shaking slightly.**

"**Bella, you'll never be alone. I'm always here and when we're hunting tomorrow…" Edward trailed off.**

"**I'll protect you," Jake smiled. "I will not let her hurt you Bells, your my best friend,"  
"Thanks Jake, I love you," I smiled.**

"**Love you too," he grinned.**

"**And I love you Edward," I caressed Edward's face with my hand.**

"**I love you too, that's why I want you to be safe," he leaned over and kissed me tenderly on the lips, a few seconds later he pulled away.**

"**Edward she can't hurt me, I'm connected to you an Alice," I pointed out.**

"**Bella being connected to me and Alice makes you weaker at the moment and you could faint again and then that would be her chance…" He looked really upset.**

"**Okay, I will not use my gifts and you two can protect me," I smiled.**

"**Thank you," Edward smiled back.**

"**Remind you of when you were human, Bells," Jake smiled.**

"**Yeah, except I was a lot more delicate them," I beamed.**

"**I feel like doing something I really enjoy," I thought.**

"**Running?" Edward asked.**

"**Yeah in the rain," I thought again.**

"**Isn't it going to rain tonight?" Jake implied.**

"**Yeah," Edward agreed.**

"**Can we go running, please?" I begged.**

"**Okay, if it will make you happy," Edward smiled.**

"**Yes, it would," I smiled back.**

"**Don't you think we should be getting home?" Jake suggested.**

"**Yeah we should, Tanya is still here," I agreed. "I need to talk to Alana about what she knows."**

**When we got home I went and sat in the kitchen.**

"**I really don't feel like going running anymore," I sighed.**

"**Okay," Edward smiled. "Tanya, Eleazar and the rest of their coven are staying somewhere else tonight and coming back after college tomorrow,"**

"**Hey Bella," Alice smiled as she came in. "I asked the others whether they wanted to have a slumber party tonight. We'll wear or pyjamas, watch movies and we can bring our bedding downstairs, do you want to?" Alice asked.**

"**Yeah it'll be fun," I smiled.**

"**I'm up for it," Jake grinned.**

"**Okay," Edward smiled.**

"**Okay, also Alana is staying and Bella no visions or thinking tonight just relaxation, okay?" Alice smiled.**

"**Okay," I beamed.**

**Later on in the evening, we all said goodbye to Tanya and the rest of her coven. I then went into the living room.**

"**Time to get things set up," Alice chimed. She then disappeared into the kitchen.**

"**Alana, will you and Seth pick out the movies?" I asked.**

"**Sure," they both nodded.**

"**Okay everyone, you need to bring your duvets and pillows downstairs, also you need to get changed into your pyjamas as soon as you can," I smiled.**

"**Want to get changed now?" Edward whispered into my ear.**

"**Okay," I took his hand. We darted upstairs and into out closet. "Alice bout us some new pyjamas,"**

"**Still trackies for us guys then," Edward sighed.**

"**Hey, I think you look really good in trackies,"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, you can show off your chest," I grinned. I undressed quickly and then dressed in soft strappy top and red shorts. I also put on a red silky dressing gown and red knitted uggs. Edward had changed into black trackies.**

"**Does red suit me?" I asked.**

"**Yes, you look sexy in red," he smiled at me.**

"**And you look sexy in black," I grinned back at him.**

"**Come on let's take our bedding downstairs." He walked back into our bedroom. Edward gathered up the duvet and collected the pillows. Then we darted back down to the living room. There were snacks such as popcorn on the table for Nessie, Jacob and Seth. There was also a pile of DVD's on the table too.**

**Jake and Nessie were already changed and were cuddled up on the floor under their duvets. I dragged Edward to the sofa nearest the TV, I set the pillows out so that we could lie down and Edward spread the duvet over the sofa. I lay down first on my side then Edward lay down next to me and wrapped one arm around me, while he stroked my arm with his other hand. I cuddled as close as I could to him. Alana and Seth came into the living room next and cuddled up on the floor, the same as Jake and Nessie.**

"**Where are Rose and Em today?" I asked Edward quietly while tracing the planes on his chest.**

"**Hunting," he replied stroking my hair out of my face. Suddenly Alice and Jasper entered the room, Alice was wearing purple and Jasper was wearing black, the same as Edward. Once everyone was settled, Alana put the first movie in; it was a romance.**

**Half way through the movie; Alana and Seth were kissing and so were Nessie and Jake. Edward growled beside me and I giggled quietly. I stretched up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled and then pressed his lips to mine again. Our lips were moving in perfect sync with each other. I didn't pull away for about ten minutes and when I did he pouted, I giggled quietly and kissed his jaw. I lay my head on his chest and looked over towards Jacob and Renesmee. Renesmee was fast asleep on the floor and Jacob was watching her. He suddenly looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back.**

**Once the film had finished, Seth and Jake were also asleep.**

"**Who wants to play a game?" Alice smiled.**

"**Not twister," I begged.**

"**No, how about hit, kiss and miss?" Alice grinned.**

"**Oh, I've heard of that. Someone picks three people for you and you then have to decide whether you'd hit them, kiss them or ignore them but anything said in this game stays in the game and doesn't mean anything," Alana smiled.**

"**Okay, I'll play," I smiled.**

"**Okay Bella, you're first," Alice grinned. "Jasper, Eleazar and Mike Newton,"**

"**Um… I'd kiss Jasper," I giggled. "Ignore Eleazar and hit Mike," Jasper and Edward laughed. "Edward your go," I sat up and smiled at him. "Zafrina, Kate and Tanya,"**

"**Um… I'd kiss Zafrina, ignore Kate and hit Tanya," he chuckled, Alice and I giggled too. "Alice's turn," Edward winked at her. "Carlisle, Alec and Benjamin,"**

"**I'd kiss Carlisle, hit Alec and ignore Benjamin," she giggled more. "Alana's turn," Alice trilled. "Jake, Edward and Demetri,"**

"**Um… Kiss Edward, hit Demetri and ignore Jake," she giggled and I giggled too. "Finally, Jaspers turn," she grinned at him. "Bella, Jane and Carmen,"**

"**I'd kiss Bella," Jasper smiled at me. "Um… Hit Jane and ignore Carmen," he laughed.**

**The morning finally came and once we'd finally tidied up, we all went up to our bedrooms to change. Edward made our bed quickly and then we went into our closet. We changed quickly; I then wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, his arms wrapped around me too. I kissed his neck before pulling away.**

"**I love you," Edward kissed me lightly on the nose.**

"**I love you too," I giggled. I walked back into out bedroom and sat on our bed.**


	16. Kae the problem

**Chapter 55: Kae is a problem**

**Once Alice and Jasper had taken Nessie to school, Jake, Alana and Seth set off to college and I was still lay on our bed.**

"**I think Alana should move in with us now that she's engaged to Seth," I thought.**

"**Yes we should all ask her," Edward came and sat by me. He passed me my coat, he was already wearing his.**

"**I also need an umbrella," I sighed. I darted into the closet and grabbed a large umbrella for both me and Edward. I walked back into our bedroom. "Ready to go?" I asked. He got up and grabbed both of our bags. We darted down to the garage; we're riding with Alice and Jasper.**

"**Where did we say we'd meet Jake, Alana and Seth?" Edward asked.**

"**In the college canteen," I smiled, and then Alice and Jasper appeared. We all got in Alice's Porsche and Alice turned onto the private road, then onto the main road. We were at college in a matter of minutes. It was pouring it down with rain. We all got out of the car and put our umbrellas up, Edward got under mine. "I'd love to hear what you are hearing from people," I giggled.**

"**No, you really wouldn't," he sighed.**

"**Why?" I touched his face.**

"**All the guys are thinking about you," he frowned.**

"**And all of the girls are thinking about you," I kissed him lightly on the lips, so it was visible to almost everyone in the lot.**

"**Now they all know your mine, they're very shocked," he chuckled and I giggled too.**

"**Come on let's get to the canteen," Alice smiled. Edward intertwined his fingers with mine and we walked towards the college building. We found the canteen easy; we also found Jake and Seth even easier, seeing as they were the only giant males in the room, the others were small compared to them.**

**We were all sat round the table, I was still holding Edwards hand.**

"**Edward, stop listening," I squeezed his hand.**

"**Okay, I'll stop," he smiled. "Are you feeling better today?"**

"**Yes, I think I've learnt how to keep the visions under control," I smiled.**

"**That's really good," he kissed my cheek.**

**I giggled, "I just heard a load of girls gasp," he chuckled too. "Hey Alana, how long do we have left of lunch?" I asked.**

"**Half an hour," she smiled.**

"**Thanks," I smiled back.**

"**So Alana…" Alice started to talk to Alana but I drifted off into my own thoughts.**

"**Bella?" Edward asked.**

"**Hm…" I answered coming back to reality.**

"**What are you thinking about?" He asked curious.**

"**Our wedding, Christmas and our last honeymoon," I giggled at the thought.**

"**Yes but our next honeymoon will be better, I promise," he smiled.**

"**And you'll try not to bite the pillows," I giggled.**

"**I'll try not to," he chuckled. "Bella, do you remember Eric Yorke?"**

"**Eric Yorke, yeah," I smiled. "Why?"**

"**He goes to this college and he's sat over there staring at us," he nodded in the direction on Eric. I turned and then I saw Eric, I smiled and waved at him and he did the same back.**

**After lunch period had ended we all walked to class, it turned out Eric was in our next class.**

"**Hey Bella," Eric smiled.**

"**Hey Eric," I smiled back. Edward took my hand and led me up the stairs to our seats. I sat in the same place between Alana and Edward. Mr Windler came in and started the class.**

"**Hello class today is a movie lesson. We'll be watching a film on why the brain works, how and the damage your brain can sustain." Mr Windler set up the DVD and turned off the lights, then pressed play. It was pitch black in the stalls.**

"**We already know all of this," Jake whispered.**

"**Yeah and it's boring," I sighed. Edward leaned towards me and kissed me gently. "This isn't." I cuddled closer to him and pressed my lips against his again.**

"**Get a room," Jake sighed. I pulled away and giggled. Then I turned round and saw Seth and Alana kissing.**

"**Um… Seth, Alana I'm sorry to disturb you but can Jasper and I swap places with you?" Alice asked.**

"**Sure," Seth smiled.**

**Alice and Jasper were sat next to us in a matter of minutes.**

"**Hey Alice, Jasper," I smiled.**

"**They're so cute," Alice giggled.**

"**I know and they're getting married," I grinned.**

"**Alana said I could organise the wedding," she sang.**

"**Can I organise it with you, please?" I asked.**

"**Yes of course, I'd love you too," she smiled.**

"**Thank you," I hugged her and she hugged back. "Alice have you finished putting together our wedding?"**

"**Yes, I wanted to discuss it with you," she started. "Your best man who will walk you down the aisle is Jake right?"**

"**Yes," I smiled at Jake and he smiled back.**

"**He is also wearing a white rose to symbolise you," she smiled. "Now you wedding dress, I have made some changes to it,"**

"**What kind of changes?" I thought.**

"**I've sewn a white rose onto the top and the bottom of your dress. I also have sewn some onto your train and the bouquet of flowers you will be carrying will be thorn less red and white roses," she trilled.**

"**Oh my gosh Alice, that sounds amazing thank you," I hugged her again. "Only a week left until out wedding," I winked at Edward.**

"**Carlisle and Esme are coming tomorrow and staying until the 28****th**** December," Alice chimed. "There's also going to be a massive snow storm tomorrow so none of us are coming to college and Carlisle and Esme will be here before it starts," Alice trilled.**

"**Okay, do I still have to be checked over by Carlisle?" I asked Edward.**

"**Yes, I want you to be okay for our wedding," Edward smiled.**

"**And for Christmas," Jake interjected.**

"**And you'd want to be okay for your honeymoon won't you?" Alice giggled.**

"**Yeah," I winked at Edward.**

**After the lesson had finished we all walked back to the car park.**

"**Bella, we're fitting everyone tonight for their outfits including you," Alice sang.**

"**Okay," I said dazed.**

"**Oh Alana…" Alice's voice faded into the background as my mind went blank.**

"**Bella?" Edward touched my face.**

"**Yes?" I pulled out of my subconscious and looked up at him.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Kae, she's doing something. Alice and I can't see it though." I suddenly got a vision of the wall outside the canteen. "The canteen." I started to walk towards the school building. Edward grabbed my arm. "Edward I have to see," Edward then held my hand. We started to walk towards the school building, Jacob was soon also by my side.**

**As soon as we got to the canteen we saw it, Kae had graffiti the wall. It said:**

_**The Cullen's are vampires!**_

_**BEWARE!**_

"**She's gone too far," Edward growled.**

"**Wait there's more." I took their hands and walked south to the courtyard area where the benches are. More graffiti read:**

_**The Super tall and butch guys with the Cullen's are WEREWOLVES!**_

"**Seriously too far," Jacob quivered. The rest of our family was stood behind us. They didn't look pleased at all.**

"**Bella out of all of us you're the smartest at this and you are in control more than most of us, of it hadn't of been for you we would have killed her and been in trouble by now," Jasper smiled. "So it's your decision,"**

**I looked over towards Alana and she nodded. "Kill her," I spoke slowly.**

"**Yes!" Jake cheered.**

"**Only because she could expose our secrets and she is causing a threat to us," I sighed. "But Nessie never hears about it and doesn't get involved," I spoke quietly, everyone nodded. "But wait until after Christmas,"**

"**Wait until she thinks we're not coming then we'll give her a surprise," Jake grinned evilly.**

"**Yeah," Edward grinned too.**

"**We should go and report this," Alana sighed.**

"**We'll do it," Alice and Jasper volunteered and then disappeared. I turned to Edward and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. Then I smiled at Jake, I was still holding his hand, we were all silent. Then I saw Kae out of the corner of my eye, I let go of Edward and turned to face her. She was leaning against the wall. I let out a low hiss.**

"**So I'm guessing you don't like my artwork then?" She stood up straight and smiled darkly.**

"**Why do this? Do you have a death wish?" I spoke slightly confused.**

"**I do this because I don't like you and I don't have a death wish at all. None of your family should exist; you're all a waste of space. What's the point of being a vampire if you don't act like one, and why keep horrible, disgusting dogs as pets?" She sneered, Jake started to shake.**

"**No Jake, Calm down she isn't worth it. We're the ones who deserve to be here, whereas you don't. We choose to act like humans and have human friends. Yes we feed off animals; it's a safer way to feed. We don't all want to be horrific, red-eyed monsters like you. Oh and by the way, werewolves aren't horrible, disgusting dogs. Jacob and Seth are family and we love them." I grabbed Edward and Jake's hands. "And we are stronger than you because we have family," I smiled, she looked at me disgustedly.**

"**Alana, I used to have so much respect for you when we were in the Volturi, now you're an animal feeder and you're engaged to a werewolf. You make me sick," she spat.**

"**Well if you don't like it, leave," Alana sneered back. Kae growled at us then disappeared.**

"**How dare she judge us," I hissed.**

"**Calm down," Edward squeezed my hand. "Shall we go home now?"**

"**Yes please," I smiled at him. "Time to deal with Tanya," I sighed.**

"**I'll be with you while you hunt," Jacob smiled.**

"**Thanks Jake," I smiled at him.**

**When we got home, Tanya's coven wasn't there yet.**

"**Alice, they are going to leave before we start the fittings, aren't they?" I asked.**

"**Yes Bella, don't worry," she smiled. I started to walk towards the couch but then Tanya suddenly appeared in the living room and I fell flat onto the floor.**

"**Bella!" Edward was suddenly at my side.**

"**Edward, I'm fine." I sat up and met his gaze, he growled quietly. "What did I do?"**

"**Not you, Tanya is thinking that killing you will be easier than she originally thought," he whispered in my ear. He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up back onto my feet. He was still hugging me when we were both stood up. After a few minutes the rest of Tanya's coven arrived,**

"**Edward let go," I whispered in his ear. He slowly let go and kissed me on the cheek, I smiled up at him. Then we turned to face the others.**

"**Are we all ready to go hunting?" Eleazar asked.**

"**Yes, I think we are," Jasper smiled slightly at me and I smiled back.**

**We all set off into the forest, Jake followed me and so did Edward until he's instincts finally kicked in and he disappeared. I took down a mountain lion and a couple of deer's. Once I'd finished Jake and I went to find Edward; he was talking to Tanya in a small clearing, just like in my vision, I could hear their conversation.**

"**Edward it is hard for me to say this but… I love you," I heard Tanya confess. I was stood by a tree at the furthest end of the clearing with Jacob.**

"**Tanya I have a wife who I love dearly and a child," he replied slowly.**

"**Bella doesn't understand you as much as I do and I love Nessie," Tanya walked closer to him and looked up at him.**

"**She understands me better than anyone and I love her more than my own life," he smiled, knowing I could hear him. I slowly started to walk towards them with Jacob, her face got closer to his.**

"**Do you mind taking your hands off my husband," I spoke quietly. She slowly started to pull away from him.**

"**Oh look I never knew vampires had pets," she hissed. Jacob growled at her.**

"**Hey leave him alone, At least he's not going after someone else's man, unlike you," I growled myself.**

"**Edward, you have to choose me or her," Tanya faced him.**

"**Tanya, I don't love you. Bella is my wife and I'll always love her no matter what," he replied coming to stand by me.**

"**Fine but you should know I don't give up without a fight," she hissed, then disappeared.**

"**Let's go home," Edward smiled.**

"**Okay," I sang.**

**When we got back to the house, nobody was there. We went up to the living room and I lay on the couch, Edward sat on the couch opposite me and once Jake had changed back and got dressed he sat on the floor.**

"**Do I have to write a speech for your wedding, Bells?" Jake asked.**

"**Yes, it should be easy for you because you're my best friend," I smiled.**

"**Okay," he smiled.**

"**Aren't you Seth's best man for his and Alana's wedding?" I asked.**

"**Yeah," he smiled. "I've already written his speech, it's quite easy because he's a guy,"**

"**I hope there is no werewolf stuff in it," I pointed out. "There are humans coming too,"**

"**I'll have to rewrite it," he sighed. "I'm guessing no vampire stuff in yours either,"**

"**No definitely not!" I exclaimed.**

"**Okay," he smiled.**

"**I'm sort of confused," I said slowly.**

"**What about?" Edward asked.**

"**Tanya said that she wouldn't give up without a fight," I thought.**

"**Yeah she did, but you made it quite clear that you didn't want her," Jake explained more. I was suddenly struck by Alice's vision.**

"**She is going… to apologise," I thought.**

"**She is? Well we better still be careful," Jake smiled slightly.**

"**Yes definitely," I nodded.**

"**So Bells, tonight aren't you bothered about Edward seeing you in your wedding dress?" Jacob asked.**

"**No because he's already seen me in it once and I'm a vampire now, I don't care about bad luck," I beamed.**

"**So, who have you actually invited to our wedding?" Edward asked.**

"**Um… Mike, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Eric, the Amazon coven, the Denali coven, the Egyptian coven, Carlisle and Esme," I smiled.**

"**Why invite Mike Newton?" Edward asked.**

"**Because he is still my friend," I smiled. "Oh and no flicking my garter at him this time, okay?" I giggled.**

"**Okay," he chuckled.**

"**At least I won't be dragged off at your wedding this time," Jake smiled.**

"**I hope not, I want to dance with my best man," I smiled. "I can't wait! It's our wedding, then Christmas and then our honeymoon. Then Seth and Alana's wedding and then it's Valentine's Day. For the next few months love will be in the air," I sang. Edward and Jake chuckled. "Hey I'm very happy," I beamed. I sat up and then Tanya appeared at the door. Edward and Jake got up and came and sat either side of me.**

"**I came to apologise, I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry Edward and I'm extremely sorry to you Bella. I really want to spend time with you, I could learn a lot from you Bella," she smiled then disappeared.**

"**Suck up," Jake chuckled.**

"**That was strange," I pointed out.**

"**Yeah very," Edward agreed.**

"**I still don't trust her after her saying she wouldn't give up without a fight," I frowned.**

"**Yeah," Jacob agreed and Edward nodded.**

"**Hey Jake, if you don't mind I'd like to go get Nessie today with Edward," I smiled.**

"**Okay," Jake smiled. Then Alana and Seth walked in. "Hey Seth, want to go out for a bit?"**

"**Sure," he replied. "Alana, do you want to come?"**

"**No, go and enjoy yourselves," she smiled.**

"**Okay," he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll see you later," he smiled. Then both Seth and Jake disappeared, Alana came and sat on the couch opposite us.**

"**Hey Alana," I smiled at her.**

"**Hey Bella," she smiled back.**

**About an hour later everyone was back including Tanya.**

"**Well, thank you for your kind hospitality," Eleazar smiled. "But I believe it's time for us to be going,"**

"**Well, we've all enjoyed your visit," I smiled. "And we hope to see you all at our wedding,"**

"**Thank you, we'll be happy to come," Kate smiled and I smiled back. Eleazar and Alana said their goodbyes to each other.**

**Once everyone had said their goodbyes, we waved them off as they disappeared. I went back into the living room and relaxed on the couch.**

"**Glad they're gone?" Jasper asked me.**

"**I liked having them here; it was just the worry of Tanya. At least I'm back to normal now because I have learnt to control the connection between me and Alice's visions," I beamed.**

"**That's great Bella," Jasper grinned. I got up as Edward came into the living room; I took his hand and darted up to our bedroom. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.**

"**I'm back to normal," I beamed. "I can control my abilities now,"**

"**That's brilliant," he grinned. I pulled his face closer to mine and crushed my lips to his, our lips moving in perfect sync with each other's. After about fifteen minutes I pulled away and smiled.**

"**Let's go pick Nessie up," I grinned.**

"**Okay but it does take long to get there,"**

"**Yeah well, I want to walk,"**

"**Okay," he smiled. I intertwined my fingers with his and we darted down to the garage. Then we walked out of the garage and onto the road.**

**About five minutes before we got to Renesmee's school it started to snow.**

"**Edward it's snowing!" I sang.**

"**I love the snow, it's elegant and beautiful. A lot like you Bella," he smiled.**

"**Thank you," I smiled up at him. I was hit by Alice's vision and I smiled.**

"**What?"**

"**We're going to have a white wedding and Christmas," I beamed.**

"**It'll be our first snowfall as a family, we could have a massive snowball fight," he chuckled.**

"**Yeah, Emmett will love the sound of that," I giggled.**

**After a few minutes we were stood outside Renesmee's school. "I'm really looking forward to things to come,"**

"**So am I," Edward squeezed my hand and I smiled. "Everything's so much better now, you're back to normal and more relaxed and also everyone's happy,"**

"**Yeah I like that too," I beamed. Then Renesmee came out of school talking to two girls. She said goodbye to them and came to us.**

"**Hi mom, hi dad," she beamed.**

"**Hey," I smiled.**

"**Hi, did you have a good day at school?" Edward asked her.**

"**Yeah, it was really good. My teachers were really pleased with me because I understood everything," she grinned.**

"**Well done," I kissed her on the cheek. "Nessie, who were the girls you were talking to a minute ago?"**

"**Oh, they're my new friends. Their called Lisa and Polly," she smiled.**

"**I'm really glad you've made friends," I smiled back.**

"**Shall we go home?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes," Nessie and I nodded.**

**Half way home, Nessie mentioned her friends again.**

"**Mom, dad would it be okay if Lisa and Polly came to our house one day this week?" Renesmee asked shyly.**

"**Well it's okay with me," I smiled. "Edward?"**

"**Well your granddad and grandma will be visiting but I suppose they can," Edward smiled.**

"**Jake and Seth can cook a meal for you and your friends and eat with you," I smiled.**

"**Yeah, can they come on Friday?" Renesmee asked.**

"**Sure," Edward smiled. "Oh and one other thing, don't kiss Jake or do anything to make them think you're in love with him or going out with him. Because if they did see that, they might think Jake is a paedophile," Edward chuckled.**

"**Okay," she smiled. Now we were finally home, I went to find Jake. I found him in his room, the door was open.**

"**Hey Jake," I knocked.**

"**Hey Bells, come in," he smiled. I walked in and sat by him on his bed.**

"**Well, Nessie's friends Lisa and Polly are coming on Friday and I was wondering whether you'd meet a few of my requests?" I asked.**

"**Sure Bells, what are they?"**

"**Um… Will you cook Nessie and her friends a meal and eat with them on Friday?"**

"**Yeah okay,"**

"**Don't kiss Nessie in front of them and don't say or do anything that will make them think you're going out with her, okay?" I smiled. "Just for that day,"**

"**Okay, just for you," he smiled.**

"**Thanks," I kissed his cheek.**

"**Love you Bells," he grinned.**

"**Love you too Jake," I got up and headed for the door.**

"**See you later for the fittings," he chuckled.**

"**Yeah, I can't wait to see you in a tux," I grinned. I darted out of his room and up to the second floor. I went to mine and Edward's bedroom. I went straight to the laptop and switched it on. Edward was downstairs talking to his brothers. I went to my e-mail; there were masses of emails from Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela and lots of good progress reports on Renesmee. She's a straight A student like her father, I smiled. I clicked on the most recent e-mail from Jessica. It read:**

_**Heya Bella, oh my gosh I saw you at college yesterday.**_

_**You look so different.**_

_**Oh yeah I never told you.**_

_**I came to New Hampshire to enrol in college here.**_

_**Also I started dating Eric who I have heard you've seen.**_

_**Oh and what's up with the graffiti around school about you and your family?**_

_**Love Jessica X**_

**I hit reply:**

_**Hey Jess, wow you and Eric.**_

_**I really hope I'll see you at college soon.**_

_**Oh and the graffiti around school about us is due to a girl who doesn't like us.**_

_**So I would just ignore it.**_

_**Love Bella X**_

**I hit send. Edward walked into the bedroom.**

"**Hey," I smiled.**

"**Hi," he smiled back. "What you up to?"**

"**E-mails,"**

"**Oh, did you get the progress e-mails from Nessie's school?"**

"**Yes, they're very pleased with her. She's a straight A student, just like you," I grinned and Edward chuckled. I switched off the laptop and turned to face Edward.**

"**Only a couple more hours until the fittings," Edward smiled.**

"**Yeah, we're starting it at nine with Renesmee," I smiled back. Edward went to sit on the bed, and then he held his arms, beckoning me to come to him. I got up and within a second I was wrapped in Edward's arms.**


	17. A white wedding

**Chapter 56: Snow!**

**Later on that evening about five to nine, we were all sat in the living room. Alice had a neat pile with everyone's outfits in the order in which she was going to fit us for them. I was leaning against Edward on the couch and he had his arms around me. Renesmee came downstairs in a red silky short dress and came and stood on the mini platform Alice had set up so that she could check the dress and make any adjustments. She looked so beautiful and she was going to be my flower girl. I beamed at her and she beamed back.**

"**You look very beautiful," Edward smiled at her.**

"**You look amazing," Jake winked at her.**

**After Alice had finished fitting Nessie's dress, it was Seth's turn. He darted upstairs with his outfit and came back down a few minutes later wearing a black tuxedo and a black tie undone and came and stood on the platform.**

"**I don't know how to tie a tie," he admitted. Alana stood and did Seth's tie in a second then sat down again. "Thank you," he smiled at her.**

"**You're welcome," she smiled back.**

"**You look very handsome," I grinned.**

"**Very smart," Renesmee smiled.**

"**Thank you," he smiled at both of us.**

**Once Alice had finished fitting Seth's tux, it was Emmett's turn. He grabbed his outfit and darted upstairs. A few minutes later he came back into the living room. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a black tie, the same as Seth.**

"**You look very handsome," Rosalie smiled.**

"**You look good," the guys smiled.**

**After Alice had finished fitting Emmett, it was my first bridesmaid; Alana's turn. She was given a long bag by Alice. She darted upstairs and then came down a few minutes later. She looked do beautiful, she was wearing a red silk dress that touched the floor.**

"**Alice it looks amazing," Alana and I smiled at her.**

"**Thanks," she beamed.**

"**You look beautiful," Seth grinned.**

"**Thanks," Alana smiled at him.**

**After Alice had finished fitting Alana, she went and sat by Seth on the couch. Everyone who had been fitted was still in their outfits.**

"**Renesmee, I think it's time for you to go to bed," I smiled.**

"**Okay," she smiled back, she got up.**

"**I'll go with her, I'll be back soon," Jake smiled. They disappeared, Edward growled.**

"**Hey, they're in love. Do you think Charlie liked you kissing or hugging me?" I smiled at him.**

"**No but he didn't know I was in your bedroom, did he? And I know what Jake's thinking about our daughter and I don't like the thought of him in her bedroom alone,"**

"**He won't do anything," I smiled.**

"**I suppose," he sighed. I turned around to face him properly. I leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips.**

"**Can't you keep your hands off each other for at least five minutes?" Jake said as he came back into the living room. I pulled away and giggled.**

"**It's Bella's fault," Edward chuckled.**

"**How?" I giggled.**

"**Because you're so incredibly beautiful," he kissed me once more on the lips then pulled away.**

"**Nessie's asleep by the way," Jake smiled.**

"**Thanks," I smiled back.**

"**She goes to sleep quickly," Alana said.**

"**Yeah, I suppose she does go to sleep a lot quicker than a normal human but Jake is as much human as she is, and so is Seth and they fall asleep really quick," I giggled then Alana joined in.**

"**Rosalie it's your turn," Alice sang.**

"**Okay," Rose replied as she got up. She took her outfit and darted upstairs, a few minutes later she came back into the living room. She was wearing exactly the same dress as Alana because she was my other bridesmaid.**

"**You look beautiful," Alana smiled.**

"**You look great," I smiled too.**

"**Gorgeous," Emmett winked at her.**

**Once Alice had finished fitting her outfit, she went and sat next to Emmett. It was time I saw Alice's dress.**

"**Alice, I insist on seeing your maid of honour dress," I smiled**

"**Okay," she smiled. She darted upstairs and a few minutes later she came down. She looked amazing; she was wearing the same dress as Rosalie and Alana but the difference was she had two red roses sown onto her dress. One rose was on the top and another on the bottom of her dress.**

"**Alice you're going to look amazing as my maid of honour," I grinned.**

"**Thanks but I guarantee you'll look more beautiful than any of us," she winked at me.**

"**Beautiful," Jasper grinned, Alice smiled back.**

**After Alice had finished showing us her dress, it was time for Jake's fitting. Alice handed him his outfit and he darted upstairs.**

"**What do you want for Christmas?" I asked Edward.**

"**I don't know… You," he chuckled and held me tighter.**

"**Well… You already have me," I grinned.**

"**I'll think about it," he smiled.**

"**Okay," I smiled. Then Jake came down back into the living room wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie.**

"**You'll make, a very handsome brides best man," I grinned.**

"**Thanks but Alice, why am I wearing a different tie to Seth or Emmett?" Jake asked.**

"**Oh… Yeah, it was another idea I had. Instead of just having roses to represent people, I thought I'd incorporate ties into the idea. So Jake, you have a white tie to represent Bella and Jasper you have a red tie to represent the brides maids and maid of honour," Alice trilled.**

"**That's a really clever idea, thank you Alice," I winked at her.**

**Once Alice had finished fitting Jake's tuxedo, it was Jasper's turn. Jasper got up and kissed Alice lightly on the cheek, I smiled and then he took his outfit and darted upstairs. A few minutes later he came down in a black tuxedo a white shirt and a red tie; He looked really handsome.**

"**You'll look great as my best man," Edward grinned at him.**

"**Thanks," Jasper grinned back.**

"**Hey, he looks great anyway," Alice smiled.**

"**Thanks," Jasper smiled at her.**

**After Alice had finished fitting Jasper, it was finally Edward's turn. Edward kissed me and then got up. He took his outfit off Alice.**

"**Thank you," he smiled at her. Then he darted upstairs.**

**I was sat on the couch on my own. A few minutes later Edward came down. He looked so handsome; he was wearing a black tuxedo and a black tie. He came and stood on the mini platform.**

"**You look very handsome," I winked.**

"**Thank you," he smiled.**

"**You look good," Seth and Alana smiled.**

"**He looks good anyway," I grinned, Edward chuckled.**

**After Alice had finished fitting Edward, it was nearly midnight.**

"**Bella, it's your turn," Edward smiled and held his hand out for me. I took his hand and got up, he pressed his lips to mine then he pulled away. Alice handed me my dress and I let go of Edward's hand, then darted upstairs to mine and Edward's bedroom. I changed quickly into my dress and looked into my large mirror in our closet. I looked amazing thanks to Alice. For a minute I could have sworn I heard Carlisle's and Esme's voices downstairs. I darted out of our room and downstairs, into the living room. Carlisle and Esme were stood by the couch Em and Rose were sat on.**

"**Hello Bella," Carlisle and Esme smiled.**

"**Hi," I smiled at them. Esme came and hugged me.**

"**You look amazing," Esme smiled.**

"**Can you come and stand on the platform, please," Alice smiled at me.**

"**Okay," I walked past Esme and stood on the platform.**

"**You look amazing," Edward smiled.**

"**Beautiful," Jake smiled as Alice started checking my dress.**

"**Well, you all look amazing in you outfits," Carlisle smiled.**

"**I'm done Bella and it still fits perfectly," Alice sang.**

"**Thanks Alice," I smiled and she smiled back. I went and sat next to Edward, he put an arm round me.**

"**Well, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting you yet," Carlisle smiled at Alana.**

"**Oh… Hello," she smiled. "My name is Alana,"**

"**Alice had told us a lot about you and I do believe you are officially a member of our family," Esme grinned.**

"**Yeah, I'm engaged to Seth," she smiled.**

"**Esme, you have a new daughter," I grinned at her.**

"**Yes I do," Esme winked at Alana.**

"**Alana, I think Esme wants to hug you," Jasper smiled. Esme held out her arms for Alana. Alana got up and went to hug Esme, Esme embraced her lovingly.**

"**Welcome," Esme sang happily.**

"**Thank you," Alana replied smiling.**

"**So I'm guessing Renesmee is asleep?" Esme asked.**

"**Yes but you can go up and see her as long as you don't disturb her," I smiled.**

"**Okay," Carlisle answered. Then he and Esme disappeared upstairs.**

"**Well, they came earlier than expected," Jake smiled.**

"**Yeah but I'm really happy to see them," I beamed. I looked down at my wedding dress and smiled. "Only a week to go,"**

"**Yeah and I love your dress," Edward smiled as I looked up into his face.**

"**Well… It's all thanks to Alice's improvements," I winked at Alice.**

"**Well, thank you… I thought it would make a change from last time you wore it," she smiled. A few minutes later Carlisle and Esme came back into the living room.**

"**Carlisle I have a favour to ask of you," Edward started.**

"**Go on," Carlisle prompted.**

"**While you're here could you do a check-up on Bella?"**

"**Seriously I'm fine now," I smiled.**

"**Yes but you weren't before, so I just want to know whether you are completely ok," Edward smiled slightly but not enough to reach his eyes.**

"**Okay, I'll do it in the morning okay?" Carlisle smiled.**

"**Okay," Edward and I smiled.**

"**If you'll excuse me but I'm going to get changed and check some things," I smiled.**

"**Okay, I'll come with you," Edward smiled.**

"**Okay," I replied. We got up and darted up to our bedroom.**

"**Oh and again… You look amazing," Edward smiled.**

"**So do you," I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.**

"**So, what is it you wanted to check?" He grinned.**

"**My e-mails but that can wait," I giggled.**

"**You know I could help you get changed," he grinned wider and touched the zip on the back of my dress.**

"**It's not the right time. Carlisle and Esme are downstairs, and Renesmee is just below us," I touched his face, and then took his hands in mine. "Come on let's get changed." We got changed quickly and we put our wedding outfits back in their bags and placed them on an empty rack in out wardrobe. I went back into our bedroom and went and stood by the window. I looked outside and there was already a thick blanket of snow on the ground. Edward's arms wrapped around me and he rested his head on my shoulder, I could feel his cool breath brush across my jaw and cheek. "We're going to be snowed in, in the morning," I sighed. "Renesmee's school is closed or is going to be and so is the college,"**

"**Great… Snowed in with an over competitor and a game manic," Edward chuckled.**

"**Well, at least I can beat Emmett at an arm wrestling match," I giggled.**

"**Yeah, he doesn't like being beaten by you," Edward smiled.**

"**We have to keep renewing his promise," I giggled more.**

"**What, that he won't talk about our sex life," he smiled.**

"**Yeah,"**

"**This heavy snow will probably last two or three days," Edward smiled.**

"**So we're stuck in the house with Emmett," I complained, Edward chuckled.**

"**Hey, at least we have something to look forward to," Edward smiled.**

"**Yeah," I grinned.**

"**Who did you invite to our wedding?"**

"**Um… Jess and Eric… Angela and Ben… Also Mike and whoever he wants to bring as a date,"**

"**If he can get a date," Edward chuckled quietly.**

"**I'm pretty sure Mike will be able to find a date," I smiled.**

"**I'm guessing Alice is doing most of the guest list?"**

"**Yeah but she's invited Phil," I sighed.**

"**Oh…"**

"**It will be okay, it will just remind me of my mom,"**

"**Hey, you'll be too distracted to even think about her," he kissed my neck.**

"**Hey, seeing as though Jake and Seth have gone to bed want to ask the others whether they want to have a snowball fight?" I asked excitedly.**

"**Okay," he chuckled. I took his hand and we darted back down to the living room. Everyone had got changed and were just sat watching the news. They all turned and smiled as we walked in.**

"**Alice?" I smiled at her.**

"**Really?" She beamed.**

"**Yeah, does anyone want to have a snowball fight?" I asked.**

"**Okay," Carlisle smiled.**

"**Yeah!" Emmett boomed.**

"**Okay, so we're all playing," Edward grinned.**

"**I'm going to whoop your ass bro," Emmett grinned at Edward.**

"**We'll see," Edward grinned back. In a few minutes we were in the clearing behind our house. Emmett threw a snowball at the back of my head, so I made a snowball and threw it back in his direction as hard as I could but as I did that I realised that Emmett wasn't there anymore but Edward was, it hit Edward instead.**

"**Sorry," I giggled. Then Edward made a snowball and threw it back towards me but I managed to duck fast enough to avoid it but it hit Esme instead.**

"**Sorry mom," he smiled innocently at her. I giggled even more, and then everyone threw a snowball at me.**

"**Hey," I sighed unhappily, everyone burst out laughing.**

**Our snowball fight lasted until dawn broke out over the trees.**

"**Jake, Nessie and Seth are up," I smiled.**

"**Bella, I'll do your check-up now if you'd like?" Carlisle smiled.**

"**Okay," I smiled. I took Edward's hand and we darted into the house. I sat on a high stool that Edward got me in the living room.**

"**What are you doing?" Jake and Nessie asked curiously.**

"**He's checking her over to see if she's okay," Edward smiled.**

"**Bella, this past week have you had any pain or headaches?" Carlisle asked.**

"**No," I replied.**

"**Have you been using your abilities?"**

"**I used my ability to connect with Alice a lot and it didn't hurt me, I actually learnt to control it," I beamed.**

"**Good, well done. Bella, I want you to push your shield away from yourself and tell Edward something in your mind too, okay?"**

"**Okay," I smiled at Edward. I pushed my shield away easily and thought **_**'I love you'**_**, and then I slowly let my shield snap back.**

"**Edward what did she think?" Carlisle asked.**

"**She thought 'I love you'," he smiled. "I love you too," I smiled.**

"**Bella you seem and look normal and healthy to me," Carlisle smiled.**

"**Thank you," I grinned at Edward, he looked happy.**

"**Thank you Carlisle," Edward smiled.**

"**Hey little sis, now that your better how about and arm wrestle," Emmett boomed.**

"**Okay," I smiled evilly. "Outside though because we don't want you breaking something,"**

"**Follow me," Emmett grinned. Jake, Seth, Nessie, Edward and I followed him outside to a giant boulder.**

"**Remember our deal," I smiled.**

"**Yeah, yeah," Emmett was impatient to lose. He put his arm up on the boulder and I did the same. Everyone was gathered around us now.**

"**Ready?" I smiled.**

"**Yes," he spoke slowly.**

"**Three, two, one!" Then I felt his force on my hand, I counted to five slowly and then pushed his hand down so hard it split the boulder in half. "I win!" I cheered.**

"**Well done mom!" Renesmee cheered. I walked over to Edward.**

"**Well done," he kissed my cheek.**

"**Thank you," I smiled.**

"**Rematch," Emmett demanded.**

"**Emmett every time you demand a rematch, I always beat you. Haven't you learnt your lesson yet?" I giggled slightly.**

"**Rematch," he demanded.**

"**Fine," I sighed. "When?"**

"**Now,"**

"**Okay," I sighed, fed up. He put his arm on what was left on the boulder and I did the same. "Three, two, one!" Once again I felt his force on my hand; his face was literally going purple. I did the same as I did before, I counted to five slowly and then slammed his hand down so hard it split the rest of the remaining bits of the boulder. "I win," I sighed.**

"**Rematch," Emmett demanded.**

"**Emmett that's enough, accept it," Edward spoke calmly.**

"**No, there is no way she is stronger than me," he got up and stormed off.**

"**Emmett…" I sighed.**

"**It's okay, he'll come back he always does," Jasper smiled.**

"**Mom, dad will you help me make a snowman, please?" Renesmee asked.**

"**Sure," I smiled. Edward, Renesmee and I ran into the middle of the clearing, there was enough snow there to make a giant snowman.**

**Once we'd built a giant snowman, I sat down on the snow.**

"**What's up?" Edward crouched next to me.**

"**Do you think Emmett will forgive me?"**

"**Forgive you? You haven't done anything wrong," he smiled.**

"**Bella, you did nothing wrong. I was the one who acted like a child," Emmett apologized.**

"**Okay," I got up and hugged Emmett. He chuckled and so did Edward, I pulled away. "What?"**

"**Nothing, we just like that you're happy," Edward smiled softly. I sat back on the snow and placed my hand against it.**

"**As white as snow," I mumbled.**

"**But as beautiful as a rose," Edward smiled. I got up and hugged Edward; he wrapped his arms around me. "You're wet," Edward pointed out.**

"**I've just been sat on snow, what you expect," I giggled.**

**Later on that evening we were sat in the living room, except Carlisle and Esme who'd gone hunting and Seth and Alana who'd gone out for a while.**

"**I think there's something we all need to discuss," I started.**

"**It's about Seth and Alana," Alice continued. She knew? Wait of course she knew, she probably had a vision.**

"**Remember they're getting married soon," I smiled. "So we need to discuss whether Alana should move in or not,"**

"**Well I definitely say yes," Alice sang.**

"**I really like Alana, so yes," Renesmee smiled.**

"**Yeah," Jake answered.**

"**Yes, it wouldn't be right then being married and living separately," Jasper smiled.**

"**Yes," Edward smiled too.**

"**Of course I say yes. So should we let Seth ask her?" I asked.**

"**Yes, it will be nice coming from him. When he comes in, I'll talk to him," Alice grinned. **

"**Okay, thanks," I grinned back.**

"**We have three days to relax before the three days of work begins," Alice winked.**

"**Yeah," I beamed.**

"**Oh and Bella, I've organised for you and Edward to go out the day before your wedding with Mike, Jess, Angela, Ben and Eric. Then when you come back in the evening, that is when the vampire hen and stag party begins," Alice trilled.**

"**Oh my gosh, thanks Alice," I grinned even wider.**

"**Oh and Edward, this time at your wedding would you mind not flicking my garter at Mike," Alice smiled at Edward.**

"**Okay," Edward chuckled. Then Jasper, Emmett and Jake burst out laughing, I giggled and so did Rose. Renesmee was slightly confused because it had happened before she was born. "But he did deserve it,"**

"**How?" Jake asked.**

"**He was staring at my beautiful Bella," Edward pulled me closer to him and I giggled.**

"**Remember he's only human," Jasper chuckled.**

"**We have the looks any model would die for," Alice sang.**

"**We have to act human guests are here," I sighed.**

"**Unfortunately," Edward groaned.**

"**We better all go hunting the day before they come," I smiled.**

"**Oh and we better go on hunting on Thursday too because Renesmee's two friends are coming on Friday,"**

"**I'm definitely going hunting then, I can't even take a chance of hurting those children," Jasper looked horrified.**

"**Jazz it will be okay, we will all be here including Carlisle and Esme, and you won't hurt them. We all know you can handle it," I smiled at him.**

"**Thanks Bella," Jasper smiled back.**

"**Anytime," I beamed.**

"**I'm going to study." Nessie got up and walked to the stairs. Then Jake got up and followed her, they both disappeared up the stairs. **

**A few minutes later Alana and Seth were home, Alice and Jasper went off to speak to them. Edward and I were left alone in the living room; Edward was staring out of the window, I went to join him.**

"**What are you thinking about?" I touched his face; he turned his head to look at me and smiled. "Truthfully,"**

"**You," he kissed my forehead. "Before when you said you were as white as snow, I just can't stop thinking of how beautiful you looked." He moved his lips to just inches away from mine. Then he whispered; "White as snow but as beautiful as a rose," against my lips. As soon as he'd said that he touched his lips to mine with so much passion, that if I was human it would have overwhelmed me. He didn't pull away until we heard Jake cough loudly from the stairs. "Stupid dog," Edward mumbled. I smiled and then touched my lips to his again and I heard Jake cough louder.**

"**Go away Jake," I giggled. Then I went back to kissing Edward, after a while Edward started to pull away. So I tried to get closer to him like I did when I was human, but he eventually pulled away laughing. "I love you," I beamed**

"**I love you too," he kissed my nose. I got up and walked towards the stairs. "Where are you going?"**

"**To bed," I sighed.**

"**Do you want me to come with you?"**

"**Yeah," I nodded. Edward got up, walked over to me and picked me up. We were in our bedroom in a couple of seconds.**

**I lay under my duvet cuddled up to Edward and one of our feather pillows, I closed my eyes.**

"**This reminds me of when you were human," Edward spoke quietly. Then he lay down properly so he was at eye level with me. I opened my eyes and stared deep into his eyes. "Your eyes are nearly black," he touched my face.**

"**So are yours," I replied. "Just now, I wish we could sleep," I sighed.**

"**Why?" Edward asked.**

"**Because I'm bored,"**

"**Well if you're bored, we could… go out in the snow?" He suggested.**

"**No, I'll just get constantly pelted by snowballs," I groaned.**

"**Who'd do that to you?"**

"**Emmett," I buried my head into my pillow. Edward started to stroke my hair out of my face, I turned my head so I could see him; he was smiling, I smiled back.**

"**I'll protect you," he grinned. I got up and walked to the window, I saw Emmett throwing snowballs at Seth. Then Emmett looked up at me, smiled and then winked.**

"**Okay," I smiled evilly.**

"**Want to get revenge?" Edward asked.**

"**Oh yeah," I smiled. He got up and we both darted from our room, outside.**

"**Beware Emmett, Bella seeks revenge," Edward chuckled.**

"**Ooh… I'm scared," he chuckled too. Just then I threw a snowball at him and it hit him in the face; he didn't look pleased. I giggled and Seth burst out laughing. Emmett threw a snowball at me but I quickly ducked behind Edward and it hit him instead, I giggled even harder.**

"**Sorry," I kissed his neck. Then I bolted off to the other end of the field. I thought I was safe until I saw Edward disappear; he suddenly appeared in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. "Edward, no," I pleaded. He swung me around until I had my back to Emmett. "Please," I begged. I gave up and buried my head into his shirt. I heard Emmett's movements as he threw series of snowballs; I felt no snowballs penetrate my back or my head. All I heard was them smashing against something. I looked up and found Edward stood with his back to Emmett now and he was smiling down at me. "Why?" I asked slightly confused.**

"**I'd never let anything hurt you, not even our own brother," Edward smiled.**

"**Thank you," I smiled too. I stretched up and pressed my lips to his.**

"**Get a room," Emmett complained.**

"**Your only jealous," Edward pulled away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to mine. After about ten minutes Jake was stood near us in the clearing.**

"**If you stay like that for much longer, you'll freeze like that," Jake sighed. I pulled away giggling.**

"**Actually I think I'd quite like that," Edward grinned.**

**`"Bella, I came to tell you that Carlisle and Esme have brought something for you, it's from Renee," Jacob smiled slightly. I looked up at him and thought about it for a second. Then I darted into the house and walked calmly into the living room, everyone looked at me as I walked in.**

"**Hi Carlisle, hi Esme," I smiled.**

"**Hello Bella," they both smiled at me.**

"**Bella, today Carlisle got a call from Phil, saying he wouldn't be able to make the wedding but he asked Carlisle to collect something your mother meant to give you," Esme smiled slightly. Edward and Jacob were behind me by now. Esme handed me a medium sized black box and hugged me.**

"**Thank you," I hugged her back. When she had pulled away I looked at the box in my hands, I slowly lifted the lid and held my breath. In the box lay the two blue hair slides that my mother had kept from my first marriage to Edward. "Thank you so much, especially you Carlisle," I went to hug him.**

"**You're welcome," he embraced me like a father, loving and caring.**

"**You can breathe now Bella," Jasper soothed. I felt a rush of calm and relaxations fill my body and mind.**

"**Thanks Jazz," I smiled.**

"**Well, if you'll excuse us," Carlisle smiled. Soon after he and Esme disappeared.**

"**Bella, now you have something blue for your wedding," Alice beamed.**

"**Now all I need is something old, something new and something borrowed," I smiled.**

"**Well you got me and I'm old," Edward grinned.**

"**That doesn't count," I giggled.**

"**The dress counts as something old," Jasper smiled.**

"**Yeah," I beamed. "Now all I need is something new and something borrowed,"  
"You'll get them nearer the wedding," Alana beamed and so did Alice. I went to and sat down on an empty couch and closed my eyes. I felt an arm around me, Edward's arm. I leant against it and rested my head on his shoulder. He them rested his head on mine and started to hum my lullaby.**

"**I haven't heard that in a while," I smiled as I opened my eyes and looked up at him.**

"**Well we haven't got a piano here, so I haven't been able to play it as much as I'd like to," he sighed.**

"**Well… Can't you buy a piano and then you can play as much as you like and also you can teach Renesmee to play," I suggested.**

"**Yeah, I'd love to learn," Renesmee beamed.**

"**Okay but not right now, let's wait until after Christmas," he kissed my forehead and then got up and headed towards the stairs to the garage.**

"**Where are you going?" I asked.**

"**It's a surprise, I'll see you later," he smiled and then disappeared.**

"**I wonder where Edward's going?" I thought aloud. Alice had a huge smiled on her face; I knew she had seen something about it. So I allowed her vision to fill my mind and then I smiled. Edward had gone to buy me another charm for my bracelet. "He'll never be able to surprise me again," I smiled.**

**After a couple of minutes I got up and darted to our bedroom, I went to lie on my side of bed and then I closed my eyes.**

**Half an hour later I felt Edward lay next to me and he then cuddled closer to me, putting his cheek to my ear.**

"**Hello," I opened my eyes as I turned over to lie on my back. I looked up into his face and he was smiling down at me so I smiled back.**

"**Hey," he lowered his head and kissed me gently on the lips. "By the way, I asked Esme if we could go to her island again and she said we could as long as we didn't damage anything this time," Edward chuckled.**

"**That's good," I beamed. "So can I know where you went now?"**

"**Erm… You saw didn't you," he smiled. My smile dropped and I nodded slowly.**

"**You're mad at me, I'm sorry," I panicked.**

"**No, hey, I'm not mad… How could I be mad at you? I was going to give it to you now anyway," he reassured me calmly.**

"**Okay," I smiled. He took my wrist and after a few seconds he let it go. I lifted my wrist up to examine the new trinket. It was a white gold shaped snowflake, it also had an inscription engraved onto it, and it read:**

_**As white as snow**_

_**But as beautiful**_

_**As a rose**_

**Just like Edward had said to me out in the field.**

"**Thank you so much, I love it," I hugged him tightly.**

"**Your wedding gift from me to you," he grinned and then kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled away and got up. "Where are you going?" He asked slightly confused.**

"**I need to speak to Em, Jazz and Alice," I smiled and then darted downstairs, where they were waiting for me.**

"**Hey Bella, what do you want?" Emmett smiled.**

"**Okay Em, Jazz will you please take Edward out hunting for a couple of hours?" I asked.**

"**Sure," they replied.**

"**Oh and don't even think that I told you to do it and don't let him come back until I call on of you, okay?"**

"**Okay Bella," Jasper replied, and then they disappeared upstairs.**

"**Okay Alice we're going shopping," I winked at her.**

"**Okay," she sang. Suddenly Em, Jazz and Edward came into the living room.**


	18. Kae the problem solved

**Chapter 57: Kae- the problem solved!**

**I haven't put this so far, so here goes nothing: I own nothing except Alana**

"**Em and Jazz are dragging me off hunting for a bit, is that okay?" Edward asked.**

"**That's fine go have fun, I'm going shopping with Alice anyway," I smiled.**

"**Okay," he kissed me lightly on the lips and then pulled me into a tight hug. I winked at Jazz and Em and they smiled back. He pulled away slowly, "I'll see you later," he smiled.**

**Then the boys disappeared, I waited till the boys were far enough away so that Edward couldn't hear.**

"**So we're going shopping for a piano," Alice smiled.**

"**Yes," I sang.**

"**We better be quick then," Alice smiled wider. She took my hand and we darted down to the garage. "We better take Emmett's Jeep," so we both got in with Alice driving.**

**We were at the music store in just under ten minutes. We bought a black traditional 1925 piano from a place called Lindenblad- piano restoration. We also got some guys from the store to load it onto the Jeep because it would have looked strange if Alice and I had carried it out.**

**We drove it home and Alice and I carried it upstairs and we managed to set it up in about five minutes.**

**It had been about an hour so I decided to ring Jazz. I flipped open my cell and hit Jasper on speed dial, he answered on the third ring.**

"**Hey Bella," he answered.**

"**Hey, you can bring him home now if you want," I sang.**

"**Good he's yearning to see you, see you in a few,"**

"**Okay," the phone went dead. Alice left the room and went upstairs. I leant in the back of the couch. A few seconds later Edward walked into the living room, "Surprise!"**

"**So this is why you asked them to take me hunting," he smiled.**

"**How…" I started.**

"**Emmett let that thought slip," he chuckled.**

"**This is your wedding present from me to you," I grinned. "Because I know how much you miss playing the piano."**

"**Thank you, I love it," he walked over to me and kissed me gently on the lips. I pulled away after a couple of minutes.**

"**Play your first song on it," I beamed.**

"**Okay," he smiled. He took my hand and led me over to the piano. He sat down and I sat next to him, he ran his hands over the keys. Then he started to play a quiet melody which soon morphed into my lullaby. "My inspiration," he winked at me. "You,"**

"**Thank you," I leaned towards him and kissed him gently on the lips and then pulled away and smiled, he was still playing.**

**Later on that day my phone buzzed, I flipped it open and hit answer.**

"**Hello?" I answered.**

"**Hey Bella, it's Mike and Angela," they answered.**

"**Oh hey guys,"**

"**Hey, we have a massive favour to ask of you," Mike told me.**

"**Go on…"**

"**Well… Angela, Ben, Lauren and I couldn't find anywhere to stay when we come down to New Hampshire," Mike started.**

"**So we were wondering whether we could possibly stay with you for a couple of days," Angela finished.**

"**One second I'll ask Alice," I said. I covered up the receiver and darted up the stairs to Alice's bedroom, she was there alone. "Hey Alice, the people on the phone wish to ask you something,"**

"**Okay," she smiled. I set the phone down on her bed and put it on speaker.**

"**Okay guys ask Alice, you're on loudspeaker," I told them.**

"**Hey Alice, its Angela and Mike," they said.**

"**Hey," Alice sang.**

"**We want to ask you if it would be okay, if we could stay with you two days prior to the wedding because we couldn't find anywhere else to stay. We wouldn't ask otherwise," Angela spoke clearly.**

"**Okay, I'm fine with that, Bella?" Alice asked.**

"**Yeah I'm okay with that too," I smiled.**

"**Okay that's settled then, the two days prior to the wedding we'll be expecting you two, ben and mikes plus one," Alice trilled.**

"**Yeah, thanks. Oh and by the way my plus one is Lauren," Mike said.**

"**Well we have to go now, thanks bye," Angela said. Alice shut my phone.**

"**His plus one is Lauren," I sighed as I threw myself onto Alice's bed.**

"**Oh sorry Bella," Alice apologised.**

"**It's okay, it's time to start building bridges," I smiled. I rested my head on my arms and sighed.**

"**What's up with you?" I heard Edward ask, I looked up.**

"**Mike's plus one is Lauren," I spoke quietly.**

"**Told you he couldn't get a proper date," Edward chuckled.**

"**Well there's something you won't like," I sighed.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**Alice you tell him," I told her.**

"**Well we said they could stay here because they couldn't find anywhere to stay," Alice trilled. I watched Edward's smile drop.**

"**You said they, as in whom?" He asked cautious.**

"**Mike, Lauren, Angela and Ben," I smiled slightly. I got up and walked straight passed him, I went to sit on the stairs. Edward slowly followed.**

"**We have to share our house with Mike," Edward growled.**

"**Hey it'll be okay," I touched his face and he looked at me. "We'll get through it together," I smiled and he chuckled.**

"**Okay," he leant forward and kissed me swiftly on the lips.**

"**At least we still have a couple of days left before they come,"**

"**Yeah, those days we can act how we want because when they come we will have to act human," Edward sighed.**

"**Oh… What about our hen and stag party?" I asked.**

"**Once they've gone to bed we can all sneak out and go hunting, then we'll come back about four and start getting ready for our wedding," he kissed me again.**

"**Okay," I smiled once he'd pulled away. I was suddenly hit by a vision which went blurry then blank. "Edward… Something strange is going on, out in the clearing," I spoke slowly. Then Alice unexpectantly turned up behind us. "Alice did you see that too?" She nodded slowly. "Further back into the trees of the clearing, something's happening," I got up.**

"**Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked.**

"**I need to see," I smiled slightly.**

"**I'm coming with you then," he got up and took my hand.**

"**I'm coming too," Alice spoke quietly.**

**We darted downstairs and started out into the clearing. Then we were joined by Jake and Jasper. We raced into the trees; we could smell smoke so we headed towards it, we came across a fire.**

"**I can smell flesh," I coughed. "Burning,"**

"**That would be a vampire," I recognised that voice. Then he came out of the trees, smiling.**

"**Benjamin," I smiled.**

"**Hello Bella, the rest of you," he smiled back.**

"**I interrupted her hunting and she attacked me, so my first instinct was to kill her," Ben pointed at the fire.**

"**I would suggest you don't go over there Jasper," he warned. Jake and I walked over to the girls who had been fed on. She was mutilated but her face I recognised.**

"**She's a girl from our Philosophy class, her name was Marie Winsferd," I informed my family.**

"**Do you know who the vampire was?" Jasper asked.**

"**I don't know," Ben replied.**

"**I know," Alana appeared next to Edward.**

"**Ben this is Alana, she's got the gift of knowing and she's a new addition to our family," I smiled.**

"**Hi nice to meet you," Ben smiled at her.**

"**Hi," she smiled back.**

"**So, who was the vamp?" Jake asked.**

"**It was Kae," Alana beamed.**

"**Yes!" Jake cheered. Everyone was smiling; happy she won't be causing us anymore trouble.**

"**So Benjamin, what are you doing down here anyway?" Edward asked.**

"**Oh… Tia made something's she wants you both to wear on your wedding day," he smiled.**

"**Okay," I smiled.**

"**She wanted them delivered early, we are still coming on Wednesday but she thought it was too late if you were going to wear them that day," Ben smiled.**

"**Okay," Edward smiled.**

"**For you Edward, Tia made gold cufflinks with lions engraved onto them," he handed Edward a small brown box. "And for you Bella, Tia made you a lace gold necklace with your favourite gemstone hanging off it, Garnet," he handed me a large square box. I opened it and there it lay as he'd described it but much more beautiful than I'd imagined.**

"**Thank you so much," I beamed. "Please tell her I love it and I will happily wear it on my wedding day and thank you,"**

"**Say the same from me," Edward grinned.**

"**I will, well I better be going now. I've got to dispose of this body. It was nice to see you all, goodbye," he smiled. Then he gathered up the girl's body and disappeared, we shouted our goodbyes after him.**

"**Tia's really talented," I ran my fingers across my new necklace.**

"**Okay I can't stand the smell anymore," Jake wrinkled his nose.**

"**Okay let's go back inside," I smiled. We sprinted back into the house and went up to the living room.**

"**Hey don't forget Lisa and Polly are coming afterschool tomorrow and their parents are picking them up around six," Nessie reminded us.**

"**Oh, we need to go hunting," I thought aloud. "Because I'm guessing when I told Em and Jazz to take you hunting, you didn't do much hunting did you,"**

"**Nope," Jazz sighed.**

"**Couldn't concentrate," Edward chuckled.**

"**Yeah he wouldn't shut up," Emmett laughed.**

"**He rarely does when he's away from Bella," Jasper smiled.**

"**Okay, shall we go hunting now then?" I asked.**

"**Yes definitely, especially if children are coming tomorrow," Jasper said.**

"**Okay, come on then," Edward smiled. Then we all darted from the living room, outside. There was a slight breeze in the air and there was still a lot of snow but it was still easy to hunt, and Renesmee's school had reopened but college had not. We set off into the forest, heading north. After a few minutes we had all parted ways; hunting. I took down a mountain lion and a couple of deer's.**

**Once I'd finished, I heard something; humans. I knew Edward was close, so I pushed my shield away from myself, and I thought:**

_**EDWARD, HUMANS!**_

**Then my shield snapped back and Alice suddenly appeared in front of me.**

"**Bella, I can't find Jasper," she spoke in a panicked tone.**

"**I think I know where he is," I thought aloud. I took her hand and darted west. We found Jasper just finishing off hunting. "Jasper have you finished?" I asked.**

"**Yes, why?" He replied.**

"**Humans," Alice sighed.**

"**Oh," he looked worried.**

"**Don't worry, just go back to the house and will you tell Em and Rose on the way back too?" I asked.**

"**Sure," Alice smiled. She took Jaspers hand and they disappeared.**

"**Edward," I called.**

"**Yes," he appeared in front of me. I went and hugged him tightly. "Hey, what's up?"**

"**I'm sorry, it's just the thought," I was stuttering, so this must be crying as a vampire.**

"**Hey nobody got hurt," he brushed my hair away from my face. "We better go the humans are getting closer," he picked me up and darted towards the house. We were in the living room in seconds, everyone was back.**

"**That was close," Emmett sighed.**

"**But if it hadn't of been for Bella sensing them first and telling Edward, one of us would have killed," Jasper smiled. Emmett and Rose got up and crossed the room.**

"**Thanks little sis," Emmett kissed the top of my head, I smiled.**

"**Thank you Bella," Rosalie smiled. "We'll see you later." I said goodbye as they disappeared. I was still in Edwards arms. I slowly started to fell limp and it seemed to go black in my vision.**

"**Bella!" I heard Edward shout. Then I fell into the darkness, I felt like I was floating.**

**A few minutes later I felt the couch beneath me and the light slowly started to reappear in my vision. The first thing I saw was Edwards face, he looked worried and distraught. Then I saw Carlisle checking me over. I started to sit up. "Bella, what happened?" Edward asked.**

"**I fainted, I think because I was thinking about the humans and how I could kill them, and I just didn't like it, so I suppose my body wanted to reboot itself like a computer," I smiled. They all looked confused, I giggled. "I just confused a lot of people who are a lot older than me with one of my stupid theories,"**

"**Hey, your theories aren't stupid," Edward smiled.**

"**Thank you," I kissed him lightly on the lips.**

"**At least she's back to normal now," Jasper smiled.**

"**Definitely," Edward grinned.**

"**She seems fine now," Carlisle smiled.**

"**Yeah, I feel so much better now," I beamed.**

"**Good, just relax," Edward smiled.**

"**We're going to go shopping now," Alice smiled.**

"**Yeah, Alice is taking me shopping with uncle Jasper," Nessie smiled.**

"**Okay I'll see you later," I smiled. Then Alice, Nessie and Jasper disappeared.**

"**Okay, we're going to study," Jake smiled.**

"**Okay," I smiled and then Jake and Seth got up.**

"**Hey want me to help you study?" Alana asked Seth.**

"**Sure," he smiled and held out his hand for her. She got up and took it and they all disappeared upstairs.**

"**Well we're going out for a bit too, bye," Esme smiled. Then she and Carlisle disappeared.**

"**We're alone," Edward smiled. He was still knelt in front of me.**

"**Yeah," I smiled.**

"**I was really scared you were seriously hurt," Edward looked really upset.**

"**Hey," I placed my hands on either side of his face and waited until he was looking at me. "I'm fine now and I promise it won't happen again, okay?"**

"**Okay," he smiled.**

"**Good," I leant forward and pressed my lips to his gently. His hand slowly tangled into my hair, I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a couple of minutes I pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes.**

"**It's nice to have some alone time," I smiled.**

"**Yeah but we're not completely alone," Edward frowned.**

"**Well we won't be completely alone until our honeymoon," I grinned. "Which is when by the way?"**

"**Oh we're going on the 1****st**** of January for a month," he grinned.**

""**Oh okay, not long to wait them,"**

"**Nope but I still love this moment right here," he pressed his lips back to mine.**

**A few minutes later Jake came into the living room.**

"**If you have to do that can you at least do it somewhere else where people don't have to witness it," Jake complained. I pulled away and giggled.**

"**Aw Jake, do you want a kiss?" I giggled.**

"**No thank you," Jake smiled. I still got up and quickly kissed Jake on the cheek then sat down by Edward again. "Thanks Bells," he chuckled. He then disappeared into the kitchen.**

"**Shall we go upstairs?" Edward asked.**

"**Okay, will you carry me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.**

"**Yes okay," he got up and lifted me up at the same time. We were in our bedroom in a few seconds.**

"**Now Jake can't disturb us," I smiled.**

"**Yeah," he smiled too. Edward lay me down on our bed and I pulled him down next to me, I giggled. "What?"**

"**Nothing, I'm just happy," I beamed. I lay down flat on my back and sighed happily. Edward propped himself up on his elbow and smiled happily, with his hand he caressed my face. I looked up at his beautiful face and smiled, I slowly took his hand which was on my face and pulled it behind my back so he moved closer to me. His face was now just inches away from mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck.**

"**You're eager," he chuckled.**

"**To kiss my husband, of course," I giggled. "Is that okay with you?"**

"**I'd be an idiot if I said no," he grinned. I crushed my lips to his and he pulled me closer to his chest.**

**After about ten minutes of our lips moving in perfect sync with each other, I slowly started to pull away. Once I'd eventually pulled away enough to clearly see his face, I smiled and he pouted.**

"**I can't keep kissing you all day," I smiled.**

"**Why?" Edward asked.**

"**Because if I do I might eventually get bored and I never want to get bored of kissing you," I grinned.**

"**Okay," he agreed.**

"**What do you want to do?" I asked.**

"**Well… Alice is home with Jasper and Nessie,"**

"**Three… Two… One," I counted and then I heard a knock at the door.**

"**Come in Alice," Edward smiled.**

"**Hi," she came in. "For you," she handed me a bag then disappeared.**

"**Thank you," I called after her. I sat up and looked in the bag and then I laughed slightly. "I'm guessing this is for our honeymoon," I picked up a piece of lingerie and showed Edward.**

"**Definitely," he chuckled.**

"**You're so comfortable about it," I smiled.**

"**Well… I'm used to Alice and you're my wife there's no reason to feel uncomfortable about anything around you," he sat up and smiled.**

"**I'm going to put these away," I got up.**

"**Okay," he chuckled. I got and darted into our closet, packed them safely away and went back to sitting next to Edward on the bed.**

"**Hey want to go and play in the snow?" I asked.**

"**Okay," he smiled. We got up and darted downstairs, into the living room. Everyone else was back by now.**

"**Hey does anyone want to go outside?" I asked everyone.**

"**Okay, will you help me build a giant snowman?" Nessie asked me.**

"**Of course I will," I smiled.  
"Sure," Everyone else replied. We all darted outside and started to build a snowman with Nessie. I suddenly could sense someone watching, I turned around and set my eyes upon Jane, I growled. As soon as I'd growled Edward was next to me, his growl was even deeper than mine. He was about to dart towards Jane but Emmett appeared behind him and took an iron hold around him.**

"**Emmett let go!" Edward growled. He seemed to squirm under Emmett's grip.**

"**No," he replied serenely.**

"**Let go!" Then Edward suddenly broke free, he accidently hit me with a blow to the chest. I fell to the floor at least ten feet away from him. Jake was next to me in seconds.**

"**Bells are you okay?" He asked.**

"**Yes," I smiled. "I'm good," I laughed slightly. "Help me up?" I asked.**

"**Sure," he lifted me and I was soon stood on my feet. I met Edwards gaze, he looked horrified.**

"**I'm fine," I smiled. I looked around, Jane was now gone. Edward still looked horrified though, with himself I think. I ran back to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, he didn't look at me. "Hey, aren't I good enough to look at anymore?"**

"**Yes of course you are," he replied finally looking down at me.**

"**I know it was an accident and I forgive you," I smiled. I tried to kiss him but he didn't kiss back. "Fine," I sighed. I dropped my arms and started to walk back over to Renesmee.**

"**Edward we know you're upset that you accidently hit Bella but no harm was done, you've upset her," I heard Jasper tell Edward.**

"**Bro, she forgave you. Don't you think she wants to carry on like this never happened," Emmett told Edward too. I sat on the snowy floor watching my family building a second giant snowman, Emmett came over to me. "Hey little sis, how are you feeling?" Emmett sat down next to me.**

"**Kind of rejected," I sighed unhappily.**

"**Push away your shield and let him hear those thoughts and feelings," Emmett instructed. I nodded, I slowly pushed my shield away from myself and all my feelings of hurt and rejection filled my thoughts. Suddenly Edward appeared in front of me and Emmett disappeared.**

"**I'm so sorry," he apologised. My shield snapped back.**

"**Why didn't you want to kiss me?" I asked looking down.**

"**It's not that I didn't want to, it's just I didn't feel I deserved it," he sighed.**

"**Well you deserve this," I smiled. "Close your eyes,"**

"**Okay," he smiled back, closing his eyes. I picked up some snow and threw a bit in his face. He chuckled as he opened his eyes. "Well I owe you something too,"**

"**What?" I asked. He moved closer towards me and kissed me gently on the lips. I felt all the thoughts of rejection flood from my mind. After he'd pulled away after a couple of minutes, I smiled. "Thank you,"**

"**You're very welcome," he smiled. He sat next to me. Unexpectantly I got hit by a snowball.**

"**Thanks Emmett," I smiled, Emmett chuckled and I got up.**

"**Where are you going?" Edward asked.**

"**A little way into the trees, come with?" I replied.**

"**Of course," he smiled softly. He got up and took my hand and we darted into the trees, just out of sight of our family.**

"**Jake doesn't like us kissing in front of them, so I decided to come here with you," I smiled.**

"**Okay," he smiled my favourite crooked smile. His hand traced up my hip, up to face, brushed my cheek and then entangled in my hair. His other arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I entangled one of my hands into his hair and the other caressed his face gently. His face slowly moved closer to mine, he pressed his lips to mine, they seemed soft but urgent. I ran my tongue along the smooth contour of his lip and our lips were in perfect sync with each other for about ten minutes. Then he slowly pulled away to look at my face, he was smiling. "I love you,"**

"**I love you too," I sighed happily.**

**In the morning Jake and Seth took Nessie to school. Alice, Jasper and Alana left shortly after for college. Alana was going to college today because she's taken up Biology class with Jake and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme went out somewhere too.**

"**We're completely alone," Edward said in his velvety soft voice. I was lay on our bed with my eyes closed, turned away from him. "Bella?" He came and lay next to me, brushing my hair away from my face.**

"**Hm?" I murmured, still not opening my eyes.**

"**What do you want to do?" He asked stroking my cheek.**

"**Relax," I sighed.**

"**Okay," he sighed and I felt his hand disappear. I opened my eyes and turned over; he was still lay next to me but he had his back to me. I leant over him so that I could see his face, he had his eyes closed.**

"**Edward?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Is this what you want?" I leant down and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and turned over.**

"**Yes," he smiled. I pressed my lips back to his and we kept on kissing for about fifteen minutes. I started to pull away and I realised that while we'd been kissing he had undone his shirt. Once I'd pulled away he started undoing the buttons on my shirt.**

"**Edward," I sighed.**

"**Yes," he replied stroking my stomach with his fingertips.**

"**We have to wait until our honeymoon, Carlisle and Esme could be back at any moment," I smiled slightly.**

"**I know," he smiled my favourite crooked smile.**

"**Okay," I smiled and gave up. I ran my hand over the contours of his chest, I was looking down but I could still feel his eyes on me. Suddenly I was lay on my back and Edward was on top of me. I looked up into his face and he was smiling. I ran my fingers through his hair.**

"**What's up sweetheart?" Edward asked.**

"**There's nothing wrong," I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he was still stroking my stomach. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips back to his.**

**About ten minutes later I felt my phone buzz. I pulled away from Edward slightly and reached for it, I grabbed it and flipped it open.**

"**Hello?" I answered.**

"**Hey Bella," he answered.**

"**Mike?" I asked. Edward pulled away from me but I grabbed his hand and sat up.**

"**Yeah, I'm just ringing to confirm the day we're coming," he replied.**

"**Okay, you're coming on Monday, right?" I spoke slowly. I leant against Edward so he couldn't move and he wrapped his arms around my waist.**

"**Yeah, I was just making sure you knew and we'll be arriving around lunch time,"**

"**That's fine, sorry I got to go now bye," I replied.**

"**Oh bye Bella," he said; I shut my phone. I turned around to face Edward.**

"**You can't escape me ," I giggled.**

**Please Review :)**


	19. Wedding Suprises

**Chapter 58: Wedding Surprises**

**The next day and its Sunday. Our human friends are arriving tomorrow. I was suddenly hit by a vision; Mike is in my bedroom, alone with me… Then it went blank… Then he was apologising… Blank… And finally I was sat in Jake and Seth's closet. It was very vague I wonder why bits are missing.**

"**What's up Bella?" Edward touched my arm.**

"**Nothing," I replied slightly confused. "I just had a vision of tomorrow but bits were missing, like the key parts,"**

"**Oh. That's strange," he wondered. "Maybe it will come to you later on; it may be because it is undecided,"**

"**Yeah that may be true," I smiled.**

"**Our last day acting normal," he sighed.**

"**Yeah," I sighed too. "Want to go hunting?"**

"**Yeah, maybe that will help me keep control over killing Mike," Edward smiled.**

"**Well Jasper and I could help with that too," I grinned.**

"**I'm sure **_**you**_** could," he grinned and then kissed me lightly on the lips. He pulled away after a couple of minutes.**

"**Let's go hunting," I smiled.**

**When we'd finished hunting I sat on the grass, which was a blanket of snow still.**

"**You're going to be soaked," Edward smiled as he crouched next to me; big mistake.**

"**So are you," I pulled him down next to me.**

"**I will get my revenge," he smiled.**

"**Oooh, I'm scared," I giggled.**

"**Remember we'll be alone for a month in the middle of the ocean. Very easy to get my revenge,"**

"**I trust you," I kissed him tenderly.**

"**Hm. Maybe I won't," he chuckled.**

"**Remember us, on a secluded island with the only disturbance is the cleaners. Perfect," I sang.**

"**Sounds great," he smiled.**

"**And we have more time to spend together, now that I don't sleep," I beamed.**

"**Yeah," he grinned. "Last time we went you were more fragile, you got tired easier plus you got pregnant,"**

"**Yeah well Nessie was a good thing," I smiled.**

"**Yes she was," he chuckled.**

"**And you were worried I'd be upset about not being able to have children," I giggled.**

"**Yes and you proved me wrong by having Renesmee,"**

"**Yeah," I smiled. "But I actually think it was Renesmee who seemed to disagree with you," I giggled.**

"**I suppose," he smiled. I thought about the vision I had earlier. "What's up Bella?"**

"**I'm scared something bad is going to happen," I sighed.**

"**When?"  
"Tomorrow,"  
"Why?"**

"**Remember that vision I had earlier?"**

"**With the images missing?"**

"**Yeah, well I think Mike was going to tell me something but I didn't like it and somehow I ended up in Jake and Seth's closet," I wondered.**

"**It'll be okay," Edward reassured me.**

"**I suppose we just have to wait and find out," I sighed.**

"**Yes that's all we can do," he smiled.**

**In the morning we were all trying to get into our human acts but some of us found it more difficult than others, especially me.**

"**Bella please stop worrying," Edward told me.**

"**I'll try," I smiled slightly.**

"**When the humans arrive Jasper and I will answer the door," Alice informed us.**

**Edward and I were sat on the floor in the living room.**

"**Wait. One thing I'm confused about; there are four humans staying and only one spare bedroom," I thought aloud.**

"**Oh. Angela and Ben are having our room and Edward said we could stay in your room," Alice smiled slightly.**

"**Okay," I smiled. I pushed my shield away from myself and thought;**_** I was hoping to be alone with you for seven or eight hours**_**. Then my shield snapped back and Alice and Jasper disappeared.**

"**I'm sorry," Edward apologised.**

"**It's okay," I assured him.**

"**It's not though, is it?"**

"**No but we'll survive. We'll find a way to be alone somehow, we're vampires; very intelligent," I beamed.**

"**Yeah you are," Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile.**

"**So are you," I grinned back.**

**It was nearly lunch time and Edward and I were thinking of ways to be alone together.**

"**We could always go for a walk and then dart into the forest," Edward suggested.**

"**Yeah," I smiled. I heard a knock at the front door and Alice and Jasper darted down to get the door. I started to panic.**

"**Bella calm down," Edward tried to soothe me.**

"**I can't, I can't stand this at the moment," I panicked. Suddenly Jasper appeared.**

"**Bella you need to calm down, your emotions are dangerously high if you face the humans like this you are likely to attack one of them," Jasper informed me. "Edward take her into the forest and I'll bring Carlisle in a few minutes,"**

"**Okay, come on Bella," Edward picked me up and darted upstairs to our bedroom. He flew out of our bedroom window and into the forest. He set me down on the ground after a few moments. "Bella what happened?" Edward asked.**

"**I don't know," I thought frantically.**

"**Was it because of that vision you had about Mike?"**

"**I think so because it is freaking me out," I sighed.**

"**Calm down," he cupped my face in his hands and he pressed his lips to mine. "Relax," he whispered as he pulled away after a few minutes.**

"**I am now," I smiled back.**

**A few minutes later Carlisle and Jasper appeared.**

"**You seem to be calmer now Bella," Jasper smiled. I grinned at Edward and then back at Jasper.**

"**What happened Bella?" Carlisle asked.**

"**A couple of days ago I had a vision but bits were missing and it has had me freaked out ever since," I trilled.**

"**Alice has been getting them, you do get them occasionally but they only last a day or so," Jasper thought aloud.**

"**What was the vision about?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Mike. The bits I saw were; I was in my bedroom alone, and then Mike is there. He's about to tell me something and then I get a final image of me hiding in Jake and Seth's closet," I informed Carlisle.**

"**I see how this could freak you out quite a bit," Carlisle thought. "If you were never alone for the duration of their stay, would that help?"**

"**Yes because he wouldn't say anything in front of anyone else," I nodded.**

"**Okay so during their stay you will not be alone with Mike," Jasper smiled.**

"**Thank you guys, I love you all," I smiled.**

"**We love you too Bella," Carlisle, Jasper and Edward smiled.**

"**I think I'm ready to go back inside now," I smiled, feeling more confident.**

"**Jasper and I will be at your side at all times," Edward smiled.**

"**Thank you," I beamed at them both. We turned and darted back towards the house.**

**As we entered the living room; I was aware of the human's heartbeats and their blood. I could feel the presence of Jasper's influence.**

"**Jasper wait, if my emotions turn nasty or bloodthirsty I give you permission to control it but until then please don't control my emotions," I whispered. I felt his influence disappear and I was in control again.**

"**Thank you," I smiled at him and he smiled back.**

"**Bella!" I heard five humans gasp. Mike came and hugged me tightly. Edward looked worried but I threw him a reassuring look and he came more relaxed.**

"**I missed you Bells," Mike beamed once he pulled away.**

"**I missed you too Mike and also the rest of you too," I smiled. "Hello Lauren,"**

"**Hey Bella," she smiled.**

"**Hi Bella," Angela came and hugged me next.**

"**Hey Angela," I hugged back.**

**Once she pulled away I said hi to Ben and he just smiled.**

**Later after the humans had settled in and had their dinner they were all sat in the living room chatting. Edward and I were in our bedroom looking through the guest list for our wedding. He suddenly got up.**

"**I'm just going to ask Carlisle something, will you be okay on your own for a few minutes?" Edward asked.**

"**Yeah I should be," I smiled.**

"**Okay," he kissed me on the lips and then disappeared out of the door.**

**A few minutes later, there was a knock at the bedroom door.**

"**Come in," I called. The door opened and Mike walked in; worst mistake I have ever made. I forced a smile onto my face.**

"**Hey Mike," I smiled.**

"**Hey Bella," he came and sat by me on the bed.**

**He started up a casual conversation but as he was talking he was edging nearer to me, he continued to do this until he was so close to me there wasn't an inch between us.**

"**Bella there is something I've wanted to say to you for a very long time," he shied away slightly but then after a moment of silence he threw himself at me and pressed his lips to mine really hard. I pushed him away at human strength; I got up and moved away from him.**

"**Mike! I have a husband and a daughter, how dare you," I hissed. He got up and started making his way towards me; I actually felt scared even though I was stronger and faster than him, I felt weak and frightened; maybe because one wrong move and it could be all over for me or him. Jasper appeared at the door and I ran to him and he wrapped his arms and hugged me securely; I felt safe with my brother.**

"**What happened?" Jasper asked.**

"**She ran away from me, I have no idea what is up with her I only wanted to talk," Mike tried to act cool but Jasper could see that he was lying, probably from his emotions.**

"**Bella, what happened?" Jasper asked me.**

"**He kissed me and then tried to stop me from leaving the room," I buried my head in Jaspers shoulder.**

"**Mike go downstairs and join the others," Jasper commanded. Mike walked past us and went downstairs.**

**Jasper continued to hug me for a further couple of minutes until Edward turned up, then Jasper let me go and I went to hug Edward.**

"**Thank you Jasper," I smiled at him.**

"**No problem," Jasper smiled too and then he disappeared.**

"**Did Mike kiss you?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes,"**

"**I could see him repeating it over and over in his head. I'm going to kill him!" Edward growled.**

"**Calm down," I soothed. "At least it's over now, he won't try it again. Also if you killed him, the rest of our friends would be witnesses so you'd have to kill them too,"**

"**Oh yeah," he sighed. "I would hate to kill Angela and Ben, I like then a lot," he smiled.**

"**So do I," I smiled too. "Only tomorrow to go and then our wedding," I beamed.**

"**Yes I can't wait. But I am so sorry I said Alice and Jasper can share the room with us while the humans are here, I should have asked you first," he frowned. "Forgive me?"**

"**Of course I do, and anyway we'll find some time to be alone," I caressed his face and his frown softened into a slight smile.**

**About half an hour later; Edward and I were lay on our bed talking.**

"**We need to find a special place just for the two of us and occasionally Nessie," I thought aloud.**

"**Yeah," he smiled. "Why don't we look for one when we come back off our honeymoon?"**

"**Yeah okay," I beamed. "And let's forget what happened with Mike today, okay?"**

"**Okay,"**

"**Wait. When he kissed me wouldn't he have felt how cold I am?"**

"**Yes he would have done,"**

"**Maybe that is the reason he tried to stop me from leaving," I wondered.**

"**So let me get this straight he tried to trap you so you couldn't leave?" Edward sounded angry.**

"**Yeah, Jasper turned up at the right time," I sighed; grateful to my brother.**

"**Please let me kill him," he growled.**

"**No you can't unfortunately but you can help me to forget," I hinted.**

"**How?"**

"**We could take the humans to Manchester tomorrow and then when we get home I and you can go for a run in the forest," I suggested.**

"**Mm. Okay that sounds good," he smiled down at me. I stretched up and pressed my lips to his, after a moment I pulled away. "What was that for?"**

"**Being my husband," I beamed.**

"**Oh. Okay," he chuckled and I started giggling too. "Has Alice had any visions lately?" His hand traced up my waist, up by my breast to my neck; cupping it round my neck, caressing it.**

"**I have no idea," I breathed lightly, enjoying the sensation of Edward's skin on mine. "I've switched myself off from them for a while, so I'm more connected to you," I grinned.**

"**I think it is brilliant how in such a short period of time you have managed to control your abilities and keep them balanced so you stay healthy," he smiled proudly.**

"**I'm happy too; I hated the headaches and feeling ill. A lot of the time it felt like the morning sickness I had when I was pregnant with Renesmee,"**

"**Really? You never told me it was that bad,"**

"**I didn't think it was important enough to go into detail,"**

"**Everything is important when it affects you love,"**

**I looked away and smiled. If I was human right now I would have been blushing but because that was impossible I was fiddling with my wedding ring; something I started doing after I became a vampire.**

**Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I pulled away from Edward and headed towards the door, I opened the door slowly to find Angela and Lauren stood in the hall.**

"**Hey," I smiled.**

"**Hey Bella," they both smiled back.**

"**Sorry if we are interrupting something but we were wondering whether you wanted to come and have dinner with us and Edward too," Angela asked.**

"**I'm so sorry to inform you girls but Bella and I are on a very special diet, so unfortunately we wouldn't be able to eat with you," Edward interrupted.**

"**Oh okay," Angela looked sad.**

"**But we thought we'd go into Manchester sometime, if you'd like to come?" I asked.**

"**Yeah that would be great," they smiled.**

"**Okay," I smiled too.**

"**Well, we need to go to talk to Jess,"**

"**Okay we'll see you in a bit," I smiled back. The girls disappeared and I closed the door.**

"**Actually wait here for a minute," I smiled at Edward. I opened the door and darted across the hall to Alice and Jasper's room. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Jasper opened it.**

"**Hey Bella," Jasper smiled.**

"**Hey Bella," Alice appeared next to him.**

"**Hey," I smiled back. "Can you two cover for us for a couple of hours with the humans? Please?"**

"**Sure, if Renesmee needs you where shall I tell her she can find you?" Alice asked.**

"**The forest nearest to the house but tell her not to come alone, tell her if she comes out of the house to take Jake with her. Her abilities haven't quite developed properly yet," I informed them.**

"**Okay," they replied.**

"**Okay, thank you. I'll see you later," I smiled.**

"**See you in later Bella," they smiled. I darted back to my bedroom; I entered and shut the door behind myself.**

"**Alice and Jasper are covering for us for a couple of hours plus I told them if Nessie needs us she'll be able to find us in the forest around the house, so shall we go?" I asked Edward.**

"**Yes," he smiled. "It's snowing again," Edward looked out of the window.**

"**I think we should wear coats so if we do get seen on the way back by the humans, we won't look strange," I suggested.**

"**Okay," Edward agreed. I darted into our closet and grabbed mine and Edward's winter coats, then I went back into the bedroom and handed Edward his coat. We both slipped them on and jumped out of our giant window and into the first layers of the forest; hidden but still close to the house.**

**About an hour later Renesmee ran into the forest and as she looked as us I saw she looked scared. I darted and took hold of my daughter.**

"**Renesmee what's the matter?" I asked worriedly.**

"**Your friends Jessica and Eric are here and they all went upstairs except from the boy Eric. He came over to me and I suddenly felt trapped and scared because I could sense what he was thinking. He had a crooked smile on his face and then his face drew closer to mine. I panicked and screamed but he clamped my mouth shut and forced his kiss upon me. Jake, Seth and Emmett heard me luckily and came downstairs. They're with him now but mom I feel so frightened, how can someone do that?" She burst into tears and I held her closer.**

"**Oh my god, my poor darling, don't worry it won't happen again I promise," I soothed.**

"**Let's go back," Edward walked over slowly. He picked Renesmee up and we darted back to the house.**

**We entered the living room where Emmett, Jake and Seth surrounded Eric. I walked over to them and looked down upon the little human that had upset my daughter. The anger built up inside of me and I slapped him across the face (at a human's strength).**

"**Renesmee go and stay upstairs with Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper," I heard Edward tell Nessie. "And will you tell your granddad and grandma to come down here please,"**

"**Okay Daddy," I heard her leave the room.**

"**Oh." Eric gasped.**

"**Now you realise, don't you. You just assaulted my daughter, whom of which is twelve years old. Some would class you as a pervert, whereas I class you as sick and twisted, you repulse me! Oh and what would have happened if the boys hadn't heard her, would you have took it further?" I was growling now. I felt a warm hand on my back; I turned to find that it was Esme. She pulled me away from him and walked me to the back of the room.**

"**I think we should tell Jessica, don't you?" Edward growled.**

"**No please don't," Eric pleaded.**

"**Why not? Do you wish to build your relationship on a lie?" Jasper asked.**

"**Hey, why shouldn't we ruin it for you, you've ruined Bella and Edward's peace before their wedding and maybe even scared my niece for life," Emmett growled.**

"**I'm sorry," Eric pleaded.**

"**No you're not, otherwise you wouldn't have done it in the first place," Jasper pointed out.**

**Carlisle disappeared for a minute and when he appeared a few minutes later he was followed by all our human friends plus Alice, Jasper, Renesmee and Alana.**

"**Hello friends, you've probably seen how our daughter Renesmee is very upset at the moment, that is because of our so called friend Eric here. Well when Renesmee came in, you all went upstairs apart from Eric. He forced himself upon her and stopped her for shouting for help but thank god for Jake, Seth and Emmett hearing her; otherwise he may have taken it further," Edward explained; I heard everyone gasp.**

"**You sick creep!" Mike exclaimed.**

"**You sicken me," Angela shouted.**

"**How could you do that to a child, sick minded," Jessica sounded horrified.**

"**Sick!" Ben spat.**

"**Get out of our home before you contaminate it even more," Alice hissed nastily. I watched as Eric got up and walked towards Jessica; he touched her arm but she slapped him and turned away. "Leave," Alice hissed again.**

**As soon as he left I went and hugged Jessica.**

"**Bella I live with him, I really don't want to go back," Jess was almost in tears.**

"**Well while Angela, Ben, Mike and Lauren are staying your welcome to stay here," I offered.**

"**And after that if you like you can live at my place because I'm not going to need it soon," Alana smiled.**

"**Oh my gosh thank you, you guys are the best but can I ask you a favour?" Jess asked.**

"**Sure," I replied.**

"**Later can you come with me to collect my belongings because I'm scared of being alone in the house with Eric plus he might be drunk, which would be even scarier," she pleaded.**

"**Okay sure, I'll come and I'll bring Edward and Emmett too just in case," I smiled**

"**Oh thank you Bella, you're the greatest friend ever," she cried.**

"**Thank you," I smiled.**

**A couple of hours later Emmett, Edward and I accompanied Jess back home. The house was quiet and empty. Jess packed her belongings into a suitcase and just before we were about to leave Eric burst into the house; drunk. Emmett went to catch him but Eric pulled out a knife and stabbed Emmett but the knife only bent and Emmett knocked him out cold.**

"**What the heck just happened?" Jess asked; backing away slightly. "I saw Eric stab you Emmett," she panicked but then Edward hit the pressure point on the back of her neck and knocked her out. Emmett carried her out to the car while Edward and I carried her belongings.**

**About half an hour later jess awoke on the sofa; dazed.**

"**I just had the weirdest dream; Emmett was stabbed by Eric but then Emmett appeared unharmed," Jessica explained.**

"**Oh that is a strange dream," I commented.**

"**How did I end up here from my house?" She asked.**

"**We were collecting your stuff and then you fainted and we drove you back here," Edward explained further.**

"**Oh," she wondered. "Okay," she smiled. She then got up and disappeared upstairs; to join the others.**

"**Humans are stupid," Emmett commented.**

"**At least she's safe, as long as she doesn't know anything she is safe from the Volturi," I thought.**

**Later on that evening everyone had got ready for bed and they were sat downstairs. I got changed into light blue trackies and a vest top and then I put on my knitted type Uggs and dressing gown. I darted downstairs and walked into the living room and then into the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, and then Edward walked in; wearing his black trackies and boot type slippers.**

"**I feel slightly uncomfortable," Edward laughed slightly.**

"**Why because your chest is showing?" I asked and he nodded. "Well…" I walked towards him. "I think you look good," I smiled and touched his chest just above his heart. "You are allowed to put a shirt on if you want," I suggested.**

"**Actually Alice said I wasn't," he sighed unhappily.**

"**Oh okay,"**

**I took his hand and led him into the living room to join everyone else. The humans were watching a cartoon.**

"**Hey guys, what are you watching?" I asked.**

"**Family guy," Mike replied.**

"**What's it about?"**

"**Well generally centred on a family and their friends and the weird and funny things that they get up to," Angela informed me.**

"**Okay," Edward replied. "Humans watch some weird things," he whispered in my ear, I giggled quietly. "Want to go upstairs for a bit before Alice and Jasper come up?"**

"**Sure," I beamed.**

**Later everyone was in bed. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were sat on mine and Edward's bed; talking. I suddenly heard Renesmee crying.**

"**Excuse me for a minute," I excused myself and then I darted down to Nessie's room. I switched on her lamp and saw floods of tears running down her face. "Baby what's wrong?" I went and wrapped my arms around her.**

"**I had a nightmare about what Eric did to me," she burst into more tears, I hugged her tighter. Suddenly Edward appeared in the door way.**

"**What happened?" He asked worriedly.**

"**She had a nightmare about what Eric did," I explained. "Come on baby, grab your teddy and your drink and you can go and sleep in Jake and Seth's room if you'd like. You could even talk to Alana for a bit if you want to take your mind of your nightmare," I proposed.**

"**Yeah okay," she smiled slightly. She got up and grabbed her teddy and her drink. I took her blanket off her bed and wrapped it around her. She walked with me over to Edward and Renesmee hugged him tightly and he hugged her back and placed a small kiss on her head.**

**We both walked with her to Jake and Seth's room. I entered with her and informed Alana on what had happened. While Nessie went and sat with Alana, I went over to Jake and sat down next to his sleeping form.**

"**Jake, Jake, Jacob…" I shook him slightly and he finally started to wake.**

"**Bells?" He asked sleepily.**

"**Yeah hey, Renesmee had a nightmare about what Eric did and she is really upset about it, so could she sleep in here with you tonight?" I asked.**

"**Of course," He yawned.**

"**Thanks Jake," I kissed his cheek.**

"**Anytime Bells," he smiled. I got up and headed towards the door.**

"**Goodnight everyone and have sweet dreams Nessie," I beamed. I darted out of the room and back up the stairs with Edward.**

"**You're a good mother," Edward kissed my lips and I smiled back.**

"**Thank you, you're a good dad," I beamed.**

**In the morning; Alice and Jasper were making breakfast for the humans. Edward and I were lying on our bed talking about our wedding tomorrow. I suddenly heard a knock at the door; I got up and opened the door.**

"**Hey Bella, all the girls are having a party in the clearing and all the guys are having a party in the house today," Lauren and Angela told me; excitedly. "So hurry up and get dressed!" Then they disappeared and I closed the door and turned back to Edward.**

"**Fun," Edward smiled.**

"**Great manicures and make-up practice," I sighed.**

"**Guy talk," Edward laughed.**

"**Edward, what if the wonder why I am so cold?" I frowned.**

"**You'll be outside, your fine and there is no sunlight today. Also remember you have Renesmee, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Alana to help you cover it if they ask," he smiled.**

"**Yeah, you only have two humans in the guy's group," I giggled.**

"**Yeah," he smiled. "Mike," he sighed.**

**Once I'd got dressed and I looked out of our bedroom window. The girls had set up a marque type thing on the field. There were loads of bean bags and blankets, also tables filled with nail polish, food, make-up, a huge stereo and a gazebo in case it rains. Edward was came and stood beside me.**

"**Looks great, I hope you have fun," he smiled.**

"**Hm. Hope you have fun with the guys," I smiled back.**

"**Great awkward conversations with Emmett like on my first stag night," Edward groaned.**

"**Why what happened the last time?" I asked.**

"**I missed you," he smiled.**

"**Oh. I've been told what you're like when you miss me," I giggled.**

"**Yeah," he chuckled.**

"**Well at least we get a proper vampire stag party in the forest later," I beamed.**

"**Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," he winked at me. "Also tomorrow night Alice and Jasper are giving us some alone time and are staying in Carlisle and Esme's room with them," he grinned.**

"**That's great," I grinned. "We better go downstairs," I sighed.**

"**Yeah," he smiled.**

**He moved closer and slowly pressed his lips to mine. A few seconds later I heard people cheering and I looked out of the window and saw the girls cheering at us. They were looking up at us kissing; if I was human I would have been blushing.**

"**Oh." I smiled.**

"**Oh indeed," Edward chuckled. "We have an audience,"**

**When we got downstairs I walked with Edward into the living room. All the guys were sat down; they all looked uncomfortable with the silence. I looked around and met Jake and Seth's gazes and they both mouthed 'help!' in unison.**

"**Have fun guys," I giggled. I walked out of the room and darted out to the field. The atmosphere was better out here; the girls were laughing and chatting.**

**After about an hour of Jess doing my hair and Angela was doing my nails in a French manicure. Jake and Seth appeared on the field.**

"**Hey guys, why are you out here?" I asked.**

"**Hey, we couldn't stand being in there any longer," Jake told me.**

"**Why?" I asked again.**

"**Mike tried to suggest watching porn," Seth awkwardly told me.**

"**Oh my gosh. What did the guys say?" Alice asked.**

"**Emmett laughed and so did Jasper, Edward told him politely no and we came out here," Seth answered.**

"**Can we stay out here and chill with you guys?" Jake asked.**

"**Of course," Alice and I replied.**

"**Thanks," Seth and Jake replied together. They sat down on the grass. After a couple of minutes, the rest of the guys slowly started coming out onto the field.**

**Once they were all out, all the girls came and sat down on the bean bags. While the guys sat on the grass; Edward was sat next to me smiling.**

"**Mike?" I asked.**

"**Yeah Bella?" He replied.**

"**Could I ask you something?"**

"**Sure anything for you," he smiled.**

"**If I ask you something, promise you will do it,"**

"**Okay what is it?"**

"**Let the girls give you a makeover," I giggled.**

"**No,"**

"**You promised her," Jessica protested.**

"**Don't be a wimp," Emmett boomed.**

**After a few minutes with the guys' persuasion skills, Mike finally agreed.**

"**Okay," he agreed reluctantly. He lay back on the grass and all the girls apart from me swarmed around his face. After a few minutes they stepped back and he sat up. All of us got our cameras out and as soon as he opened his eyes everyone snapped a photo of him. Alice got him a mirror and he looked at himself and nearly screamed; he looked like a drag queen and a bad one at that! We all burst out laughing except Mike.**

"**Does anyone want to go into Manchester?" I asked after everyone had got over laughing.**

"**Ooh yeah!" Jess, Lauren and Angela replied.**

"**Yeah okay," Mike and Ben smiled.**

"**Okay," the rest of my family replied.**

**Jess handed the make-up remover wipes to Mike and he started taking his make-up off.**

**Once we'd got to Manchester I went to Alice's Porsche. Ben got out and ran to the nearest bush and threw up, Angela went to his aid. Mike, Jess and Lauren got out and looked ecstatic.**

"**That was epic!" Mike exclaimed.**

"**So exhilarating!" Lauren beamed and Jess grinned.**

"**At least some people appreciate my driving," Alice beamed.**

"**I do but my stomach doesn't," Ben half laughed.**

"**It's okay I didn't like it at first but you get used to it," I smiled.**

"**Yeah Bellie was usually green when she got out of the car!" Em laughed.**

"**Feeling better?" I asked Ben**

"**I'm fine now, thanks," Ben smiled.**

"**Okay, let's shop!" Jess smiled.**

**Once we'd separated from the humans we entered a shop called 'Perilous Perfection' which was a clothing store located north of where we parked.**

"**So what do you want to buy?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes I need some shorts for our honeymoon," I grinned.**

**Once I'd bought about ten pairs of shorts it had been about an hour, so we set of to find the others. We found Renesmee, Jake and Seth first.**

"**Hey guys," I smiled.**

"**Hey," Seth and Jake replied.**

"**Hey Mom," Renesmee beamed.**

"**Oh, what have you bought?" I asked Nessie.**

"**Oh some skinny jeans, converse and some really nice t-shirts," she replied.**

"**Nice," I grinned. "Have you seen your Alice and Jasper?"**

"**Yeah they're on the other side of the store," Seth smiled.**

"**Thanks," I smiled back.**

**Edward and I set of walking to the other side of the store.**

"**She is getting more like you every day," Edward spoke happily.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused.**

"**Well your usually more comfortable in the things you wore when you were human; t-shirts, skinny jeans and converse,"**

"**Yeah," I beamed.**

**Before we got to Alice and Jasper we were stopped by Jessica, Angela and Lauren.**

"**Hey," I smiled.**

"**Hey Edward, please will you go hang out with the other guys. We want to steal Bella for a while," Jess demanded.**

"**Okay," Edward smiled. He pulled me into a hug. "Good luck in the lingerie shop," he whispered into my ear.**

"**Oh no," I gasped; inaudible to human ears. "I'm sorry guys but Edward and I have to do something, I forgot all about it sorry," I smiled apologetically.**

"**Oh no, it's fine go do whatever you need to do," they smiled.**

"**Thank you,"**

**As soon as Edward and I were outside we darted into the trees until we were hidden.**

"**I really don't want to go lingerie shopping with them. I'd rather go with Alice and Rose," I laughed.**

**Later when we got home Jess, Angela, Alice and Lauren unloaded their bags from the car.**

**Once they had done they came up to the living room with me.**

"**Will you all go away for a while, but Emmett, Lauren, Jess, Angela, Mike and Ben stay, please," Alice smiled.**

"**Okay," I beamed. The rest of us darted upstairs.**

"**Does anyone want to go for a run?"**

"**Yeah!" Everyone replied. WE all darted out of the open window on the landing.**

**As soon as we were far enough away we stopped under a thick leafy shelter of trees. Jake and Seth transformed into their wolf forms. Alana stroked Seth's head and Renesmee climbed up onto Jacob's back.**

**We started running further into the forest. This is what I enjoy the most; running free. No acting, just expressing our true beings; vampires and werewolves.**

**We eventually stopped in a large clearing.**

"**Um Bella, Jake and Seth are wondering whether you would get them some of their clothes when we get back so they can transform out in the woods so the humans don't see them," Edward smiled.**

"**Oh sure," I smiled at them. They both bowed their heads in thanks.**

**When we got home; Alana and I scaled the side of the house and entered through the window. We then darted to Jake and Seth's bedroom and collected them a full outfit each. We darted back to them and gave them their clothes; they ran off into the woods. They ran out a few minutes later; fully dressed. We then heard the girls call.**

"**Oh god," I groaned.**

"**What?" Rosalie asked.**

"**Wait and see," I sighed.**

**We darted to the living room and as soon as we entered; everyone gasped.**

"**Oh my god," Rosalie gasped. I looked at her and she looked back and laughed. The room looked like a disco; strobe lights, smoke machine, a giant boom box, and the rest lit up by flashing lights. Alice came over to me and placed a tiara upon my head.**

"**Your special party," she smiled.**

"**Thank you Alice," I smiled back. I looked back at Edward and he smiled; so his lips curved back over his lips. A strobe light hit him and he looked scary for a moment until he came closer and took my hand.**

"**It will be okay, just look forward to later," Edward whispered in my ear.**

**Later on Edward and I put Renesmee to bed, we said goodnight and then darted back downstairs.**

"**I'm really tired," Angela and Jess yawned.**

"**I think we should all get a good night's sleep, big day tomorrow," Alice winked at me.**

"**Okay," everyone replied. The stereo switched off and the lights switched on, also the disco lights were switched off. The humans went to bed and we all tidied up quickly; the room was spotless when we had finished. A few seconds later Carlisle and Esme walked into the living room.**

"**If I didn't know any better I wouldn't have thought you'd had a party," Carlisle chuckled. "But it is a good job we don't have neighbours,"**

"**Yeah," Jake agreed.**

"**And we don't have strict parents," I beamed, I remembered my parents then but I soon forgot when Esme came over and hugged me.**

"**But we have such good children," she beamed and kissed my cheek. We all beamed at her; she was the closest thing to a mother any of us had and we were the closest thing we had to children to her.**

"**Esme, Carlisle are you coming with us?" I asked.**

"**No we are staying here to cover for all of you if anyone asks and to look after the humans, Renesmee, Jake and Seth. Also I have to set everything up for you Bella and the other girls to get ready," Esme smiled**

"**Oh okay," I smiled back.**

"**I am going to change into something more flexible," Alice smiled.**

"**I think I will too," I agreed. I took Edwards hand and Alice, Edward and I darted up both flights of stairs to our bedrooms. I quickly changed into more flexible, softer clothes.**

"**They'll meet us in the forest," Edward smiled.**

"**Okay," I smiled back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stretched up; I slowly pressed my lips to his.**

**We met up with the rest of our family. They were all in a small clearing a couple of miles from the house. Alice was sat on a low tree branch; above Jasper, Alana, Emmett and Rosalie were stood in a group talking. As soon as they spotted Edward and me they turned around and smiled.**

"**Ready to hunt?" Emmett boomed.**

"**Yeah," I smiled.**

**We all set of into the trees, everyone split off in different directions. In my path I took down three deer's first, and then I took down a couple of stags and a mountain lion. I felt so full, I could feel the blood sloshing around in my stomach; it felt so strange.**

**I was stood by a lake; it was beautiful. The lake reflected the moonlight. It was surrounded by thick leafy underbrush. A few minutes later Edward appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.**

"**It's beautiful here," I thought aloud.**

"**Yes it is. We could use this as our special quite place to replace our meadow," Edward suggested.**

"**Yeah, a place to be alone," I beamed. I spun around to face him; his face looked beautiful in the moonlight, it highlighted his features perfectly. I raised my hand up to his face and stroked his features with the tips of my fingers.**

"**Four more hours, I can't wait," Edward grinned.**

"**Neither can I," I beamed. I stretched up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I slowly pressed my lips to his. He wrapped on arm around my waist, while the others found its way up my back to my hair; and tangled itself.**

**About an hour later we met back up with the rest of our family.**

"**Hey does anyone want to go swimming?" Emmett smiled.**

"**Yeah," I grinned.**

"**Okay," Alice smiled.**

"**Sure," the rest of our family replied. Emmett led us to a large secluded lake, settled in the middle of the forest. The boys dive bombed in first, and then Alana jumped in. Edward smiled and waved me over. I jumped into the water, followed by Alice and Rosalie. Underwater everything was dark and mysterious; I could hold my breath for however long I wanted. Then I saw Edward's face; it was like a bright light in the mist of the darkness. I swam towards him and wrapped my arms around him. He pressed his lips to mine; passionately.**

**After about five minutes he pulled away and we submerged.**

"**Oh there you are. We thought you'd drowned," Emmett chuckled.**

"**Very funny Em," I sighed sarcastically.**

"**Thanks," he sighed and turned away from me. I let go of Edward and swam towards Emmett. As soon as I was close enough; I pounced on Emmett's back, wrapping my arms around his neck.**

"**Sorry big brother," I smiled.**

"**Hey don't say sorry," he smiled back. "I know you didn't mean it,"**

"**Okay, love you," I kissed his cheek.**

"**Love you too lil' sis," he grinned. I let go of Emmett and fell back into the water. I swam back to Edward.**

"**Hey have any of you tried to run on water?" I asked curious.**

"**No," Edward replied while the rest shook their heads.**

"**Is anyone willing to test that theory?" I asked.**

"**I will," Alice smiled. She got out of the water and went to the side of the lake. She took a few steps back and then she ran a full speed across the lake; she managed to get all the way across.**

"**I want to try!" Emmett boomed. Alice dived back into the water and swam back to join us, just as Emmett was getting out. He did exactly the same as Alice but as soon as he got about halfway he fell into the water; he was too heavy. All of us burst out laughing, Emmett did not look happy.**

"**I guess it only works with lighter people," I winked at Alice.**

"**Yeah," she smiled back. "It was fun, it felt a bit like flying," she beamed.**

**A couple of hours later we had got out of the lake. I felt heavy because I was soaked through. Edward chuckled at the expression on my face.**

"**Once we start running, you'll dry off a bit," Edward smiled at me and I smiled back.**

**Once we got home I went straight to the bathroom.**

"**Where are you going?" Edward asked.**

"**I'm going to have a shower," I smiled.**

"**Want me to have one with you?" He grinned.**

"**Okay," I grinned. I took his hand and we walked into the bathroom. Edward shut the door and turned the lock. I turned on the shower and we undressed quickly. Then we stepped into the shower.**

"**This is nice," I beamed.**

"**Yeah, I love you," he grinned.**

"**I love you too."**

**I grabbed some shampoo and squirted some on Edwards hair, I giggled. I squirted some on mine too and massaged it in and Edward did the same. We both got properly under the shower. I couldn't see straight, the water was a soapy stream over my face. I felt Edward's lips on mine.**

**When we'd finished having our shower, we dried off and got dressed into the pyjamas which Esme had set out for us to keep up the charade of sleeping. We opened the bathroom door and walked back into our bedroom. The rest of our family were getting showers. I stretched up and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I pressed my lips to his and felt once again; the floor disappears below me.**

**About ten minutes later there was a knock at our bedroom door, I went and opened the door to find Emmett and Jasper stood there.**

"**We've been sent to collect Edward," Emmett boomed.**

"**Okay," I smiled. Edward appeared next to me, pulling me close and kissing me passionately on the lips.**

"**Get a room!" Emmett exclaimed.**

"**Technically it's their room their stood in," Jasper explained.**

"**Oh shut up smarty pants," Emmett sighed unhappily. Edward eventually pulled away after a few minutes, I giggled and he grinned back.**

"**Come on you'll only be separated for all of a couple of hours," Jasper smiled.**

"**Even then he won't shut up about her, even a minute away from her and he starts," Emmett thought aloud.**

"**I'll see you later, I love you," Edward let go of me and kissed my cheek.**

"**Okay, I love you too," I beamed. Edward disappeared with Emmett and Jasper and then Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Alana appeared.**

"**Hey," I smiled.**

"**Hey," Alice grinned.**

"**Hello hunny," Esme pinched my chin.**

"**Heya," Rose and Alana said together. They all came in and set all of the make-up, hair products and accessories up on a small table. A few minutes later Angela, Jess and Lauren turned up.**

"**Three hours to get everyone ready," Alice informed us.**

"**Hair first?" Esme thought aloud.**

"**Yeah," Alana agreed.**

"**Jess, Angela and Lauren if you go and wet your hair, it will be easier to style," Rose suggested.**

"**Okay," they smiled and then disappeared.**

"**Bella, we better do your hair before it dries," Alice smiled. She led me over to my dressing table and sat me down. She blow dried my hair into perfect ringlets; they were gorgeous.**

"**Thank you," I beamed and she smiled back. Alice slid some hair slides into my hair to give it some lift. Then she sprayed some super long lasting hairspray onto my hair. I got up once she'd finished.**

"**Bella, you look beautiful," Esme smiled.**

"**I second that," Alana beamed.**

"**You look amazing," Rosalie smiled too.**

"**Thank you and thank you Alice," I beamed back. The humans had soon made it back.**

**About an hour and a half had passed, the humans were doing their make-up and so was Rosalie. Alice was doing my nails and Esme was doing my make-up. Alice was painting my nails in a French manicure; again to compliment my dress.**

**It took them at least ten minutes to do it perfectly. All the girls' hair had been done perfectly including Alice's, all their make-up too.**

**Another hour passed and Esme helped me into my dress while the others put on theirs, as soon as Esme had helped me she got ready herself. The vampire covens were coming this morning to talk before the wedding.**

"**Bella you can go see Edward now," Alice beamed.**

"**Okay," I grinned. I walked out of the door and darted down the two flights of stairs and into the living room. All the boys were in there, they looked so smart. As soon and I walked in all the guys turned to look at me. I caught Edward's gaze and he smiled, I smiled back. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him.**

"**You look beautiful," Edward kissed my forehead.**

"**Thank you," I beamed. "Nothing can spoil today,"**

"**Some of the covens are here," Edward whispered in my ear. The Egyptian and Irish covens were here. I was wearing the necklace that Tia had made for me and Edward was wearing his cufflinks. Jasper went to greet them and also warn them that there were humans here. When they appeared in the living room they were all smiling. Tia ran to me and threw her arms around me. She was very small but very loveable. I had grown close to her ever since I'd met her; she is one of my closest vampire friends.**

"**Hey Tia," I hugged her back.**

"**Happy wedding day Bella!" She kissed my cheek.**

"**Thanks," I beamed.**

"**Edward!" She pounced on him next. Benjamin greeted me next.**

"**Hey Bella," he grinned.**

"**Hey Ben," I grinned back. I hugged him tightly; he was also a close friend. He then moved onto Edward and they shook hands. Amun and Kebi then greeted me.**

"**Hey guys," I beamed.**

"**Hey," they both hugged me.**

**After Maggie, Siobhan and Liam had said hello, we all sat down. I sat on one couch with Edward and Tia either side of me and Jake and Nessie behind us. I think Mike and Ben felt out of place because they had slowly drifted upstairs. The rest of our family started to appear, I got up.**

"**Esme you look beautiful," I beamed.**

"**Thank you Bella, but you're the centre of attention today," she hugged me tightly.**

**We talked about random things and then slowly the rest of the covens arrived. Last to arrive was the Denali coven, we all greeted them.**

"**Hey, didn't Tanya come?" Alice asked.**

"**Yes, she is just coming. I'm sorry I tried to make her change, we all did," Eleazar informed us. Before I could ask what they meant; I set eyes upon her and got exactly what he was talking about. Tanya was wearing a blood red dress which floated across the floor, with a ruffled seam route up her leg to her upper thigh.**

"**Tanya you do know that it is Bella's special day not yours," Esme told her.**

"**Yes of course but that doesn't mean that I can't look my best," Tanya replied.**

"**Bella," Edward walked towards me. "Hello Tanya," he politely nodded to her. Then he turned back to face me with his back to her.**

"**Edward aren't you going to compliment me?" Tanya asked. Edward turned to face her.**

"**Why? You're so jealous and spiteful, you'd dress like a strawberry to try and upstage my wife," Edward growled angrily. Rosalie and I stifled a giggle.**

"**Well I don't care, I will always look so much better than she ever will," Tanya hissed in my direction.**

"**Hey Tanya," Emmett boomed. Emmett was stood behind her with a bucket full of water above her head.**

"**What!" She spat. He flipped the bucket of water and she was soaked.**

"**Now you look the worst," I smiled. Tanya huffed and then stormed off.**

"**Thanks Emmett, she deserved that," Edward smiled.**

"**Too right she did, no one bad mouths a member of my family and gets away with it," he grinned.**

**After about three hours; our wedding service was about to start. I was in Renesmee's bedroom with my bridesmaids, my best man and my beautiful flower girl.**

"**Good luck Bells," Jacob kissed my cheek.**

"**Thanks Jake," I beamed. The music started; Alice, Alana and Rosalie all grabbed their flowers, Jacob took my arm and Renesmee stood in front of me. We darted downstairs. Renesmee entered the room first; throwing petals every few steps. She looked so beautiful in her knee length red dress with a red bow fitted into her curly hair.**

**As soon as she got to the altar, it was my turn to walk down that aisle. I slowly stepped onto the white carpet that started in the hallway; all eyes were on me in seconds. I noticed it was Carlisle who was playing the piano, my eyes then skimmed across the room; my eyes soon found Edward and locked on him. I was so glad when I was finally stood next to him. The minister began.**

**As soon as we'd both said "I do".**

"**You may now kiss the bride," the minister informed Edward. Edward moved closer to me and pressed his lips to mine. The audience around us clapped and cheered. He pulled away slowly and smiled at me, I beamed back. I pushed my shield away from myself and thought; '**_**This is great. I love you so much!'**_** My shield snapped back.**

"**Nine days until our honeymoon, I can't wait," Edward whispered in my ear.**

"**Neither can I," I whispered back.**

**Later in in the evening; Renesmee, Jake and Seth had all gone to bed. We had said goodbye to our vampire guests and said goodnight to our human friends. Edward carried me up the stairs and into our bedroom; he lay me down on the bed before closing the door. I got up and closed all the curtains.**

"**What are you doing?" Edward asked.**

"**You don't want to be disturbed, do you?"**

"**No of course not," he smiled. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I loosened his tie and pulled it off and dropped it to the floor and he shrugged off his jacket. I started to unbutton his shirt as he started to kiss down my neck. I slipped his shirt off his shoulders and it drifted to the floor. Edward touched my face with his fingertips; they traced along my cheekbones and into my hair. He quickly slid out all the slides out of my hair and it fell loosely around my shoulders. His hands then traced down my face, down my back until they reached the zip on my dress. He slowly started to pull it down; a few seconds later my dress was lay in a puddle at my feet and I was stood in front of him in just my lingerie; he growled lightly. **

**Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I picked up our clothing and darted into our closet. Edward seemed angry, he went to answer the door but then I heard Renesmee's voice. I slipped on my dressing gown and walked to the door.**

"**Hey baby," I smiled at her.**

"**Hey mom," she yawned.**

"**You're supposed to be in bed," Edward told her.**

"**I couldn't sleep properly until I gave you this," she handed us a collage.**

"**Nessie this is amazing," I praised her.**

"**Thank you," she yawned.**

"**Come on, let's get you back to bed," I wrapped my arms around her.**

"**Okay,"**

**We both darted down to the first floor and into her bedroom. She got into bed and I kissed her goodnight; she had fallen asleep in seconds. I turned to walk towards the door but then I realised Mike was stood there.**

"**Mike?" I asked.**

"**Hey Bells, I thought something was strange when I got here," he started.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

"**Well, none of you sleep, eat or generally act human,"**

"**Well, we are all on special diets, we sleep less and feel slightly strange due to that," I tried to end the conversation quickly.**

"**No because your ice cold all the time,"**

"**Poor circulation,"**

"**No I don't think any of you are human,"**

"**Then what are we?" I asked.**

"**Vampires,"**

"**That is ridiculous," I laughed slightly. "But if you think I am, why aren't you scared of me?"**

"**You won't hurt me,"**

"**I wouldn't bet on that," I curled my lips back over my teeth and slowly walked towards him; he started to back away towards the door. When he got to the door; Emmett appeared behind him and hit the pressure point on his neck thus knocking him out.**

"**Thanks Em," I smiled.**

"**No problem Bella," Emmett smiled. "Enjoy your night," he winked. He picked Mike up and took him back to the guest bedroom.**

**I shut Renesmee's door after exiting. I darted back up to my bedroom. Edward was still admiring Nessie's collage.**

"**Ooh look it's the evil vampire!" Edward chuckled.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Well that was what Mike was thinking," Edward grinned.**

"**Renesmee is a good photographer," I said; changing the subject.**

"**Yes, she is very talented like her mother,"**

"**Like her father more like,"**

"**There are pictures of everyone on here,"**

"**Look, there is one of you and Jacob," I pointed to one of the pictures.**

"**Yes well, seeing as he has imprinted on my daughter so we have started being nicer to each other," Edward smiled.**

"**Good," I smiled back. I took the collage off Edward and put it on the bed side table. I slowly tugged the tie on my dressing gown and it fell open.**

"**Sexy, I can't wait until our honeymoon if you going to be dressed like this all the time," he grinned.**

"**We have a month of alone time and relaxation," I beamed.**

"**No-one to interrupt us," Edward sighed happily.**

"**Yes but remember I told Renesmee that she could call us every few days, so she feels connected to us,"**

"**Okay. I told Alice and Jasper to keep an eye on her and Jake, to make sure they're not up to anything," Edward sighed.**

"**Aw, listen to you the over protective father," I giggled.**

"**Do you want them to get up to anything while we are not around?"**

"**No but she is our daughter, we have to trust her more," I caressed his face.**

"**I suppose you're right," he smiled. He moved closer to me and slowly pressed his lips to mine; I could feel the passion in our heated his.**

**When dawn finally broke between the trees, I decided to get up and get dressed. I darted into our closet and dressed in a pair of jeans, a blouse and a pair of converse. I then walked out into my room and went and sat at my dressing table. I combed through my hair and took out the remaining clips and slides. Edward came up behind me; he had already got dressed. He kissed my head, and then my neck, then finally my shoulder. I got up and spun around to face him, I slowly did the buttons up on his shirt.**

"**I'm just going to talk to Jasper," Edward told me. He kissed my lips once and then disappeared. I entered the closet and reached for a pile on the top of the wardrobe. I just managed to knock it off and catch it. It was the quilt my mother had made for me out of all the t-shirts we had got while travelling. I still remember what she said:**

"_**When you have kids, we'll have to travel**_

_**again and add to it"**_

**I wrapped the quilt around me and went to sit in the middle of my bed. A few minutes later Edward walked back into our bedroom.**

"**Remembering your mom?" He asked.**

"**Yeah," I sighed. Edward came over and sat next to me. "Do you ever think of your mom and dad?"**

"**Sometimes," he sighed.**

"**I don't think I've ever seen a picture of your parents," I thought aloud.**

"**Oh." Edward thought for a moment. He suddenly got up and darted to the bookshelf and he picked up one of his journals. He then came back and sat next to me; he handed me the journal, it had the date '1911' written on the front. "This is my very first journal, I wrote it when I was ten years old," Edward smiled.**

"**I thought you wouldn't let me read your journals?"**

"**You can if you want to,"**

"**Okay, thank you," I kissed his cheek. I opened his journal and a picture fell out. I picked it up and examined it.**

"**My mother, father and I," he pointed to each individual.**

"**You look so much like your father," I smiled.**

"**Thank you," he grinned.**

"**You were cute as a ten year old," I grinned back. I looked at the picture more closely; at his mother and father. "Edward, you know I told you that you had a brother,"**

"**Yes I remember," he replied. I got up and grabbed my philosophy folder off the shelf and went back to sitting next to Edward. I took the picture of Edward's brother out of my folder and compared it to both of Edward's parents.**

"**Edward this is a picture of Lewis Mason," I handed him the picture. "But he looks more like your mother than your father," I thought aloud. I got up and went and opened the door. "Alana!" I called; she appeared in seconds.**

"**Hey," she smiled.**

"**Hey," I beamed.**

"**So what's up?" She asked.**

"**Please could we ask you a favour?"**

"**For you, sure,"**

"**Please could you use your ability to find out everything you can on Lewis Mason?"  
"Sure, give me a sec," she beamed. She closed her eyes and opened them a few seconds later. "Lewis Mason; born 1901, same time and date as Edward, you share the same birth parents and he is your paternal twin brother. But you were separated at birth because your parents could only keep one of you. There are no records of his death because he was also changed into a vampire at the age of 17," Alana spoke slowly.**

"**Which coven does he belong to?" Edward asked.**

"**He is a nomad,"**

"**He could have crossed our path without us even knowing," I thought.**

"**Impossible, vampire twins have a connection between each other if they are close," Alana informed me.**

"**What is his ability if he has one?" Edward asked curiously.**

"**He can manipulate people's thoughts," Alana told him.**

"**Would he be able to do it to Bella?"**

"**No because it is a mental ability, it wouldn't get through her shield,"**

"**Good," he smiled at me.**

"**Seth's calling me, bye guys," Alana smiled.**

"**Bye and thank you," I smiled back.**

"**Thank you," Edward thanked her.**

"**Glad to help," she grinned and then disappeared.**

"**I have a twin," Edward smiled.**

**A few hours later, all the humans apart from Jess were leaving. Jess was spending Christmas with all of us and after next week she is moving into Alana's place due to Alana moving here; on the same day Edward and I go on our honeymoon.**

"**One week," Edward reminded me.**

"**Can't wait," I grinned. I spotted Renesmee walking towards us. "Hey Nessie, what's up?" I asked.**

"**Aunt Alice and Rosalie, and Uncle Jasper and Emmett, and I are going Christmas shopping. We were wondering whether you'd both like to come," she smiled.**

"**Sure," I smiled.**

"**We'd love to," Edward smiled too.**

**We darted down to the garage and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett got into Alice's Porsche. While Edward, Renesmee and myself got into my Mercedes.**

**As soon as we parked up in Manchester; Edward and I split off from the rest of our family. I went into a small jewellery shop and bought a silver necklace with a diamond hanging off it; this was Jessica's Christmas present.**

**Then we went into a small boutique, where I bought her a clothes set which consisted of a tie dye purple and black strappy top, with a purple cardigan. Some black trousers and some really nice flat shoes; she is going to love it!**

**While we were in the boutique, Edward bought me a couple of dresses and a few pairs of shoes to go with them. Once we'd left the boutique I thanked him.**

"**Thank you," I stretched up and kissed him lightly on the lips.**

"**You're welcome," he smiled. We then went and met up with our family again. Alice handed me two bags and gave Edward the same; both filled to bursting. Everyone had two bags each.**

**When we got home Edward and I unpacked all our clothes and put them away. I put Jessica's necklace on my desk; ready to wrap later. I took the bag of clothes I had bought her and darted to the spare bedroom; I knocked three times.**

"**Come in," I heard her say from inside. I opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey Bella," she smiled. I walked over and sat next to her on her bed.**

"**Are you looking forward to Christmas tomorrow?" I asked.**

"**Yeah except I don't have a thing to wear," she sighed.**

"**Problem solved," I handed her the bag. "When I went shopping I bought this outfit for you, I hope you like it," I smiled. She slowly took the bag off me and took the clothes out inside. She examined them carefully.**

"**Oh my gosh Bella, you're amazing! I love them thank you, purple is my favourite colour. Oh and shoes as well, thank you so much. You're such a good friend," she hugged me. "Oh you're cold," she pulled away.**

"**Yeah sorry, it's cold outside," I smiled.**

"**Okay," she smiled. I spotted the books. "Ah you're studying, I'll leave you in peace," I smiled wider. I got up and headed towards the door. "See you later," Jess beamed.**

"**See you later," I said as I walked out and shut the door behind me. I found Edward waiting for me out in the hall.**

"**I need to talk to Renesmee," I smiled.**

"**Okay," Edward smiled back.**

**We both darted to Nessie's room and I knocked.**

"**Come in," Renesmee sang. Edward and I walked in and Nessie and Jake were sat on her bed.**

"**Jake, Nessie needs to study for a mini quiz this evening. So you will you leave her alone for a bit?" I asked.**

"**A quiz this evening?" Jake was confused.**

"**Dad quizzes me every week to build my knowledge," Nessie beamed.**

"**Oh okay," Jake smiled. He kissed her cheek and then got up and walked out of the room.**

"**Couldn't Jake help me study?" Renesmee asked.**

"**No because you'll just get distracted, sorry," Edward pointed out.**

"**If you want help, I'm sure grandpa will be happy to help you," I smiled.**

"**Okay," she smiled back. She got up and darted out of the room.**

"**Do you think we're good parents?" I asked Edward.**

"**Very good parents," he reassured me.**

"**Good," I beamed.**

**Later on in the evening Carlisle brought Nessie down into the living room for her quiz. She stood in front of all of us including, Jessica, Emmett and Rosalie.**

"**Ready?" Edward asked her.**

"**Ready," she spoke in a confident voice.**

"**First Chemistry," Edward smiled. "What does NaOH + HCl → NaCl + H2O stand for?"**

"**Sodium hydroxide + hydrochloric acid → sodium chloride + water,"**

"**Correct," he smiled.**

"**What is the chemical symbol for Neptunium?"**

"**NP,"**

"**Correct," Everyone cheered.**

"**Finally what is a polymer?"**

"**A chain of molecules bonded together," she smiled.**

"**Well done you have answered them all correctly,"**

"**Edward can I test her on Biology?" I asked.**

"**Of course," he smiled at me. I got up and Edward sat down.**

"**Ready?" I asked Nessie.**

"**Ready mom," she beamed.**

"**Which of these would decompose last; a human corpse, a plant or plastic?"**

"**Plastic because it takes hundreds and hundreds of years to decompose," she smiled.**

"**Correct," I grinned.**

"**How many chambers are in the human heart?"**

"**Two, one going in and one going out,"**

"**Correct,"**

"**And finally; "What is the correct name for the funny bone?"**

"**The humerus,"**

"**Well done you have corrected all of them correctly," I grinned.**

"**Bella, may I ask her the physics questions?" Jess asked.**

"**Sure," I smiled. She got up and I sat back down next to Edward. "She takes after you," I whispered in his ear.**

"**More like you," he whispered back.**

"**Renesmee are you ready?" Jess asked her.**

"**Yes," she smiled.**

"**If you wanted to work out the distance of something, what two things would I need to multiply together?"**

"**Speed and time,"**

"**Correct," Everyone cheered.**

"**What is the name given to something moving? It has…"**

"**Momentum,"**

"**Correct!"**

"**What game clearly shows the theory of momentum?"**

"**Pool,"**

"**Correct," Jess smiled. "All the physics questions were answered correctly, well done!"**

"**Can I ask her questions on Geography?" Seth asked.**

"**Sure," Jess smiled. She sat down while Seth got up.**

"**Ready Nessie?" He asked her.**

"**Yes," she beamed.**

"**What is the capital of Brazil?"**

"**Brasília,"**

"**Correct!"**

"**What does EU stand for?"**

"**European Union,"**

"**Correct!"**

"**What does the Welsh flag have in the centre?"**

"**A dragon,"**

"**Well done, you answered all questions correctly," Seth praised her. Everyone looked pleased for her.**

"**Can I ask her about history?" Alice asked.**

"**Sure," Seth smiled.**

"**Nessie are you ready?" Alice asked.**

"**Yes," she smiled.**

"**What started world war one?"**

"**Someone shot Franz Ferdinand because he was Austrian,"**

"**Correct!"**

"**Who started world war two?"**

"**Adolf Hitler,"**

"**Correct!"**

"**Why?" Alice asked.**

"**Because he wanted power and it went to his head,"**

"**Why did he do what he did to the Jews?"**

"**Because he wanted to hide the fact that he was a quarter Jewish, so he gassed the Jews in concentration camps and burnt their bodies,"**

"**Correct, well done," Alice smiled.**

"**Hey can I ask her the English questions?" Alana asked.**

"**Sure," Alice smiled.**

"**Ready Renesmee?" She asked.**

"**Yes," she smiled.**

"**Name a book that Charles Dickens wrote,"**

"**Oliver Twist,"**

"**Correct!"**

"**Name two authors from your own knowledge,"**

"**J.K. Rowling and L.S. Smith,"**

"**Good, Last question; what is an onomatopoeic word?"**

"**A word which sounds like a noise such as bang,"**

"**Congratulations, you answered all your questions correctly," Alana grinned. I got up and hugged her.**

"**Well done baby," I squeezed her.**

"**You did great," Edward hugged her too.**

**When Jess, Nessie, Jake and Seth had gone to bed. I snuck upstairs to wrap Edward's present. I got it out of my closet; I had got him a photo album of our family memories. Edward suddenly came in and I hid it under our bed.**

"**Edward," I spoke slowly.**

"**Hey, what are you doing?"**

"**I was going to wrap your present but then you came in,"**

"**Oh okay, I'll come back in a few minutes,"**

"**Okay thank you," I smiled and he disappeared. I got out his present again and got the wrapping paper. I wrapped the present carefully and neatly wrote a label out and stuck it in the corner. He walked in just as I finished.**

"**Finished?" He asked.**

"**Yeah," I smiled.**

"**Shall we wrap everyone else's presents?"  
"Okay,"**

**Once we'd wrapped everyone else's presents we took them down to the living room. We placed them under the tree Renesmee had got and decorated with the help of Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper also appeared with presents. Everyone else had already put their presents under the tree.**

"**Excited?" Alice asked me.**

"**Yeah, are you?" I replied.**

"**Yeah, I wonder if Renesmee will get up early?"**

"**Probably, she always does. She gets so excited that she doesn't sleep properly," I smiled.**

"**I think we should go to sleep now, well the charade," Jasper told us.**

"**Yeah Jasper's right," I smiled.**

"**Come on then," Edward smiled.**

"**Okay, night guys," I smiled.**

"**Goodnight," they both smiled back. We darted back upstairs and into our bedroom.**

"**I remember when I was younger, I used to be so excited about Christmas," I smiled.**

"**Yeah, as far as I remember I was like that too," Edward smiled too.**


	20. Christmas

**Chapter 59: Christmas!**

**About six o' clock there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it.**

"**Happy Christmas!" Nessie beamed.**

"**Happy Christmas baby," I smiled. She came in and sat in the middle of our bed. I shut the door and went to join her.**

"**Can I open my presents now?" She asked.**

"**No, you'll have to wait until everyone is up and ready," Edward told her.**

"**Oh," she sighed.**

"**Renesmee, why don't you go and get changed and do your hair?" I suggested.**

"**Okay," she got up and disappeared.**

"**We'd better get changed too," I beamed.**

"**Okay," Edward smiled. We darted into our closet and changed into our outfits. Alice had bought Edward a shirt, tie, black trousers and shoes. She had bought me a pair of black jeans and a blue blouse, also black converse.**

"**Thank god that she bought me things I'm used to wearing," I sighed happily.**

"**You look good," Edward grinned.**

"**Thank you, you look good too," I beamed.**

"**Thank you," he wrapped his arms around me. I reached over to the dresser behind him while kissing him passionately.**

"**Happy Christmas," I smiled. I then placed a Santa hat on his head.**

"**Happy Christmas," he laughed.**

**It was about seven thirty by the time Nessie had finished getting ready. She has already waked Jake, Seth and Jess who were all getting ready themselves. I was downstairs with Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Jacob came down a few minutes later.**

"**Hey guess what Bells," Jake spoke happily.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared are coming for a visit in February. Alice and Jasper said it was okay,"**

"**Yeah it is, I haven't seen them in a while so it will be good to see them and catch up," I beamed. Jacob came and sat by me. Slowly everyone started to gather in the living room.**

"**Can I open my presents now mom?" Nessie asked.**

"**Edward?" I asked.**

"**Yes, now you can open your presents," Edward smiled at Renesmee. Jake gave her, her first present. He handed her a small box, she opened it slowly.**

"**Oh Jake, I love it," she beamed. She picked it up so carefully and examined it. It was a wolf necklace; it looked identical to the wolf I had on my bracelet. Nessie went and kissed Jake passionately on the lips. "Thank you," she said once she pulled away. Next to give her a present was Seth and Alana. They handed her a large parcel, she quickly ripped off the packaging to reveal a camera and a scrapbook. I suddenly thought of my mom and dad, the thank you's were just a background noise. After a few minutes I came back to reality to see Nessie get her gift off Edward. Edward handed her, her present and she ripped the wrapping off quickly to reveal a clarinet and a music book.**

**"Dad," she gasped. "Thank you," she ran and hugged him tightly. Next to give her a present was me. I handed her my present and once again she ripped off the wrapping paper and gasped at the contents. I'd bought her an iPod touch because all teenagers seem to have them at the moment. "Mom, I love it, thank you," she beamed. She ran and hugged me tightly.**

**"You're welcome," I hugged back.**

**Everyone else gave Nessie her presents and she thanked them and loved every present she got.**

**Once everyone had given their presents. Alice and Jasper went into the kitchen to cook.**

**"When are we going hunting?" I whispered in Edwards's ear.**

**"In about an hour, when they are eating," he whispered back.**

**"Okay," I kissed his cheek. I looked over towards Renesmee and she was on her iPod, I smiled.**

**"Jess you look lovely in that outfit," Jake complimented her.**

**"Thank you Jake," she smiled.**

**"Yeah, purple suits you," I smiled.**

**"Thank you," she smiled wider.**

**Once Seth, Jake, Nessie and Jess were sat down eating, Alice and Jasper came out into the living room.**

**"We told Jess we all had to go out for a while but we'd be back soon," Alice told us.**

**"Okay," I smiled.**

**"Are we all ready to go?" Esme asked.**

**"Yes," we all replied. We all darted down to the garage and out into the clearing. Then we all darted deep into the forest and we all separated in different directions into the underbrush. I took down a mountain lion, a stag and a couple of deer's. As soon as I'd finished I went to find Edward. When I found him, he was still hunting. I sat down on the snowy grass watching him. He took down a mountain lion gracefully in the snow. When he had finished, he turned around and saw me. He smiled and I smiled back, he was next to me in seconds.**

**"Finished?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me in the snow.**

**"Yes, have you?" I asked.**

**"Yeah," he smiled.**

**"I love you,"**

**"I love you too," he kissed my nose.**

**"Alice will be finished in about fifteen minutes,'**

**"Okay," he smiled. He then leant over and pressed his lips to mine passionately; it felt that everything had disappeared around us.**

**Fifteen minutes later we were disturbed by Alice and reality kicked in again.**

**"Hey have you guys finished?" She asked.**

**"Yeah," I smiled at her.**

**"Okay, I'll go check if everyone else has," Alice smiled apologetically and disappeared.**

**"I hate it when she does that," Edward complained.**

**"Hey, it's okay. She doesn't mean to," I touched his face and his mood subsided. "Come on, everybody's going back to the house," I smiled. I got up and so did Edward.**

**"I need to change when we got back," I sighed looking at my wet jeans.**

**"So do I," Edward agreed.**

**We darted back to the house and then darted up to our bedroom. I changed onto another pair of black jeans and Edward did the same. Once we'd finished we darted back down into the living room to join the rest of our family. As soon as we walked in Seth, Jacob, Nessie and Jess came in from the kitchen. Renesmee sat down and watched some Christmas cartoons with others. Emmett and Rosalie were talking to Carlisle and Esme about their honeymoon. Alice and Jasper were sat on the couch talking about their wedding. I dragged Edward over to the other couch and sat down, I cuddled closer to him.**

**"What's up?" Edward asked me.**

**"Something's just been dropped off," I wondered. I got up and took Edwards hand; we both darted down to the garage. There was a wrapped present addressed to Edward and I. I picked up the box and carefully opened it. It was an iPad. I then picked up the Christmas card and it read:**

_**Dear Bella and Edward,**_

_**We thought you'd like this because when you go on your honeymoon you can take it with you and it will be easier for you to stay connected to Nessie because you can use the webcam to talk to her. We wish you well for your honeymoon. Say hi to everyone for us.**_

_**Happy Christmas**_

_**Love Tia and Benjamin**_

_**Xxx'**_

**"Awh, Tia you're brilliant," I thought aloud.**

**"Do you want to try it?" Edward asked.**

**"Okay," I smiled. We both darted up to our bedroom. Edward got our laptop and I turned on the iPad. Good old Tia she had charged it for us too. I went onto the face time app; it asked who I'd like to connect too. Edward went on webcam on the laptop and it popped up to connect. I clicked okay and it connected straight away.**

**"Wow," Edward smiled.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Your way more beautiful in person," Edward grinned.**

**"Thank you," I smiled. He leant down and kissed me.**

**In the morning I helped Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme tidy up, while Edward showed Renesmee how to use the webcam to speak to us. We'd finished tidying up in a few minutes and Renesmee had gone to read. Edward handed me out iPad, I took it off him and also took his hand. We both darted upstairs and into our bedroom, I went and lay on the bed.**

**"I'll email Benjamin and Tia and thank them," Edward smiled.**

**"Okay," I smiled back. I turned on the iPad while Edward fetched the laptop from the desk. He came and sat by me on our bed. I was on the Hollister website looking at clothing for myself, Nessie and Edward. I heard Edward typing for a few minutes and then I heard the printer.**

**"Finished," he shut the computer.**

**"That was fast," I smiled.**

**"Yeah," he smiled back. He lay down next to me, looking at my screen. What are you doing?"**

**"Looking at clothes,' I put the iPad between us.**

**"Oh, that's nice," he clicked on a t-shirt.**

**"Yes it is," I smiled. It was a black t-shirt with the Hollister name sewn onto it in white. "Do you think Alice would kill me if I started to wear hoodies again?"**

**"Yes but don't let her rule you, I like it when you wear what you want to wear. I love you," he smiled.**

**"Thank you, I love you too," I beamed. I started to look at the hoodies on the Hollister site. I suddenly came across a red hoodie which had 'HCO' as a sort of badge in the corner.**

**We ordered some clothes off the Hollister site; the red hoodie for me, that black t-shirt for Edward and also a blue t-shirt and a white hoodie for Nessie. I put the iPad to one side and lay on my back.**

**"Only six more days left," Edward reminded me.**

**"Yay," I smiled.**

**"What's up?" Edward could sense something was wrong.**

**"I'm just bored," I sighed. I pushed my shield away from myself and closed my eyes. I thought about us in the meadow and the first time I saw him sparkle; he chuckled. I thought about the first night I spent at his house with him alone and I tried to seduce him; he chuckled again. I then went on to think about our first honeymoon and how beautiful Edward had looked under the moonlight in the sea. Also when I woke up and I was covered in feathers; he chuckles got louder. Then I thought of when I saw Renesmee's face for the first time and how beautiful she was. Our cottage and the first night we spent there, watching Renesmee in her sleep and thinking about what she could be dreaming about. Finally when Edward, Nessie and I were in the clearing after I'd beaten Emmett at an arm wrestling match, where the sun hit both of us and we were both dazzled by each other and so was Renesmee. I was about to think of something else when my concentration was broken by a kiss. I giggled and he smiled down at me$**

**"Now I know how you felt when you tried to seduce me but I said no," Edward sighed.**

**"Sad, kind of rejected?" I asked.**

**"Yeah,"**

**"Well, we'll soon get what we both want," I winked at him.**

**"Yeah, you walking around in your lingerie all the time will be good," he winked back.**

**"Well, you'll be wearing shorts mainly, so I'll see you muscles more," I grinned and he chuckled.**

**"Hm." He grinned. "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen,"**

**"I love you too Edward Antony Cullen!"**

**Later on about six I went downstairs with Edward. We entered the living room and there was nobody there. I then spotted Renesmee asleep on the couch. I went over and sat next to her. I stroked the curls out of her face to reveal her beautiful young face.**

**"I'll take her upstairs so she can sleep in peace," Edward smiled. He came over and kissed the top of my head and then he bent down and scooped Nessie up into his arms. He disappeared upstairs and returned a couple of minutes later; he came and sat by me on the couch.**

**"She'll sleep for quite a while now," I smiled.**

**"Yeah," he smiled back.**

**"Want to watch a movie?" I asked.**

**"Yeah okay," he grinned.**

**"You choose," I beamed. Edward got up and went to look at the DVD's; he picked one and put it in the DVD player. He came and sat back down; I lay down and lay my head on his lap.**

**Half way through the movie Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came in and sat down, Edward paused the movie.**

**"Hey where have you guys been?" I asked.**

**"Oh, Alice and I were keeping Jasper and Emmett company while they waxed the cars," Rosalie smiled.**

**"So where's Renesmee?" Em asked.**

**"I took her upstairs because she had fallen asleep," Edward replied.**

**"I feel like going for a run," I thought aloud.**

**"I'll go with you," Alice smiled.**

**"So will I," Rosalie smiled too.**

**"I definitely will," Edward smiled.**

**"We'll go too," Jasper and Emmett grinned.**

**"Hey Renesmee has just got up, why don't we take her, Jake and Seth to that lake and go swimming?" Alice asked.**

**"Okay but what about Jess?" I asked.**

**"Oh, she is out with some of her friends till late," Alice replied.**

**"Should we ask Carlisle and Esme?" Edward asked.**

**"They're spending some quality time alone with each other," Jasper replied.**

**"Okay, Alice you get Nessie and I'll get Jake, Alana and Seth," I smiled.**

**"Okay," she smiled back. Alice disappeared and I darted upstairs to Jake and Seth's room.**

**"Hey," I smiled when I saw them all.**

**"Hey Bells, come in," Jake smiled back.**

**"Thanks, would you guys like to come swimming with the rest of us?"**

**"Sure," Jake grinned.**

**"Yeah," Seth and Alana smiled.**

**"Okay," I beamed. They all got up and we darted downstairs together. Everyone was ready to go.**

**Once we'd go to the lake, all the guys dived in straight away. Rosalie and Alana dived in after them, followed by myself and Alice. Renesmee looked scared to jump in so I swam to the side.**

**"What's up?" I asked her.**

**"I'm scared, I've never swam before," she confessed.**

**"It's okay, just slide in. I'll help you, come on," I smiled. She slid herself into the water but she sank as she did it$ I went underwater and brought her back up to the surface.**

**"I can hold my breath for quite a while," she smiled.**

**"See but to keep afloat you need to keep moving your legs and feet,"**

**"Okay,' she smiled wider. I let go of her and she managed to stay afloat on her own.**

**"Well done," I grinned.**

**"Thanks mom," she beamed and then she swam over to Jacob.**

**"Well done," Edward whispered in my ear as he swam up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.**

**"Thank you," I smiled.**

**The next morning it was raining; day in today I thought.**

**"Hey want to go for a run?" Edward asked.**

**"No," I replied.**

**"Why you usually like a run in the rain,"**

**"Yeah but I feel like staying in today and spend time with our family," I smiled.**

**"Okay," he smiled back.**

**"This is our last fay with Carlisle and Esme before they leave tomorrow,"**

**"Yeah, I think Carlisle is helping Renesmee learn some science and Esme is cooking at the moment," Edward grinned.**

**"So to pass the time we could," I kissed him lightly on the lips.**

**"Yes we could," he smiled his signature crooked smile. He moved his lips back to mine; reality seemed to disappear as it always did when I kissed Edward. I felt Edward's hand trace down my neck, along my arm to my chest. He started to unbutton the buttons on my shirt but I intertwined my fingers with his and pulled them away.**

**"Edward no," I warned him.**

**"I know you want to," he grinned.**

**"Yes but we'll both have to wait," I smiled.**

**"Okay," he sighed.**

**"We're going to have quite a few were wolves on our hands when we get back off our honeymoon," I said; changing the subject.**

**"Yeah we'll have to stock up on food because they certainly eat like wolves," he chuckled. Seth and Jake eat quite a lot between them so having more of them it will be like a swarm of loci.**

**"Yeah," I giggled.**

**"Are they more mature than when I last saw them?"**

**"Yeah, I've been emailing them all quite a lot and Emily and they seem to be more mature, even Emily said they were,"**

**"Good I'm glad they don't hate us anymore,"**

**"Yeah me too, especially Leah. I've become good friends with her now, she is coming with the guys too," I smiled.**

**"Good,' he smiled too.**

**Later we were in the living room talking with everyone.**

**"I'm off to bed now, goodnight," Renesmee smiled. She kissed each of us individually before walking upstairs.**

**"Yes, I think I might go up now," Jake smiled.**

**"Same," Seth yawned.**

**"Yes, I have an exam tomorrow," Jess smiled. "Goodnight,"**

**"Goodnight," we all smiled.**

**"Goodnight," Jake, Seth and Alana said before disappearing upstairs too.**

**"We'll we'd better pack," Esme and Carlisle sighed.**

**"Goodnight, we'll speak to you in the morning," I smiled.**

**"Goodnight," Esme kissed us all individually and then they disappeared upstairs.**

**"I think we should all go upstairs now," I suggested.**

**"Yeah," everyone agreed.**

**We all darted upstairs and separated into our bedrooms. Edward shut our door behind us and then wrapped his arms around me. He pressed his lips to mine and an electric current passed through both of our bodies and into our kiss.**

**In the morning the guys helped Carlisle pack up his car, while all of us girls were sat in the living room talking with Esme. The guys finished packing the car quickly and came to join us in the living room.**

**"Do you have to leave?" Nessie asked sadly.**

**"Yes, sorry but grandpa wants to get back to work," Esme smiled. "But we'll see you again soon because the Egyptian coven are having a ball soon, a gathering for all our vampire friends,"**

**"Oh yeah, I had a vision about that," Alice beamed.**

**"Well, we better be going now," Esme sighed. She got up and so did all of us. She went round all of us saying goodbye. She finally got to me and Edward.**

**"Take care of him," she smiled. "And have fun on your honeymoon," she winked at me. "And you, take care of her and keep Renesmee safe because you don't know what could be lurking," she kissed Edward cheek and my forehead. We all darted down to the garage to wave them goodbye to them as they got in their car. They were gone in seconds, I felt sad they'd gone.**

**"We'll see them soon," Edward assured me.**

**"I know," I smiled slightly.**

**"Come on," he took my hand.**

**"Where are we going?" I asked.**

**"On a walk," he smiled.**

**"See you later," we both said to our family.**

**"See you later," they replied.**

**We walked into the forest, and then we started running. I followed Edward to the very same lake as we had stood at when we were alone at our joint party.**

**"Our special place," Edward smiled. "I knew you needed cheering up,"**

**"Thank you," I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He embraced me, resting his cheek against my hair. "I love you,' I mumbled into his chest.**

**"I love you too," he whispered into my hair. The sun came out from behind the clouds and a beam of light hit us both and we started sparkling. I pulled away slightly so I could see him properly.**

**"We are going to have this every day," I said slightly mesmerised.**

**"Yeah," he smiled. "Do I still dazzle you?"**

**"All the time," I winked.**

**"Oh." He sighed.**

**"It wouldn't be the same if you didn't," I grinned.**

**"Oh," he said happier. "Four days left,"**

**"Yeah," I beamed.**


	21. Lewis Mason

**Chapter 60: Lewis Mason**

**Later when we got in everything was quiet. Everyone was upstairs, apart from Em and Rose who'd gone home. I took Edwards hand and led him to the couch and sat down.**

**"Renesmee is studying again, she needs to learn how to balance studying and having fun," I sighed.**

**"Yes, it seems that she studies more than she spends time with Jacob," Edward thought.**

**"I suppose she just wants to be the best she can," I smiled.**

**"Yes especially if she wants to be doctor like Carlisle," Edward smiled too.**

**"Our little doctor," I grinned. Edward watched me intensely.**

**"What?" I smiled.**

**"Nothing," he replied. Still watching me he reached out his hand and cupped my cheek. I brought my hand up and held his hand there, I could feel his warmth radiating off his hand. I moved closer to him and as I was about to press my lips to his he got up!**

**"Bella?" He asked confused.**

**"What? Why did you get up?" I asked.**

**"I don't know, I didn't mean to. It feels like somebody's in my mind," he said. I thought about it for a few minutes until I was disturbed by Seth.**

**"Bella, someone's around I can smell them," Seth informed me when he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Then Alana appeared next to him a few minutes later. Suddenly I remembered who had the power to control other people.**

**"Alana, am I right?" I asked.**

**"Yes," she spoke slowly. I got up and walked towards Seth.**

**"Seth, I need you to come with me but I need you in your wolf form," I spoke urgently.**

**"Okay," he nodded. He started to shake, Alana and I backed away from him to give him some room, and he burst into his wolf form.**

**We headed towards the door; Seth went first and then me.**

**"Bella, please don't leave me," Edward looked scared, more so than I've ever seen him.**

**"Edward I'll be right back. Alana please stay with him," I asked and she nodded. Seth and I darted down to the garage. "Seth stay close and I'll protect you with my shield and he won't be able to control you," I instructed, he nodded. We exited the garage and I spread my shield out so I was protecting Seth too. We slid around the side of the house. "Will you please release my husband from your control," I spoke clearly to the other vampire.**

**"Sorry, it's the only way I could be sure," he smiled slightly.**

**"The only way you could be sure if he was your brother," I smiled.**

**"Yes how do you-"**

**"Research and the help of a friend," I informed him.**

**"Sorry I haven't formally introduced myself, my name is Lewis Mason," he stepped forward and took my hand, he kissed it gently.**

**"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella Cullen," I smiled.**

**"Nice to meet you,"**

**"Do you want to come inside and meet our family?"**

**"Okay,"**

**We darted back into the house and into the living room. I ran to Edward and he caught hold of me and hugged me tightly. Seth sat by the doorway in his wolf form watching.**

**"Edward meet your brother," I smiled.**

**"Hello," Lewis smiled.**

**"Hi," Edward smiled back.**

**A few hours later Edward was laughing with his brother and he looked happy. I was glad Lewis had turned up. Edward would always have his real brother and he would be in a happier mood for our honeymoon. I smiled at the thought.**

**"Edward looks almost as happy now as he did when he married you," Alice smiled. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I were sat on the bean bags near the window.**

**"I wonder if he's strong," Emmett winked at me.**

**"I don't think he beat me and you Em," I beamed.**

**"Yeah," Emmett hi fived me.**

**"Is that a challenge?" Lewis smiled as he walked towards us.**

**"Yeah," Emmett boomed.**

**"Okay, friendly fight. To win you must pin down your opponent for ten seconds," I smiled.**

**"Okay," Lewis smiled.**

**"Out in the clearing," Emmett smiled.**

**We all darted out into the clearing. Everyone gathered around Emmett and Lewis.**

**"Ready, set, fight!" Alana spoke slowly.**

**They started but their fight didn't last long and Lewis won. Emmett grunted unhappily**

**"I want to fight," I smiled.**

**"It won't be worth it and I don't want to accidentally hurt you," Lewis smiled nastily.**

**"Sexist?" Alana spoke under her breath.**

**"Hey, you may be able to take my brother down easy thanks to your ability but trust me, I'll be harder to beat because your ability won't affect me," I smiled wickedly.**

**"She's tougher than you think," Emmett grinned at me.**

**"That says a lot coming from you, a tooth pick could beat you up," he spat at Emmett.**

**"I'm really starting to dislike you," I hissed.**

**"Ready, set, fight," Alana said again.**

**I looked towards Lewis, I suddenly saw a spot on his left side; a weak spot. I ran around him quickly and hit his weak spot; sending him towards the ground. I grabbed both of his arms and held them behind his back, I held him down for ten seconds.**

**"How does it feel to get beaten by a girl?" I giggled.**

**"Bella, how could you?!" Edward pushed me off Lewis.**

**"Edward?" I reached out but he helped Lewis up instead.**

**"I don't love you anymore, I have my brother I don't need you anymore," Edward spoke carelessly.**

**"Bella he doesn't mean it he is under Lewis' control!" Alana shouted. "He does mean it,' she said slowly.**

**"He does," everyone repeated. "Nobody loves you," I crouched down and put my head on my knees. I started to whimper but then I pushed my shield out to cover my family.**

**"Bella?" Edward spoke slightly confused. I was still whimpering. "Hey, what's up?"**

**"Edward is that really you?" I looked up and he was so close to me, I could feel his warmth.**

**"Yes of course," he smiled. "What happened?"**

**"Your brother took over our minds and controlled us. He made us tell her that we didn't love her and you didn't need her anymore," Alana spoke sadly.**

**"Bella I'm so sorry that happened. You know I couldn't live without you, no-one compares to you and Nessie," Edward repeatedly kissed my head. I just cuddled closer to him and breathed in his amazing scent.**

**"We all love you Bella, our family wouldn't be the same if we didn't have you," Jasper smiled.**

**"Thank you," I smiled back.**

**"And you, my own brother. How could you?" Edward spat. "I don't want you around my family anymore, leave now!"**

**"But brother," Lewis started.**

**"I am no longer your brother, leave!" He growled. Lewis looked upset, he backed up and disappeared. It's a good job Jessica had a lecture today, I thought.**

**After Lewis had gone, Edward helped me up. I was hugged by all my family. I looked towards Edward as I hugged Jasper.**

**"He's really hurt and upset that his own brother could make him do that to you," Jasper whispered in my ear.**

**"He thought that when he found and met his brother that they could be friends, but his brother has crushed that dream," I whispered back.**

**"Come on, we better go inside, it's starting to rain," Alice told us. I took Edwards hand and we darted inside. Alice and Jasper disappeared into the kitchen, while Seth, Alana and Jacob went upstairs. I kissed both Nessie and Edward.**

**"Why don't you two play a game?" I suggested.**

**"Okay! Dad, would you like to play chess?" Renesmee asked.**

**"Sure, why not," Edward smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.**

**"No cheating," I smiled at Edward while tapping my head; signalling him not to use his ability.**

**"Okay, I won't," he replied.**

**"Good," I kissed his cheek. I left them and walked into the kitchen; where Alice and Jasper were cooking dinner for Nessie, Jess, Jake and Seth. "Hey," I smiled.**

**"Hey Bella, what's up?" Alice asked.**

**"You're upset," Jasper spoke in a caring tone.**

**"I'm upset because Edward is, it's also mostly my fault anyway," I sighed.**

**"How?" Alice seemed confused.**

**"I let his in the house without knowing enough about him and I was the one who encouraged the fight,"**

**"Bella, any of us who knew he was Edwards's brother would have let him in. Also Emmett wad the one who agreed to the fight, you just made it so they didn't kill each other," Jasper smiled.**

**Later on when everyone was in bed, I was stood by our bed waiting for Edward to come upstairs. When he finally came through the door he still looked. Hurt; which is understandable. I hugged him and he wound his arms around me tightly.**

**"I'm so sorry," I spoke quietly into the crook of his neck.**

**"It wasn't your fault; I want to forget about it. All of you are my family and I don't need anyone else," he smiled and now it touched his eyes.**

**"Okay," I stretched up and pressed my lips to his, suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door.**

**"Why is it, every time I get some alone time with you someone disrupts it," Edward whispers.**

**"It's usually for a good reason," I smiled. I kissed him once more on the lips, then I went to answer the door; it was Alice.**

**"Sorry for disturbing you but I forgot to tell you that a delivery came for you earlier," she smiled.**

**"Its okay, thanks Alice," I smiled back. She handed me the package then disappeared. I shut the door and turned back to face Edward. I sat down next to him and carefully ripped the package open.**

**The first item I picked up was the black t-shirt Edward had ordered with the Hollister name embroidered in white on it. I handed it to him and he got up, unbuttoned his shirt and it slipped off onto the floor. He swiftly pulled the t-shirt over his head and pulled it down over his chest.**

**"It looks good," I smiled. "Black suits you,"**

**He walked over to the mirror. "Very nice," he smiled too. He pulled it off and folded it and then placed it on the desk. He didn't bother putting his shirt back on$ I pulled out my new hoodie; I pulled it over my head and smiled.**

**"It's been a long time since I've worn a hoodie," I smiled wider as I felt the fabric. Edward put my hood up over my head.**

**"You look more like you used to now," Edward smiled.**

**"Do u prefers me like this?" I asked.**

**"I like you however you choose to be," he grinned. I put the package on the floor and then I climbed on top of Edward. I looked down at his face. "My little hoodie," he chuckled. I smiled and then bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Suddenly he was lay on me, kissing me most enthusiastically. He was a lot happier than before.**


	22. Surprises

**Chapter 61: Surprises**

**When dawn broke over the trees, we all knew it was going to be a sunny day; better stay indoors while Jess is around. Edward and u were looking out of the window. "It's hard to go out into the clearing when Jess is around," I sighed. "Three days and then you can go out in the sun as much as you want," he grinned. "Yeah," I smiled. I kissed him lightly on the jaw, then turned and walked to our bed. I put my hoodie on and then I felt Edward's arms wrap around me; he rested his head on my shoulder. "Oh I didn't say but I think you look beautiful in your hoodie," he kissed my neck. "Thank you," I smiled. "I'm going to give Nessie her new clothes, come with?" "Can't the guys want to talk," he sighed. "Ooh okay," I smiled. He walked down with me to Nessie's room, then kissed my nose and disappeared. I walked into Nessie's room and Alice was there too. "Hey," I smiled. "Hey," they smiled back "These are for you, Nessie. I'll be right back and if your dad asks Alice and I were in here with you and never left," I asked. "Okay," she smiled. "Alice, are all the guys in the living room now?" I asked. "Yes," she smiled. "Do you want to find out what they are talking about?" "Yeah!" She grinned. "Renesmee, we'll be back in a few minutes," "Okay," she was admiring her new clothes. Alice and I darted down the stairs; being as quiet as we possibly could because any of them could hear us. We got as close as we could so we could catch what they were saying. "That settles it then, we'll surprise the girls with a trip to Ireland when the rest of the wolves get here and then everyone can go," I heard Emmett say. "Yeah okay," the rest of the guys agreed. "Better be going, Rose wants to go hunting," Emmett said. Alice and I darted back upstairs and into Renesmee's room. About five minutes later Jasper, Jake and Edward were stood at Renesmee's door. Alice and I got up and Jake sat down. "Thanks mom," Renesmee smiled. "You're welcome," I smiled back. I split off from Alice and darted up to our bedroom with Edward. We sat on out bed for a while in silence. "Are leprechauns real?" I broke the silence. "No I don't think so," he smiled. "Okay, do you think I'd look good in green?" "You'd look good in any colour," he grinned. "Okay do you think I'm small enough to look like a leprechaun?" "No," he burst out laughing. "What's with all the questions?" He asked. "Please don't be mad at me or Alice," I paused. "But we kind of heard your conversation," "Why would I be mad? You would have found out soon anyway because you know when I'm lying,' he grinned. "Will everyone else be mad?" "Let's just keep it between us three and just act surprised when you find out," he kissed my forehead. "Hey, it'll be fun going on holiday together especially with the wolves," I smiled. "Yeah, Jasper is going to rent a big house which is secluded. Also he is meeting peoples requests, as in; it had to have a large swimming pool and a Jacuzzi," "Yeah Jacuzzi for the girls and pool for the guys," "Okay," Later on I was sat out on a tree branch near the house; watching the sun go down. Edward was talking to Jasper about Ireland. Suddenly Alice ran out and came up the tree. "Bella!" She smiled. "Hey Alice," I smiled back. "Have you seen," "No, I shut the visions off for a while," "Oh my gosh Bella, it's amazing," "What is?" "You know the house we are going to stay in, in Ireland?" "Yeah?" "Well, Edward asked Carlisle whether he could... Buy it for you!" "Really?" "Yeah, really!" "Wow," I beamed. "And the best part is, Carlisle said yes! Edward is on the phone to the owner of the house now," she sang. A few minutes later and Alice was grinning. "What?" I asked. "Edward has just bought you an amazing house," she sang. "Oh my," I smiled. "Right Alice, we have to play it cool, okay. I'm going to act like I don't know and you do the same, I'll let him tell me when he wants to," "Okay," she sang. She disappeared and Edward appeared under the tree. "Hey what are you doing?" He asked. "Watching the sunset," I smiled. He climbed the tree and sat next to me; he had our iPad in his hand. He passed it to me and it was on a website. It had a picture of a massive white house. I clicked through the pictures; one of them was of a huge swimming pool, another one a Jacuzzi and the last one was of an amazing garden. "Wow, is this where we're staying in Ireland?" "Yeah," he smiled. "It's beautiful," "I'm glad you think so because it's yours," "What?" "It's yours," "To keep?" "Of course," he chuckled. "Oh my gosh Edward! You're the most amazing husband ever," I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you," I kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Can we call it something? Like Esme has 'Isle Esme'?" I asked. "Okay, what about BellNess, part of your name and part of Nessie's," "I love it," I smiled. In the morning, it was raining. Alice was laying out hundreds of scantily outfits out on my bed; from lingerie to bikinis. "Alice, I don't think I'll need that much," "Knowing you and Edward, yes you will. On your last honeymoon, you came back with at least three quarters of your clothing missing!" Alice pointed out. Edward chuckled. "Okay," I giggled slightly. "Okay, I've finished all you have to do is pack them," Alice smiled. "Thanks Alice," I beamed. "You're welcome," she grinned and then she disappeared. Edward shut the door after she'd gone. I got a couple of normal outfits out and placed them in the suitcase first. I picked up a white lace corset. "Sexy," Edward grinned. "Are corsets your favourite piece of lingerie?" "On you, yeah," "It's a good job I have about ten then," I grinned back. I packed all my lingerie and bikinis, and then Edward packed a few normal outfits and then his shorts. "Sexy," I winked. "Not as much as u," "I concur," I grinned and he chuckled. I zipped up the suitcase and put it to the side. "Is the house in Ireland fully furnished?" "Yes, also like Esme's island it has staff to clean it and when we got they will stock it with food every couple of days. Enough for seven hungry were wolves," Edward informed me. "I love you so much," I smiled. "I love you so much too," he smiled back. He pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips gently to mine. I felt the burst of electricity which I'd first kissed him. Later on in the afternoon; Jess was at her friend's house and I was lay on my bed letting Edward read my mind. Suddenly Lewis was in my head and I couldn't pull my shield back in. I couldn't control my body. I got up and walked to the door. I could hear Edward calling my name but I couldn't reply. I was downstairs in seconds. I walked into the living room and pounced on Emmett who had his back to me. I straddled him while he stood trying to chuck me off; I grabbed hold of his head ready to break it off. But I managed to pull my shield back and push Lewis out just in time. I let go of Emmett and fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry Em," I murmured. "What happened?" Emmett bent down next to me. "Lewis," Alana spoke slowly. "I had my shield pushed away from me and he took over my mind," I whispered. "I pulled me shield back just before he made me kill Em," I was still sat on the floor. "Edward, what do we do?" Jasper asked as Edward walked into the room. "We kill him," he replied angrily. "But he's your brother," Alice added. "Not anymore he isn't," he hissed. He walked over to me. "Okay, Bella do you think your shield can cover us all?" Emmett asked. "As long as you all stay fairly close to me, then yes," I nodded. "Okay, let's go," Edward said emotionless. "Edward, are you sure?" I asked touching his face. "Yes," I nodded. We all darted out into the clearing; I pushed my shield out and covered my family. "Ready?" Emmett asked. "Yes," Everyone nodded including me. We set off into the forest; everyone was staying near me while they ran. We followed Lewis' scent to a large clearing; we stood in a semi- circle around Lewis. I could feel him trying to penetrate my shield, he looked confused. "Your ability can't get through my shield," I smiled slightly. "I can if I kill you," he smiled darkly. "Really?" Emmett was stood behind Lewis. He grabbed him so he couldn't move. Edward nodded and Alice skipped to Lewis and jumped onto him. All I heard was the sound of glass and Jasper dismembered the rest of his body and then lit a match; Lewis' body went up in flames. I pulled my shield back and collapsed on the floor. "Bella!" Edward called. He was at my side in seconds; wrapping his arms around me. "Stretching my shield to cover everyone while running, takes a lot out of you if you're not used to it," I smiled slightly. "You did well," Emmett and Edward smiled. Edward picked me up and cuddled me in his arms. "Shall we go home?" Alice asked. "Yeah," I smiled. Later on in the evening; Renesmee, Jacob and Seth had gone to bed. Seeing as Jess didn't have any exams tomorrow, she and Alice had organised to watch a late horror film. Jasper didn't want to watch the film so he was going to keep Alana company. "Goodnight, remember to keep the TV low and the noise quiet," I smiled. "Okay," they smiled. "Goodnight," Jasper, Edward and I darted upstairs. We said goodnight to Jasper as he entered Jake and Seth's room. Then we carried on up the stairs and entered our bedroom. "What do you want to talk about?" Edward asked. "Ireland and our new house," I grinned. "Okay," "How many bedrooms are there?" "Eight; five on the first floor, three on the second. The three on the second floor are soundproof, massive, plus they have really big beds," he winked. "Sounds nice and we will be able to relax," I smiled. "Yeah but I've been thinking about college," "What about it?" "Well we won't be able to attend for a while so we have all been thinking whether we should go back or not," "Well Nessie is going back to school in January and then she is taking three weeks off to come to Ireland," "Yeah but we all thought it was a bad idea to go back to college at the moment because of the graffiti and kae's disappearance," "Okay," I agreed.**


End file.
